Naturaleza despreciable
by Tomato-chan NS
Summary: Ellos odian al otro sin conocerlo. Se encuentran, y, a base de mentiras logran estar juntos, ambos tratando de llevar una vida que no es real, amándose sin saber la verdad que ambos ocultan. Levi no quiere cuentas con ningún alfa, Eren odia a los omegas. *EreRi* *Omega!Verse* [Mal resumen]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Hajime Isayama ©

* * *

 **Resumen:** Ellos odian al otro sin conocerlo. Se encuentran, y, a base de mentiras logran estar juntos, ambos tratando de llevar una vida que no es real, amándose sin saber la verdad que ambos ocultan. Levi no quiere cuentas con ningún alfa, Eren odia a los omegas. ***EreRi* *Omega!Verse***

 **Clasificación: M  
**

 **Advertencias:** [Omega!Verse] [EreRi] [Varios temas fuertes] [Sexo explícito entre hombres]

 **Género:** Romance y Drama

 **Aclaraciones:** Eren y Levi cuentan con la misma cantidad de años.

* * *

Dedicado a mi mejor amiga **:3**  
 **Te amo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Naturaleza despreciable**

 **By;**

 **~ Tomato-Chan NS ~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 **—Una década atrás—**

 **(Francia)**

 **.**

La primera vez que le pasó a Levi solo contaba con trece años.

Un fuerte dolor que le recorría el abdomen lo despertó a media noche. Las lágrimas tomaron posesión de sus ojos, derramándose por las mejillas como cascadas, haciendo ver que estaba frágil ante ese inminente dolor. Sentía que le estaban batiendo todos sus órganos internos en una licuadora con cuchillas afiladas, al tiempo que le halaban el resto de sus entrañas, logrando hacer que sus partes íntimas ardieran de forma insoportable. Su pene parecía ser halado con fuerza, como si quisieran arrancárselo, al tiempo que sentía su ano irritado, como si le hubieran enterrado unas uñas en el interior y luego jalado hacia abajo.

Recuerda que con su voz desgarrada por el dolor, llamó a su madre en un fuerte grito lleno de terror y sufrimiento.

Krushel había saltado de su cama, horrorizada por el tono utilizado por su hijo. Ella corrió hasta la habitación de Levi, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, encontrándose con la imagen más perturbadora de su vida.

Su pequeño Levi, generalmente tranquilo y serio, tenía el rostro más pálido de lo normal, sus ojeras estaban completamente negras y una mueca de dolor parecía querer desfigurarle la cara. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor frío, —por lo que pudo apreciar al colocarle una mano en la frente—, además de que estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

El chico tenía las rodillas contra su pecho mientras los interminables sollozos salían por su boca.

—¿Qu-Qué te duele?—preguntó con tartamudez, poniéndole unas frazadas por encima de la cabeza a su pequeño.

Cuando Levi la miró, con sus ojos azules desorbitados por el dolor, ella se estremeció.

—Siento que me están matando por dentro.

Entonces ella reparó en algo que no había caído en cuenta, el olor de la habitación. Olía a celo. A celo concentrado y putrefacto. Repelente. Tan abrumador que la hizo sentir nanceas. Frunció el ceño.

—Vayamos al hospital.

Sin importarle nada, ni siquiera estar solo en camisón y despeinada, tomó a su hijo en brazos —era tan pequeño que podía cargarlo con facilidad—, bajó las escaleras casi corriendo tomó las llaves del auto y se fue directo al hospital.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene mi niño?—preguntó a la doctora que lo había atendido—. ¿Qué le pasó a su celo?

Levi estaba sentado a su lado, con su pequeña cabeza acostada en su hombro, medio dormido por la anestesia y los fármacos supresores que le habían dado.

La doctora suspiró.

—… Esto suele pasar, no mucho, pero suele pasar en alguno de los primeros celos de ciertos omegas. A usted no le pasó así en su primer celo, ¿verdad?

Krushel negó con la cabeza, atenta a lo que la doctora estaba diciendo.

—Vale. Entonces no fue hereditario—murmuró para sus adentros.

La doctora acomodó unos papeles, sin despegar la vista de los personas frente a ella.

—Esto ocurre, normalmente, porque los cuerpos de los omegas se adaptan desde que nacen, a que pueden concebir vida, pero algunos ciertos omegas viven casi en la _asexualidad_ , o sea que pese a que huelan como omegas, su sexo interior no se define hasta el primer celo, que es cuando ocurre el cambio interno, conocido como el celo, todo ocurre de una sola vez por tres días consecutivos. La concepción del útero a base del tejido abdominal, los óvulos y los ovarios que salen de la médula ósea por la espina, el semen se espesa, yendo hacia la otra bolsa lubricada que se encuentra en el orificio anal y que expulsa por medio de éste como lubricación natural. El pene les crece un poco, entre otras cosas. Pero esto ocurre en los omegas varones, en nosotras las féminas ocurre algo un poco más distinto.

Krushel asintió, comprendiendo.

—¿Entonces, lo único que le va a pasar a Levi es eso por tres días, y luego podrá seguir su vida de una forma normal?—preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto aliviada.

Sonrisa que se le esfumó de a poco al ver como la doctora tomaba una placa y la ponía en la pantalla luminosa que se encontraba al lado del escritorio de madera.

—Lamentablemente su hijo no es uno de esos casos—le dijo con pesar.

Levi la miraba atentamente pese a todo lo drogado que se sentía.

—¿Ve esto de aquí?—preguntó la doctora señalando un punto de la radiografía de Levi.

Krushel entrecerró los ojos.

—No sé lo que es…

La doctora asintió sabiendo de antemano esa respuesta.

—Levi tiene el útero, los óvulos dentro de sus ovarios, la bolsa con el lubricante, y el resto de las cosas que conlleva ser un omega, como las feromonas, y esas cosas…

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?—preguntó Krushel, impaciente.

—El problema es que Levi tiene todo _desde que nació_. No había ninguna excusa para que su celo fuera de esta manera, hasta que vemos la última posibilidad, que es la más… em… problemática de todas.

Levi apretó el ceño.

—¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó en un susurro adormilado.

La doctora frunció los labios.

—Levi, eres una clase de omega del cual solo ha habido pocos registros antiguos. Tu cuerpo es más fiel que el de un omega estándar.

—Fiel… ¿Fiel a quién?

—A un solo alfa. Tu cuerpo ya sabe quién es tu pareja, a quién es el único que va a querer. Rechazará a todos los demás alfas u betas que se te vayan a acercar con dobles intenciones. Tu cuerpo te torturará cada tres meses, con los mismos dolores, porque no has encontrado a tu alfa. Crearás un rechazo hacia los demás casi de forma inconsciente, detestarás a los omegas solteros, tu cuerpo creerá que solo quieren hacerse con tu alfa. Nunca podrás masturbarte, te dolerá. No tendrás un orgasmo hasta que sea con ese alfa. Si acumulas semen, éste saldrá pero sentirás como si tu uretra se quemara en cada expulsión… Porque tu parte omega creerá que le estás siendo infiel a ese alfa.

Levi frunció aún más el ceño con los puños apretados, mientras que Krushel estaba en shock.

—¿O sea… que mi vida se arruinó por un… estúpido alfa… que tal vez ni siquiera conozca en mi puta vida?—gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Krushel ni siquiera lo regañó por el vocabulario, solamente lo abrazó, apretando los labios para no soltar un sollozo.

La doctora asintió, algo apesadumbrada por el chico, luego miró a los dos omegas frente a ella.

—Pero hay algo que podemos hacer para lograr controlar eso un poco…. Pero solo si estás dispuesto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Alemania)**

A Eren le sucedió al mismo tiempo, pero de una forma diferente.

Tal como Levi, estaba dormido, su cuerpo teniendo un sueño extraño pero pacífico.

En ese momento comenzó a sentir contracciones dolorosas en su parte baja. Se levantó desorientado, con el ceño levemente fruncido por el dolor. Sentía la humedad escurrirse por sus piernas, y el dolor que iba creciendo de manera rápida. Con curiosidad se destapó las sábanas, para así poder ir al baño, pero cuando se destapó fue que vio la gran mancha de sangre espesa y pegajosa que lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo, seguida de un fuerte tirón en su entrepierna que parecía quererse partir en dos en ese momento.

El grito de terror fue suficiente para despertar a sus padres, por suerte ese día Grisha no se encontraba en el hospital.

—¡Eren! ¡¿Qué pasó?!—Carla fue la primera en atravesar la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, quedándose paralizada al verlo con la mancha de sangre cubriendo las sábanas y el pantalón azul de su pijama.

—Dios…—susurró Grisha con el ceño fruncido, como doctor sabía de antemano que era lo que significaba aquello, pero no por eso era menos chocante.

—M-Me duele…—dijo Eren, con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras señalaba su entrepierna erguida, quién expulsaba chorros de sangre mezclada con semen y orina.

Carla caminó hacia donde estaba él, pero Grisha la detuvo.

—Si te acercas te hará daño.

Carla lo miró de forma interrogante.

—¿Eh?

—Eren es un Alfa puro, de ahora en adelante odiará a todos los omegas y alfas, incluyéndonos.

—¿Qu-Qué?—preguntó Eren, con temblores recorriéndole todo el cuerpo—¿P-Por qué?—preguntó de nuevo.

Grisha lo miró fijamente.

—Hasta que no encuentres a tu omega, estarás destinado a ser infeliz por el resto de tu vida. Nos odiarás por envidia, al nosotros tener lo que tu alfa tanto desea.

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero odiarlos! ¡No!—sus ojos se volvieron color dorados de la rabia, demostrando su ira, e impotencia ante ese hecho. Mostrándose, comenzó a gruñir, sus colmillos se alargaron, sus uñas de igual forma se endurecieron. Rasgó las sábanas en medio de una rabieta, hasta que el grito por parte de su alfa padre lo dejó en su lugar, con la respiración agitada, mirando a su progenitor con los ojos desorbitados de la rabia.

—Si no quieres… podemos mantenerlo controlado. Pero…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Deberás ocultar quién eres—, susurró Eren en medio de su departamento, mirándose al espejo, terminándose de arreglar para salir a dar un paseo.

Deseaba distraerse un poco, la semana en el pequeño taller de mecánica en donde trabajaba lo tenía con mucho estrés. Demasiados carros que arreglar en tan poco tiempo, por una paga mediocre, pero que al menos le daba para vivir cómodamente en su —no tan grande— departamento y poderse dar un par de lujos como salir a comer fuera algunas veces.

Al terminar de arreglarse, se colocó el gorro de lana que le cubría las orejas y que solo dejaba varios mechones de su cabello a la vista. Por la frente, las mejillas, y parte del cuello. Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de su departamento, abrió una de las gavetas y tomó de su paquete diario de pastillas las seis correspondientes para mantener su naturaleza de alfa a raya, y que su olor se pusiera como el de un beta.

Se las pasó por la garganta sin agua por costumbre.

Entonces tomó las llaves de su departamento y salió, cerrando a sus espaldas.

Había caminado unas cuantas calles distraído con la nieve que caía a su alrededor, cuando se tropezó con alguien, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, y que la otra persona con quién chocó se le cayeran varias carpetas con dibujos al suelo. Eren rápidamente se dispuso a ayudarlo.

—¡Disculpe! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!—soltó de manera atropellada, y rápida, organizando las carpetas de forma rápida con sus grandes manos.

—No tiene por qué disculparse tanto—dijo el otro con un acento francés demasiado marcado, hablando lentamente el alemán, como si aún no dominara del todo el idioma, y probablemente así fuese—. Después de todo también era mi culpa, yo iba corriendo también.

La formulación incorrecta de la frase terminó por confirmar que era extranjero, y le resultó adorable. Al terminar de recoger, junto a una pequeña mano blanca, las carpetas, se las fue a entregar y alzó la vista en ese momento, encontrándose con un ángel de clara mirada azul, que casi florecía por la tenue luz dorada que se colaba por entre las nubes llenas de nieve. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

—T-Toma—tartamudeó Eren, entregándole las carpetas, levantándose e ofreciéndole la mano a ese chico.

Levi tomó la mano que Eren le ofrecía, poniéndose de pie de manera elegante.

—Emm… Gracias—susurró de nuevo marcando mucho su acento—Yo, em, tener que irme. Am, adiós, y… perdón por haber… uhm, tropezado.

Eren le sonrió de forma grande, dejando a Levi con el corazón algo agitado, pues a Eren se le habían marcado dos coquetos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—No hay de qué, y no se preocupe, no tiene que disculparse—se apresuró a decir, sin dejar de mirar esos lindos orbes azules—¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?—preguntó remarcando su sonrisa, dejando un poco al otro sin aliento.

Levi tardó un poco en comprender y asintió al hacerlo, con sus mejillas adquiriendo un leve tono carmín de a poco.

—Levi—el nombre francés dicho con ese acento le provocó a Eren cosquillas en el vientre—¿Tú?

Eren le sonrió.

—Soy Eren—le tendió la mano en forma de saludo—. Un gusto.

Levi la volvió a tomar, sacudiéndola levemente.

—Igual—iba a decirle algo más pero una voz a sus espaldas lo cortó.

— _¡Leeeeeviiiiiiii!_ —gritó una chica a lo lejos.

Levi suspiró.

—Adiós. Me tener que ir. Gusto el conocerlo—le hizo una pequeña reverencia, dando media vuelta y yéndose de allí en dirección hacia la chica de anteojos.

Eren sonrió cuando el olor de Levi lo golpeó.

—Es un beta… Un beta soltero y muy lindo.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Levi habla de esa manera porque está recién aprendiendo el idioma. **(En lo personal yo ano cuando pasa eso, ¡se escuchan adorables!) *O***

* * *

 **Nota:** Bueno, aquí mi nuevo fanfic. **:4** Uno de los que tengo preparados, y, por lo menos _yo_ _creo_ que no va a ser tan largo **—no soy buena con los fics largos :2—**. En fin, éste es uno de los más recientes en los que estoy trabajando, pues el otro que he hecho antes que éste **—que aun no está publicado—** , necesito arreglar muchas cosas que no me convencen del principio **:2 —odio mis principios, son sosos D':—** , so que cuando ya tenga éste más adelantado, y el de **Eighteen years old** también pues **_posiblemente_** lo coloque, pero solo si logro arreglar la asquerosidad del principio que es crucial **XD**

Pero con el tema de éste fic;

 **. ¿Desean continuación?**

Si es así pues, más adelante les explicaré lo que sucede con Levi y con Eren de una forma mejor **:5** ¡Lo prometo! **C':**

 **¡Oh!** Debo aclaras una cosa antes de despedirme del todo; este fic es clasificación **M** pero no va girar en torno al sexo en sí. Es más por la temática del comienzo y, es verdad que va a tener sus momentos de calentura y todo pero no va a ser todo chacachaca **X'D**... ¡O eso espero! ¡Si alguna vez me ven desviándome de buen camino **(?)** me avisan! **=3** ... ¡Que soy muy fácil de distraer cuando se trata de relatar una buena escena sexual! **—se muere al decir la verdad—**.

Ahora sí me despido. ¡Les amo!

Y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

 **¡Bye!**

 **PD: Creo que lo colocaré en Wattpad también =3**

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Acoso del mocoso

**Disclaimer:** Hajime Isayama ©

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno;**

'' **Acoso'' del mocoso**

— _Soy Eren. Un gusto._

 _Eren…_

Esa voz le estaba calando en la cabeza, no podía dejar de escucharla por más que se lo propusiera.

Era absurdo.

Su corazón quería salirse del pecho, mientras que sus ojos avanzaban de un lado a otro inquietos sobre aquel pedazo de lienzo. Sus manos, rápidas, iban y venían de distintos lugares, con distintos objetos en ellas, raspando, trazando, oscureciendo.

Levi dibujaba de forma apresurada sobre la mesa de la cocina, tenía el tiempo contado, entraba a las siete a trabajar en una pastelería, y eran las cinco y treintaiocho de la mañana, necesitaba acabar ese dibujo que no lo había dejado dormir desde la noche anterior. Mezclaba colores a una velocidad increíble. Tomó el grafito una vez más para darle a su dibujo un toque más oscuro en algunas partes, y entonces terminó justamente a las seis de la mañana. Miró su dibujo satisfecho.

Un rostro varonil y algo alargado, con un toque infantil en esos coquetos hoyuelos que adornaban la hermosa sonrisa blanca, que contrastaba perfectamente con las trigueñas mejillas. Pero lo más que le llenó de orgullo fueron esos ojos verdes resplandecientes. Parecidos en color, aunque no completamente iguales al original. No encontraba una forma más efectiva de hacerlos más brillantes, pero había quedado bastante conforme con el resultado del lienzo. Posó sus ojos sobre el cabello suave cubierto por el gorro de lana un tanto destejido por un lado, rozando con la bufanda roja de rayas que portaba en su cuello.

Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Veo que no dejas de pensar en ese tal Eren, ¿eh, gatito?

La voz de Hanji lo hizo sobresaltarse, botando un poco en la silla que estaba sentado.

Le gruñó.

—…Solo es un dibujo. No es la gran cosa.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué no es la gran cosa? ¡Por Dios Levi! ¡Cuando ese día viniste hacia donde yo me encontraba tenías las mejillas rojas, y estabas como en la luna! ¡Te impresionó ese adorable alemán! ¡Y eso sucedió hace un mes Levi! ¡Un mes! ¿Tengo que recordarte tu personalidad normal para con todos los de tu alrededor, incluyéndome? ¡Tardaste bastante tiempo en aprenderte mi cara, y con él la detallaste en un solo instante!... Te juro que tu habitación debe parecer un altar hacia ese lindo chico de ojos verdes…—dijo entre burlona y divertida, cruzándose de brazos.

El francés chasqueó la lengua.

Esa mujer no se callaba ni aunque le cortasen la lengua, lo tenía muy claro.

—Jódete cuatro ojos. No es como para hacer tanto escándalo—comenzó a recoger sus cosas—. Debo admitir que era guapo. Perfecto para un cuadro pero de ahí en fuera, nada más, por eso lo he dibujado mucho—se mintió así mismo y a la mujer de anteojos.

Hanji revoloteó a su alrededor, batiendo las pestañas, con sus manos entrelazadas y puestas debajo de sus mejillas para molestarlo.

—¡Dime que no tienes ganas de verlo otra vez! ¿No me dijiste que era un Beta? ¿Qué coño impide que ''dos betas'' terminen envueltos en un romance envidiable?—preguntó ella de forma dramática, siguiendo a Levi a su cuarto cuando éste terminó de recoger sus pertenencias de la mesa, y observando como éste se cambiaba de ropa para irse al trabajo.

Escuchó el suspiro burlón de Levi.

—Que yo no soy un beta, y que tengo un jodido cuerpo de mierda que no me deja tener una pareja estable por serle fiel a alguien que, de seguro, no voy a conocer jamás. Eso lo impide. Ah, y que prefiero vivir una vida sin dolor, no soy masoquista, gracias.

A Hanji se le borró la sonrisa.

—Pero Levi… al menos debes intentarlo. Debes darte una…

Los ojos fríos de Levi la hicieron callar.

—¿Una oportunidad? ¿Otra? Te recuerdo que lo intenté con Erwin, quien _también_ era un beta, ¿y qué pasó? Casi me desangro en el hospital cuando intentamos darnos un beso, por culpa de ese estúpido instinto que quiere castigarme por todo, y él terminó envenenado por las feromonas que emanaron de mí. No, gracias. No quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez—zanjó el tema, terminándose de colocar los guantes y la bufanda—Con suerte me deja estar al lado tuyo porque sabe que, a pesar de que eres una Alfa, no tienes ni el mínimo interés sentimental o sexual en mí.

Hanji se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose algo culpable, pero aun así intentando persuadirlo.

—Levi, recuerda que ese día tus medicamentos estaban caducados y…

Pero el pelinegro no le prestó atención.

—No me importa bajo qué circunstancias pasó aquello Hanji, pero pasó. Estoy bien solo. Me voy. Hasta luego—dijo después de tragar sus supresores, bebiendo del vaso de agua que siempre se encontraba al lado de su cama.

La chica no pudo detenerlo cuando lo vio irse y solo suspiró resignado.

—De verdad quiero que seas feliz enano.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Eren es hora de nuestro receso!—gritó Armin halándolo del brazo, sin dejarlo casi firmar su salida.

—¿Por qué vamos tan rápido Armin?—preguntó el ojiverde, notando como éste lo hacía casi correr por las calles, empujando a las personas y disculpándose al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo hambre—afirmó un tanto avergonzado—, y ayer fui a visitar esta pastelería en donde hacen unas tartas de manzanas riquísimas. Debemos de llegar antes de que se llene por completo o sino tendremos que volver y comer en el McDonals como siempre…y realmente no quiero eso.

Por alguna razón a Eren le entraron ganas de ir a ese lugar, él tampoco tenía ganas de ir a ese restaurante de comida rápida. No otra vez, y menos para encontrarse con esa persona desagradable que trabajaba allí.

—Vamos… ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!—apuró el paso, y si no fuera porque Armin era el único que conocía donde quedaba la mencionada pastelería, él habría arrastrado al pelinegro.

Lo primero que vieron a llegar es que, gracias a Dios, no habían tantas personas en la fila, y lo segundo que notaron —o más bien Eren notó—, fue al cobrador de la caja.

—Gracias por su orden y vuelvan pronto—acento francés marcado, ojos azules, rostro de muñequita francesa, pero con ese toque masculino que lo hacía ver más sensual. Desde su lugar cercano Eren pudo apreciar su fresco —y casi nulo— aroma a beta. Esa suave, nada extravagante y que pasaba casi desapercibido.

Eso era lo que más le encantaba a Eren de lo poco que conocía del pequeño beta —eso aparte de sus ojos y su pequeño cuerpo, claro está—, su aroma característico no era para llamar la atención, como lo haría cualquier omega, más bien era todo lo contrario.

Sin notarlo una sonrisa se amplió aún más en su cara, casi rasgándole las mejillas en el proceso.

Ese beta era perfecto para él, y lo quería a su lado.

Una sonrisa interna apareció esta vez.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Levi se sentía algo agotado mentalmente, ese día Petra —la dueña del local— lo había puesto en la caja para cobrar y, _claro_ , para que también practicara su alemán.

Había pasado toda la mañana diciendo cosas simples, y disculpándose —aún en contra de su voluntad—, por la mala pronunciación de las cosas en algunas ocasiones, además de que algunos de los clientes hablaban demasiado rápido y no les entendía mucho —lo que ocasionaba otra disculpa y pedirle de forma amable que volviera a repetir—.

Entonces había llegado la hora de su pesadilla.

Las doce en punto.

La hora que marcaba el mediodía, la hora en donde la mayoría de las personas salen a comer…

…y él trabajaba en una maldita pastelería que hacía dulces, y bebidas deliciosas… y todo por un precio económico y conveniente.

Definitivamente agotador.

Cuando llegara hoy a su departamento se daría un baño largo para relajar los músculos, y se iría a dormir. Su cerebro estaba sobreusado, demasiado exprimido. Ni cuando estudiaba se sentía tan agotado.

Se masajeó las cienes en lo que su cliente decidía que comida ordenar.

—Levi—escuchó la voz de Petra a sus espaldas. Se giró levemente encontrándose con su dulce sonrisa—, ve a las mesas, yo me encargo de la caja—ordenó con voz suave.

Levi parpadeó.

—¿Qué le pasó a Auruo?—le preguntó con cautela.

Ella sonrió.

—Fue con Erd para que le curara la lengua. Se la volvió a morder, pero esta vez al parecer fue algo grave, lo llevó al hospital.

Levi quiso decir algo, pero solo le asintió a Petra.

Atender las mesas era mucho mejor que quedarse en la caja.

—Mis disculpas…—se apresuró a decir al cliente, haciendo una leve inclinación pon la cabeza en modo de disculpa, yéndose a buscar el bloc de notas que se utilizaba en esos casos, y para ponerse el delantal rosado con rayas blancas y bordados sobre su uniforme, pensando que si Hanji lo veía así se burlaría de él hasta después de morir.

No notó que dos clientes más allá del de la caja, unos ojos verdes lo habían observado con atención, siguiendo con su mirada cada movimiento que hacía el beta.

—Ven Armin—ahora fue su turno de jalar a su amigo del brazo—. Vamos a las mesas…

El rubio se sintió confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Pensé que íbamos a ordenar y a volver al trabajo—dijo el rubio, sentándose en una de las sillas en la mesa que Eren había escogido, y mirando a su sonriente amigo con curiosidad.

—¿Te acuerdas del hermoso beta del que te había contado?—preguntó entusiasmado.

Armin asintió despacio.

—Si…, ¿porqué?

Eren señaló con el dedo, casi de forma suave —como si pudiera acariciarlo desde lejos—, hacia el pelinegro que se colocaba el largo delantal.

—Es él.

La emoción que Armin notó en Eren al decir esas dos palabras, y el brillo peculiar que le rodeaba los ojos, le hizo sonreír.

Eso era nuevo en su amigo, y le sentaba bien esa hermosa sonrisa que portaba.

Le recordaba al Eren antiguo… a ese que se había esfumado al enterarse que era un Alfa puro, y todo lo que eso conllevaba esa ''maldición''; como le solía decir Grisha.

De pronto esa sonrisa se le congeló en la cara, y comenzó a temblar levemente, nervioso. Armin alzó una ceja en forma de pregunta.

—¿Qué…?

—Buenas tardes, soy Levi, y seré quién tome su pedido—dijo el azabache de forma neutra, formal, pero educada, sus ojos posaron en el chico con el que había tropezado en su primera semana en Alemania casi por inercia.

El chico portaba un overol naranja fuerte, algo sucio, lleno de grasa en algunas partes —por alguna razón divina no se asqueó, sino todo lo contrario pues su estómago comenzó a burbujear un poco, aunque él no sabía lo que significaba— , sus zapatos eran unas botas color crema con punta de metal, notándose pesadas, sus ojos volvieron a recorrer camino hacia arriba, descubriendo que el overol estaba abierto, colgando sus mangas por los costados de la silla, dejando ver el pecho fuerte de Eren, su piel tostada cubierta por una camisilla gris sin mangas y pulcramente limpia.

—¿Qué desean ordenar?—preguntó casual, dejando de mirar al moreno, para fijar su vista en el rubio que le acompañaba, quién también traía el mismo y desaliñado overol naranja.

¿Sería su pareja? Era otro beta… cabía la posibilidad.

—Am, yo quiero un, uhhh, pie de manzana, y un frappuccino con extra nata, por favor—susurró el rubio, un poco intimado por la mirada del otro beta sobre sí.

Levi asintió.

—Vale, un pie de manzana junto con un frappuccino extra nata—apuntó en el pequeño bloc de notas, sus ojos miraron nuevamente a Eren, sintiendo como su corazón se exigía de más, comenzando a bombear sangre a una velocidad más alta de lo normal—. ¿Y usted?—preguntó casi indiferente, como si no lo hubiera visto antes, como si se le hubiera olvidado el que…

—Su número de teléfono, _por favor_ —dijo Eren con una suave sonrisa.

Armin se mordió el labio para no reír, y miró hacia otro lado para darle más ''intimidad'' a su amigo, de todas formas sus hombros temblaban por la risa sofocada.

Eren estaba actuando como un atrevido suicida, sin duda alguna.

Mientras que a Levi —aparte de darle casi un ataque cardiaco— apretó el bolígrafo en su mano, su ceño se frunció, pensando que había entendido mal.

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó manera cortés, pero de forma casi cortante—. Creo que he entendido mal su orden, ¿me la podría repetir?—dijo con todo su orgullo por los suelos, pisoteándolo para que no se alzara de allí.

Eren contuvo sus risillas.

—Una tarta de Selva Negra **(*1)** , y un frappuccino con chocolate, por favor—pidió con la cara inocente.

Levi se relajó. Sí, había malentendido todo… Su oído se había turbado por el cansancio mental. Debía ponerle aún más empeño a sus estudios de alemán, sería demasiado incómodo si se confundía de nuevo de esa manera.

Apuntó en su libretita la orden.

—Bien. Una Selva Negra, con un frappuccino con chocolate—repasó en voz alta, observando como Eren asentía, con la misma sonrisa en la boca—. ¿Eso es todo lo que desea?

La sonrisa de Eren se tornó algo traviesa.

—Eso y su número, _por favor_ —volvió a decir.

El pelinegro dio un pequeño bote en su lugar, mirando algo mal al otro.

—Hola _Levi_ —acentuó su tosco acento alemán al decir el lindo nombre—. No sabía que trabajabas aquí—saludó casual Eren, como si anteriormente no hubiera dicho nada vergonzoso—. Soy Eren, con el que tropezaste en la calle una vez, ¿me recuerdas?

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Pregúntele a sus carpetas de dibujos, y a su memoria USB que contenía los dibujos digitales con la imagen de ese hermoso moreno… ¡Ah!, y, claro, a el hermoso lienzo de sus ojos colgado del techo de su habitación, justo donde estaba la cama, haciendo que lo primero que viera al despertarse fueran esos ojos, y lo último que viera antes de dormir, pues también. Parecía obsesionado. ¿Necesitaría un psicólogo? Él pensaba que sí.

—No. Disculpe mi mala memoria, pero no logro recordarle, señor Eren—mintió de forma perfecta, sin expresividad en su rostro.

Pero lejos de hacer que Eren borrara su sonrisa, ésta se amplió más.

—Estás mintiendo—dijo con una voz musical.

'' _Qué adorable''_ , pensó el trigueño al ver su cara enojada. Parecía un gato recién bañado.

—Cree lo que quieras—contestó seco, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza—. Si me disculpan iré a por sus órdenes, con permiso—y se fue de allí con pasos normales, pero queriendo aumentar el paso hasta correr hacia la cocina.

Estúpido Eren, por su culpa su estómago tenía un nudo extraño.

Armin al fin pudo soltar unas risillas, mientras que Eren tenía cara de embobado mirando los movimientos felinos del pequeño beta.

El rubio decidió molestarlo un poco.

—Está _sexy_ —sonrió para sus adentros cuando la cara de Eren se giró hasta donde él de forma rápida y lo miró mal.

— _ **Mío**_ —le gruñó un poco, enojado, luego parpadeó arrepentido—. Yo… Armin… lo si-

La carcajada de su rubio amigo no se hizo esperar, interrumpiéndolo de forma descarada.

—No te preocupes. Era solo una broma semental, si está lindo pero no es mi tipo—le sonrió tranquilizador—. No tienes porqué disculparte.

Eren le sonrió de medio lado, aún un tanto apenado, su alfa a veces se salía un poco de control —pese a los muchos medicamentos— cuando estaba enojado. Aunque ni siquiera se percató de que su Alfa puro interior había salido para defender lo que consideraba _de su propiedad_ , mas Armin sí, pero prefirió guardar silencio, sonriendo ante la decepción de Eren al ver que el pequeño beta no fue a llevar su pedido, sino que un peli-marrón había tomado su lugar.

Levi, desde la cocina, suspiró con alivio, su estómago más relajado, al igual que su pulso.

Lo que él no sabía era que Eren había decidido algo.

Acosaría al azabache hasta conseguir una cita, eso seguro. Sonrió para sus adentros, y, sin él percatarse, su Alfa interior se regocijó, por primera vez de acuerdo con él después de muchos años.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La primera vez fue un martes.

Levi respiraba con tranquilidad, y al tiempo, algo decepcionado, en su trabajo. Había pasado una tranquila semana desde que Eren había ido allí… y éste no había vuelto.

Se sentía tranquilo y enojado, todo a la vez, lo cual le provocaba un pequeño dolor de cabeza que lo comenzaba a atormentar. Nunca sus emociones habían estado tan fuertes, ni siquiera con el incidente de Erwin… ¿Qué carajos pasaba?

—Levi~—lo llamó una voz cantarina.

Petra llegó hasta donde él, su cara portaba una gran sonrisa.

—Dime—contestó tranquilo, terminando de trapear el suelo de la cocina pues ya estaban cerrando.

—Deja eso a un lado por un momento… un beta adorable me mandó a entregarte esto luego de pedir un frapuccino con chocolate~—le extendió a Levi la pequeña carta doblada.

Levi al escuchar el pedido se le paró el corazón por segundo, justo después éste comenzó a palpitar con furia. ¿Sería él…?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Tomó con delicadeza el papel que su jefa le ofrecía —pese a que quisiera arrancárselo con las manos en ese mismo instante—, y lo abrió, encontrándose con una caligrafía algo tosca y fuerte. Sin saberlo se mordió el labio.

 _«Hola Levi._  
 _Lamento no haber podido pasar por la pastelería, mi horario de trabajo se ha ampliado en las últimas noches, es agotador, enserio… Pero bueno, quiero pedirte disculpas por ser algo brusco la vez pasada. No me tienes confianza como para hacer eso de darme tu número, así que, obviamente, no tienes que hacerlo…. Aunque me gustaría, claro, pero entiendo que todo será con calma._

 _Pero primero, y en recompensa por lo bruto que me porté, te confesaré un detalle pequeño pero grande a la vez. Desde el momento en que nos chocamos no he dejado de pensar en ti. Tienes unos ojos preciosos, aunque eso probablemente te lo hayan dicho muchas personas a lo largo de tu vida. Pero lo quiero recalcar, pues pareciera que en vez de ojos, lo que se pudiese apreciar fuese tu alma pura…_

 _Bueno, me despido._

 _Ya en la otra carta que te envíe, o en persona, te diré que más me gusta de ti, de lo poco que me has dejado apreciarte._

 _Así qué, esté preparado, lindo Levi, porque lo voy a cortejar como nunca antes nadie lo ha hecho…_

 _Eren.»_

El estúpido sonrojo que le apareció en las mejillas fue suficiente para que Petra le sacara una silenciosa foto con el celular.

El ceño de Levi se frunció.

—Puaj, que cursi—se quejó en voz alta, mientras que su corazón latía desbocado.

Maldijo entre dientes cuando sintió aquel nido en el estómago de nuevo.

—Bueno, si no deseas guardar la carta, la puedo tirar por ti, si quieres—Petra extendió la mano, ocultando sus risas burlonas.

Si el francés creía que engañaba a alguien mientras portaba ese color fluorescente en las mejillas, estaba muy equivocado.

Claro que ella había leído _todo_ el contenido de la carta… aquel chico era adorable. Deseaba un hombre así, fuera lo que fuera.

Levi frunció aún más su ceño, guardándose la carta en el bolcillo trasero de sus vaqueros, al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, ya la tiro yo en casa. No voy a dejar que Auruo ande, como siempre, de curioso y le dé por leerla. Ni muerto dejaré que lea esta cursilería de mierda.

Petra apretó los labios, aun conteniendo su sonrisa.

—Vale—asintió—. Como sea, ya puedes irte, has ayudado mucho por hoy.

Levi le asintió en forma de despedida.

—Gracias, adiós—sus pasos rápidamente se perdieron por el pasillo detrás de ella.

Entonces pudo reír con gusto, pues, aunque el de cabellos negros aparentara seriedad, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y su hablar un tanto rápido, nervioso, y que remarcara un poco más su acento, delataba su estado de emoción… Aunque éste no lo notase, o no lo quisiera notar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La segunda vez fue al día siguiente.

Caminaba tranquilamente y sin prisas hacia su casillero. Se sentía mejor, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, luego de haber leído esa carta. Carta que había sido guardada con llave en una pequeña caja fuerte en donde generalmente guardaba sus ahorros, y no había sido tirada a la basura como le había dicho a Petra…

Se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que la carta no le había agradado. Nadie había tenido ese detalle con él, nunca, y menos por creerlo ''un simple beta''.

Al llegar a los armarios del personal se quitó la pequeña mochila de una correa que traía encima. Era de color verde militar, estaba raída, vieja, desgastada… Pero le encantaba, porque había sido un regalo de su madre a los quince años. Además de eso se quitó su suéter de lana crema, y los puso dentro del ordenado casillero… cuando se percató de una linda nota de color azul fluorescente pegada a la reversa de la puerta con un pedazo de cinta adhesiva.

La tomó con cuidado, para leerla, pues la curiosidad le comía y aún faltaban unos minutos para que su turno comenzara.

 _«Lindo Levi;_  
 _Creo que hoy podré ir a verte. No sé si lees estas cosas, pero espero que sí, me harías muy feliz._

 _Bueno, como te contaba. Tal vez hoy pueda ir a verte, ¿no es genial? Si no lo es para usted, para mí sí. Logré adelantar trabajo anoche, aunque mi jefe me odia, enserio… ¡Cómo espera que desmonte el motor de un camión, que lo repare, y que lo vuelva a montar en un día!_ **(*2)** _… Aunque yo no hice caso y me lo tomé con calma, lo pude entregar a tiempo, pero me tuve que quedar hasta tarde en el trabajo para adelantar…_

 _¡Definitivamente quiero verte!_

 _Eren_

 _PD: Me gusta tu cabello, es tan radiante… Se ve sedoso al tacto. Me gustaría comprobarlo por mí mismo, pero no lo haré hasta que usted me deje, claro»_

Su rostro pasó del blanco a un rojo Leve por el último comentario.

—Tsk. Idiota… —frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo voy a saber yo cuanto se tarda en desmontar un motor…?

Con suerte él lograba ponerle gasolina y cambiar una rueda. Nunca había tenido un auto propio por el poco ingreso familiar, y porque no era como si lo necesitara realmente, el pueblo en donde había crecido era relativamente pequeño, todos se conocían, y todo estaba cerca.

Dobló la carta y la guardó en una de sus carpetas, dentro de su mochila, para luego cerrar su casillero y comenzar a caminar, cuando una oración de la carta se le hizo presente…

 _«Creo que hoy podré ir a verte»_

Se paró en seco, mirándose al espejo.

Solo llevaba una camisa de manga larga negra, con el estampado de la pastelería, unos vaqueros viejos, algo sueltos, pues debajo de ellos llevaba unos pantalones-medias termales —por el frío de afuera—, y su calzado constaba en unos Vans con estampado de la galaxia. Sus cabellos en el mismo peinado de siempre, y no llevaba ninguna pulsera o su arete de la oreja derecha —un precioso zafiro azul que le había regalado el novio de su tío Kenny, Uri—, ni su preciada gargantilla…

—¡¿Pero qué carajos hago?!—se reprendió a sí mismo, enojado—. Ni que fuera una omega quinceañera enamorada de su primer alfa… joder.

Salió dando zancadas de allí, en dirección a la cocina, completamente enojado.

Erd, quién cargaba unas cajas más atrás, se le quedó mirando extraño pero con una sonrisa en su cara. Levi era lindo cuando se enojaba de esa forma… La otra le daba miedo.

Ocultó su carcajada y dejó de pensar en eso para continuar haciendo su trabajo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Levi se encontraba ansioso, aunque lo quisiera ocultar. Toda la mañana había estado mirando repetidas veces la puerta, pensando en ese beta que le estuvieran notitas como si estuvieran en primaria.

Eran ere un mocoso malditamente cursi, y tierno…

Esa palabra le gustaba… Mocoso.

Se la diría a él cuando viniera. Le quedaba perfecta por su comportamiento.

Eran las siete de la noche, estaban por cerrar, y Levi estaba indiferente trapeando el suelo de la pastelería. El mocoso inmundo no se había presentado, y se recriminaba lo idiota que había sido por ilusionarse tan estúpidamente por algo así, como si fuera un simple adolescente.

—Disculpe, ¿podría atenderme?—susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Se quedó congelado en su lugar por una fracción de segundo, pero reaccionó rápido y se giró.

Eren estaba allí, con el cabello revuelto, el overol completamente puesto y manchado por grasa, pero, a pesar de la cantidad de gérmenes que sabía que tenía, Levi quiso darle un puñetazo en toda su varonil cara por llegar tan tarde, para luego abrazarlo por haber llegado.

Se desconoció así mismo ante ese pensamiento, así que frunció el ceño, mostrando de nueva cuenta su indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó seco.

Eren se mordió los labios, apenado, extendiendo otra carta doblada, solo que esta era de un papel color rojo.

—Antes de que la tomes, quería decirte que eres muy lindo Levi.

Su corazón comenzó a batir como loco.

—Ya…—fue lo único que pudo contestar—. ¿No vas a pedir nada?

Eren negó con la cabeza, insistiendo con el papel, aunque no lo pareciera su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido en esos momentos.

Levi soltó un suspiro, tomando el papel, abriendo la carta con cuidado, nervioso por dentro por la cercanía del otro. Tratando de no hacer ninguna expresión mientras leía la carta.

 _«Querido Levi;_  
 _Lamento la tardanza, mi jefe no me dejó salir hasta ahora. Quiero que aceptes mis disculpas si has estado esperándome todo el día. Si no es así, de todas formas me disculpo, pero quiero que sepas que yo estaba ansioso de verte. Realmente un día sin ti parece una larga espera._

 _Eren»_

Levi alzó su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, viendo como Eren temblaba levemente del frío.

Chasqueó la lengua, guardando la carta en sus pantalones, como si no le interesara.

—Ven. Te voy a dar un café cortesía de la casa, mocoso. Das pena al temblar así—dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la barra—. ¿Qué no te enseñaron que en los días fríos se debe llevar un abrigo…?

Eren sonrió de medio lado.

Veía que el beta era muy extraño reflejando sus emociones, pero eso le gustó.

Esa noche al Eren llegar a su casa se bañó y abrazó la almohada, durmiéndose pensando en el lindo chico de aquella pastelería.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Desde ese momento, y por un mes corrido, Eren le llenaba de cartas por las mañanas —se enteró que iba muy temprano para entregárselas a Petra—, e iba todos los días a verlo a la cafetería, excepto sus días libres —sábado y domingo en donde ninguno de los dos trabajaba—, y por consecuencia el lunes la carta siempre era más estúpidamente romántica, rayando en lo empalagosa con sus; _«Fue muy duro el no ver tus lindos ojos por dos días, sentía que me iba a morir», «Mis días fueron grises pero al menos podía pensar en tus coloreadas mejillas…»_ …y el resto de cosas sumamente dramáticas.

Pero estas le alegraban un poco el día al azabache, haciendo que su compañera de departamento lo mirara extrañado —no le había dicho de las cartas y no se lo iba a decir—, pero claro que ésta tenía sus propias conclusiones, el azabache había aumentado sus dibujos sobre Eren. La musa lo acompañaba a todas partes, e incluso en las servilletas de la pastelería lo dibujaba en sus horas libres.

No sabía lo que le pasaba. Se sentía tan raro haciendo eso, veía a Eren en todas partes.

—Tiene un buen perfil para modelo, eso es todo—se convenció a sí mismo aquella tarde en la cafetería, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Un aroma suave, pero atractivo para su olfato le inundó los sentidos. Era un aroma que conocía muy bien… Sus ojos se dirigieron al que sería el último cliente de la pastelería.

—Buenas tardes, quisiera un…

—Frappuccino con chocolate, ¿no?—interrumpió Levi alzando una ceja.

Eren rió feliz ante ese gesto, significaba que el chico le prestaba atención.

—Si Levi. Eso mismo—le sonrió con ganas, mostrando sus coquetos hoyuelos, haciendo suspirar al omega que escondía el pelinergro en su interior.

Levi se aclaró la garganta, tratando de no pensar en varios dibujos que se le habían ocurrido. Sus manos picaban por una pluma y un papel. Deseaban dibujar y desahogarse.

—Ya sabes cuánto es, entonces—le extendió la mano con descaro hacia adelante pidiendo el dinero.

Eren se mordió el labio, manteniendo la sonrisa por la excesiva confianza que le demostraba el francés. Le extendió el dinero en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Levi lo tomó y lo contó con cuidado, poniéndolo en la caja después y entregándole el recibo de compras, y fue hasta la ventanilla que daba a la cocina dejándole un papel sobre la pequeña tablilla que solo decía ''Eren''. Ellos entenderían. El chico pedía lo mismo todo el tiempo. Pensaba que tenía que avisarle que si pedía tanto dulce le provocaría diabetes… Algún día se lo diría.

Volvió a su puesto en la caja y notó que el ojiverde lo estaba mirando con demasiada intensidad.

Un pequeño escalofrío, que casi pasa desapercibido para él, le recorrió la columna.

—¿Qué me miras mocoso?

—Me debes una cita—respondió Eren siendo completamente honesto, sin embargo la respuesta seguía sin tener coherencia con la pregunta.

Demasiado honesto, si le preguntan.

Se sintió levemente mareado.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Levi alzando una ceja.

—Porque no es justo que cada vez que te vea me quede con las ganas de seguir conociéndote—dijo sincero, y Levi se quedó pasmado ante tanta sinceridad.

Era mucha para una sola persona…

—Pues…

La intensidad que desprendían aquellos ojos verdes, que parecían brillar, lo mantuvieron en su lugar, incapaz de seguir hablando.

—No te voy a obligar ni nada. Pero me gustaría llevarte a tomar un chocolate caliente, aunque, bueno, preferiría llevarte a tomar un helado mientras caminamos por el parque, pero con este clima sería casi un suicidio. Aun así me gustaría que charláramos, escuchar tus gustos y tus disgustos. Solo charlar para conocernos mejor. No tiene por qué ser ahora pero…—Eren tomó una pluma y un papel que había allí y apuntó su número de celular—. Ese es mi número—le tendió justo cuando salía su orden de frappuccino—. Nos vemos luego Levi…—dijo por último, alejándose de allí, dejando pasmado al cobrador mientras que Petra reía a las espaldas de éste.

Levi no pudo controlar el leve calor que le subió por las mejillas, apretando el pequeño papel en la mano.

—Ese idiota…

Sí, Eren había sido un torpe al pedirle una cita, se le habían trabado las palabras, las había enredado y dado explicaciones innecesarias, pero había sido tierno, como siempre…

Definitivamente Hanji se pondría feliz cuando se enterara de eso.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Se encontraba recostado en la cama, los ojos mirando al techo pero sin observarlo realmente.

'' _Suprímete, esconde tu naturaleza, se otra persona, así lograrás ser feliz''_ , recordó el consejo de su doctora cuando había cumplido los trece años.

Había vivido todo ese tiempo así, sin importarle nada. Era tan natural olerse así mismo sin feromonas fuertes, mirarse al espejo y no encontrar la curvatura que le anchaba un poco las caderas, esa que se supone que era para que su pasaje estuviera ampliado, listo para que su hijo tuviera más espacio en su vientre, además de que cuando llegara el parto pudieran pasar más fácilmente por allí. Era tan normal para él, que ni siquiera le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a las pastillas que le habían suprimido su desarrollo para mayor efectividad a la hora de dormir sus hormonas.

Hacía años que había dejado de tocarse el vientre deseando ser como los demás omegas _normales_ , quienes podían concebir con su persona amada sin tener que estar esperando a una persona que jamás llegaría. Suprimió ese deseo doloroso de querer sentir un ser creándose en sus entrañas.

A veces su caja de recuerdos se abre, y se ve a sí mismo recordando el momento en que su madre lo tuvo que cambiar de colegio a los trece años, para no tener que explicar el repentino cambio de _omega_ a _beta_. Recuerda haber llorado incontrolables veces en silencio, al ver como todas las personas a su alrededor encontraban a su pareja, o como moría de envidia al ver a un omega en proceso de gestación caminando por la calle de la mano de su alfa.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno; _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice yo? ¿Por qué merezco esto? No he sido mala persona…_

Pero con el pasar de los años comprendió que nada de esos pensamientos valía la pena. Se encerró en sí mismo. Lo único que por años le quitó su frustración y sufrimiento, se convirtió en su sueño.

El dibujo.

Quiso ser pintor, y, aunque al principio sus dibujos no eran buenos —solo rayas, garabatos y rostros desfigurados—, trabajó muy duro día y noche para perfeccionarse. En su pueblo natal recuerda haber vendido varios cuadros a distintas personas que le habían ayudado a ahorrar el dinero que usaría para pagar la universidad. Poco a poco su instinto de omega se fue apagando, desapareciendo casi por completo, hasta que apareció Erwin, un beta rubio muy buena persona, quién fue amable con él, y que lo ayudó en momentos algo difíciles.

Sucedió en mitad del último curso de escuela, cuando ambos tenían dieciocho años.

Erwin se le había acercado a él en el recreo. Él estaba leyendo un libro de arte, absorbiendo más conocimientos y técnicas que le resultaban cruciales para sus nuevos dibujos y pinturas.

—Levi—lo había llamado el ojiazul, tomando asiendo a su costado.

Él había despegado sus ojos del libro, posándolo en aquellos ojos más claros que los suyos. Esos que siempre lo miraban de una manera desconocida y profunda.

—¿Pasó algo?—preguntó un tanto preocupado al ver como las mejillas del otro se tornaban un poco rojas, resultándole adorable ese hecho.

—…—Erwin soltó un suspiro—. Sí. Pasa algo.

Levi solo atinó a fruncir el ceño, invitándolo a continuar con un asentimiento de la cabeza, cerrando su libro, diciéndole con ese gesto que tenía toda su atención.

El rubio volvió a suspirar, agitando un poco su cabellera.

—Me gustas—soltó de repente el rubio, dejando pasmado al pelinegro—, y no solo porque seas lindo por fuera, me gusta tu forma de ser. Todo en ti mejor dicho… Arrrhhh… que mierda…. Mejor olvídalo—dijo el rubio, perdiendo su compostura usual de caballero—. Soy inteligente para muchas cosas pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno para confesármele a un chico.

Levi sonrió de medio lado de forma imperceptible.

—A mí también—le susurró bajo, solo para que Erwin lo oyera.

Los ojos claros se encontraron con los suyos, y rápidamente una blanca sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—¿Puedo besarte?—preguntó Erwin acercándose un poco, mirándolo con determinación a través de sus largas pestañas rubias.

El corazón de Levi comenzó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal en ese momento. Jamás lo habían besado, y, de verdad quería saber lo que se sentiría, y más si era con la persona que quería.

¿Podría ser eso una señal del cielo para ser feliz con alguien? ¿A pesar de que todo parecía estar yendo demasiado rápido?

Solo le asintió un poco a Erwin.

Sus rostros se comenzaron a acercar lentamente, entonces Levi sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, ese fue el primer síntoma que desataría una catástrofe.

Cuando casi ambos labios se tocan, fue que comenzó. Las hormonas de Levi se dispararon por completo, sus entrañas comenzaron a retorcerse, a apretarse, sus músculos internos comenzaron a rasgarse por sí solos. De su nariz, ojos, boca, y oídos comenzó a emanar sangre, debido a los capilares que se rompían sin razón alguna. Sus manos empujaron el cuerpo de Erwin para que se alejara, sin poder ver lo que le pasaba al rubio, cayendo en la inconciencia por el dolor que su cuerpo estaba padeciendo.

Al tiempo después de despertar le habían dicho que le habían vendido pastillas caducadas, y que por eso su naturaleza de omega había salido de esa forma tan amenazadora.

Pero lo peor fue lo que le informaron sobre Erwin.

—Está en coma. Tus feromonas le envenenaron causándole convulsiones, y haciendo que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer. No sabemos cuándo despertará—le había informado su doctora.

Levi se sintió una mierda.

Luego de eso jamás volvió a saber de Erwin, sus padres se lo habían llevado a Estados Unidos para que no se pudiera juntar con él de nuevo. Para que no lo dañara más.

Allí su omega murió completamente para él. Iba a ser un beta en toda la regla desde ese momento. Su dosis de pastillas aumentó —de doce píldoras a dieciséis—, todas éstas para que no sintiera nada de dolor, ni remordimientos, y que pudiera llevar una vida más tranquila. Cosa que había funcionado por todos esos años.

Incluso en esos momentos. Cosa que le sorprendió.

Miró de nuevo el papel que tenía el número de Eren y suspiró. Un rayo de esperanza poco a poco se colaba por su corazón.

Tal vez esta vez…

Con un suspiro de resignación Levi cambió el teclado de su celular, de francés a alemán.

Iba a arriesgarse nuevamente.

¿Era malo desear ser feliz?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Esa noche, a altas horas de la madrugada, Eren recibió un mensaje de un desconocido que solo decía; _«Prefiero un té negro a un chocolate, mocoso»_

El castaño no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara sus labios.

 _«Mañana lo recogeré a la salida del trabajo, sargento»_

No hubo ninguna respuesta, pero ambos, con varias calles de distancia, descansaron esa noche como nunca antes, sintiéndose acompañados por primera vez en sus vidas.

… Tal vez el destino les sonreía por fin.

* * *

 **(*1): Selva negra:** Es una tarta de entre 25 y 30 cm de diámetro recubierta de crema chantillí y decorada con virutas de chocolate y cerezas en la parte superior. Las capas interiores están hechas con bizcochuelo de chocolate embebido en kirsch y entre las capas tiene un relleno de crema y mermelada de cerezas. **(N/A: Gracias Wikipedia por explicarlo XD)**

 **(*2) Desmontar un motor de un vehículo pesado:** Según lo que escuché de mi cuñado, el desmontar, reparar, y volver a montar un motor de un vehículo pesado —en este caso, camión—, se tarda mínimo dos días para hacer los reajustes necesarios, o cambiar el motor en uno nuevo. Mi cuñado es mecánico, ¡así que confío en él! =3

* * *

 **Contestaciones a los reviews: ¡Muchas gracias por ellos! =3**

 **Katra Belikov: ¡** Contí **~! n.n** Espero que te haya agradado

ChibiGoreItaly:

Aquí la conti Chibi-chan **(¿Te puedo decir así? *ojitos de cordero degollado*) ¡** Ojalá y te guste **~!**

yuki ayame 3: ¡

Me asustaste con tu agresividad **(?)!** Okno **XD ¡** Pero aquí tienes el capítulo y bastante larguito **~! ¡** Espero que te guste **!**

 **Lynnc:** **Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo** **:3** A partir del siguiente su acercamiento va a avanzar más **=3 ¡** Saludos a ti también **! ¡Y besos!  
**

* * *

 **Nota:** Lamento la demora, pero he estado enferma en estos días, so que no me he sentido muy bien.

En fin, gracias por todo **=3**

Os amo y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Citas

**Disclaimer:** Hajime Isayama ©

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos;**

 **Citas**

— **Advertencia—**

 **Este capítulo puede causar diabetes crónica, vómito de arcoíris y la aparición de unicornios parlantes en su habitación. Se sugiere discreción…(?)**

Ese día despertó con un nudo en el estómago, la piel más fresca de lo normal, completamente descansado, y sin rastro de ojeras.

Había dormido demasiado bien esa noche, por eso había logrado despertar antes que la alarma sonara. Era viernes, y aunque no tenía trabajo —porque su jefe iba a estar de viaje por unos días y no confiaba plenamente en sus empleados como para dejarlos a cargo del taller— debía prepararse para algo más importante y que le tomaría todo el día.

Hoy tendría la cita con Levi.

Una risilla boba apareció de sus labios.

De repente un aroma más fuerte que el que solía tener le avisó que era hora de dormir a su alfa. Se levantó de la cama con pereza, yendo hasta la pequeña cocina de su departamento. Abrió la gaveta en donde guardaba las pastillas por casilla diaria, las tomó todas en el puño de su mano, empujándolas hacia su boca de una vez, se inclinó hasta el grifo de la cocina, abriendo la llave y pasando agua por su garganta para derretir las píldoras y que estas hicieran su efecto más rápido.

—Ahh… ya nada me impedirá que el día sea perfecto —dijo con la cara mojada mientras sonreía.

Volvió hasta su cuarto y, tras pensarlo un poco, decidió enviarle un mensaje al beta.

 _«Buenos días, Levi. Espero que hayas amanecido bien, porque yo dormí como nunca. Definitivamente estoy ansioso por nuestra cita. –Eren»_

Muchos se burlarían por lo cursi y empalagoso que podía llegar a ser…

Pero no era su culpa, al fin podía dejar salir su lado caballero y romántico con alguien que le interesaba de verdad sin tener que esperar a que ese ''omega destinado'' le bajara del cielo.

Y lo iba a disfrutar al máximo.

…

Los ojos de Levi no se despegaban de la pantalla de su celular ni por un minuto. Releía el mensaje una y otra vez, mientras que sus mejillas —rebeldes y tontas mejillas— adquirían un tono rosado muy impropio de él.

—¿Sabes? Le puedes sacar una foto de pantalla, te durará más~—la voz cantarina de la Zöe lo hizo volver a la realidad.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Imbécil. Fuera de mi cuarto—le gruñó bloqueando el celular, y mirándola con todo el mal gesto que pudo reunir.

Hanji se rió ante la mueca extraña que se formó en la boca de Levi.

— _Vale_ , me voy, ¡pero luego me cuentas de quién se trata enanin! —le dijo cerrando la puerta, pero algo le decía que ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Poco le importaba eso en esos momentos.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse salió de la cama para ir a asearse en el baño y luego tomando una relajante ducha con agua caliente, saliendo colocándose la ropa que había preparado el día anterior para ir a su trabajo, desviándose luego hacia su armario en donde tomó una mochila más grande que las que usaba generalmente, esa que le había regalado Hanji para su cumpleaños pasado, y que solo usaba para ocasiones especiales.

Era color crema, tenía la torre Eiffel en blanco y negro en uno de los costados y varios candados repartidos por toda la tela de la mochila, simulando aquel puente donde se sella su amor con aquella cerradura.

Amaba esa mochila.

Guardó sus mejores prendas de vestir y sus accesorios. También buscó unos botines cortos marrones de salir, poniéndolos en una bolsa, colocándolos sobre la ropa doblada en la mochila. Se daría un baño en su trabajo, por nada del mundo iría desarreglado a su primera cita.

—Levi, enserio, ya dime lo que pasa. Nunca te llevas ese bolso a menos de que sea algo importante, pitufo—lo asustó Hanji con su voz.

Levi suspiró enfurruñado, pero luego miró a su amiga. Esa desquiciada chica que siempre estaba allí para él, y que siempre lo había apoyado en todo desde que se habían conocido hace ocho años atrás. Volvió a suspirar.

—Eren me invitó a salir con él… Hoy—dijo de manera rápida.

Hanji se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, pues no esperaba que Levi soltara la información tan pronto, pero luego gritó en medio de un chillido, haciendo que el ojiazul deseara taparse los oídos como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Cosa que no hizo, por supuesto.

—¡Levi! ¡Eso es emocionante! —Hanji pone una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios—. Aunque ya me lo imaginaba, esa sonrisita de obsesivo no me engaña…

—¿Obsesivo? —preguntó con un tic en los ojos.

La pelimarrón solo afiló aún más su sonrisa, apuntando el cuarto lleno de bocetos y retratos del chico en cuestión.

—Eres malo ocultando estas cosas, e-na-no~—y se largó de allí, corriendo mientras reía.

—¡Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda!

Su rostro estaba caliente y colorado.

Se había olvidado de aquel pequeño detalle de su cuarto.

—Ahhh… yo y mi puta vida…

De verdad tenía que hacer algo para arreglarlo… ya parecía un acosador. No quería ni pensar lo que Eren fuera a decir si entraba a su habitación…

Chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente.

—Es la primera cita y ya estoy pensando en traerlo aquí… debo de estar enfermo… ¿Qué podría hacer él en mi habitación…?

—¡Muchas cosas buenas para tu cuerpo!

—¡Cállate cuatro ojos! ¡Y largo de aquí, de nuevo!

…

Por enésima vez miró su ropa en el reflejo de los vidrios de la entrada de la cafetería. Su ropa estaba bien, era elegante e informal al mismo tiempo. Llevaba su arete, y su chalina más abrigadora. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan inseguro? Estaba tan nervioso… Nunca antes se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Erwin.

Frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que es algo normal en las citas —pronunció para sí.

Recargó su espalda contra una esquina, poniendo su vista en el teléfono, abriendo una aplicación de acertijos para distraer su mente un poco…

—Buenas tardes Levi.

Mentiría si no dijera que tuvo que agarrar el teléfono con fuerza para no tirarlo al suelo. El moreno podía ser tan silencioso como un fantasma cuando se lo proponía.

—Buenas tardes Eren—le contestó con un cabeceo al mirarlo.

Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior por inercia, sus manos volvieron a picar al observar cómo iba vestido su cita.

Chalina corta color crema, desabotonada, dentro una camisa azul celeste, con una gran bufanda negra que le cubría el cuello y caía hasta llegar al comienzo de las piernas. Sus pantalones oscuros medios flojos, y unas botas del mismo color que la chamarra. En su cabeza un gorro tejido que le ocultaba las orejas del frío.

Sus manos picaron nuevamente en esa sensación ya tan común.

Deseaba dibujarlo tanto.

Eren sonrió ampliamente, mostrando esos coquetos hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban, y le extendió un codo en su dirección.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó juguetón.

Levi se debatió un poco entre extender su mano o no hacia Eren cuando entendió aquel gesto.

'' _Al diablo el orgullo. Se vive solo una vez''_ , se dijo mientras su mano se pasaba por el codo de Eren y quedaban entrelazados como los antiguos caballeros con las damas.

—Veamos que tienes preparado, mocoso. Sorpréndeme.

…

Levi estaba de mal humor, y se le notaba en la cara. No era por culpa de Eren… Bueno, sí pero no al mismo tiempo. Era culpa de aquel _jodido_ alfa rubio que le coqueteaba a Eren de manera descarada mientras este pedía las entradas a la película animada que tanto ansiaban ver ambos, _''The Good Dinosaur''_.

Su ceño no se fruncía más porque era físicamente imposible. El muy cabrón estaba desprendiendo hormonas para aturdir a _su Beta_.

Apretó los dientes.

—Que disfrute la película, _Señor_ …

¡Como quería golpear esa sonrisa que tenía el muy bastardo! ¡Y el muy imbécil era ciego! ¡Él estaba con Eren! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo veía?!

Antes de que pudiera decir algún comentario cargado con delicioso y afilado sarcasmo, Eren habló por él.

—Gracias —tomó las entradas con rapidez, y lo abrazó por los hombros, frunciendo el ceño—. Tenga por seguro que _nosotros_ _ **dos**_ disfrutaremos la película. Que pase buena tarde.

Se fueron de allí, Eren arrugando la nariz.

—Dios, que mal olor tenía ese hombre. ¿Por qué soltó feromonas así de repente?

Levi rodó los ojos, molesto.

—¿O eres imbécil o eres idiota? ¡Le gustaste! Estaba tratando de llamar tu atención —sus manos se cruzaron con fuerza, comenzó a caminar más rápido dentro del cine, casi llegando a donde entregan las taquillas, y te indican la sala de la película.

Eren caminó a su lado sin problema, un solo paso suyo eran tres de Levi.

—¡¿Le gusté a un Alfa?! —preguntó sorprendido con una sonrisa y Levi se quiso morir.

'' _Vale… contra eso no puedo competir… No soy un alfa''_ , pensó y su pobre corazón dio un vuelco, sintió un vacío allí dentro. Quiso devolverse a la taquilla, coger al rubio oxigenado y romperle los dedos uno por uno y de manera dolorosa.

—Si tanto te gustó, vete con él —gruñó de mal humor, tomó su taquilla de la mano de Eren y se la entregó al guardia que los veía entretenido.

'' _Jóvenes''_ , había pensado.

Eren se apresuró a hacer lo mismo antes de que el pequeño beta gruñón lo dejara atrás.

—¡No me malinterpretes! Es solo que es gracioso. Eso es todo—lo tomó de la cintura, dándole un pequeño beso en la coronilla, luego girándolo para ver de frente como el ojiazul estaba medio en shock—. Mi cita eres tú, y no me importa nadie más —sus ojos se afilaron, y sonrió de forma hermosa, demostrando sus hoyuelos, sabiendo que eso derretía al más bajo.

—Tramposo… Larguémonos de aquí, joder —miró para otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo—. Sino querré volver hacia allí y sacarle la mierda a golpes. No me gusta que interfieran con lo mío —volvió a gruñir.

Eren sonrió, tomándolo de la mano, pero sin entrelazar los dedos.

—¿Lo tuyo, eh? Vaya, qué posesivo me saliste —le susurró al oído.

Levi apretó los labios, conteniendo la respiración por la cercanía.

—Y tu atrevido —contraatacó.

La risa coqueta de Eren lo hizo estremecer.

—No tienes ni idea de lo atrevido que quiero ser contigo… pero primero seré un caballero. Ya tendré tiempo luego para dejarte jadeando debajo de mí.

Ceño fruncido y una mirada de enojo fue lo que recibió… además de aquel sonrojo más intenso que los anteriores.

—¡Awww! ¡Pero qué adorable te vez!

—¡Muere!

Eren lo jaló hacia los asientos finales.

—Pero si es la verdad. Pareces un adorable gatito gruñón.

—Que te den.

—¿Quién me va a dar? ¿Tú? —lo miró de arriba hacia abajo—. ¿Qué me darías entonces? Si me das la espalda te estaría eternamente agradecido. Sé por dónde atacar… —dijo socarrón.

¿Su corazón podía estar latiendo más rápido? Esperaba que no, porque de ser así explotaría. El estúpido de Eren lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Ya no sentía mariposas en el estómago… Sentía elefantes bailarines de ballet en pleno recital.

—Estás siendo un pervertido, pensé que serías un caballero —susurró, observando como la oscura sala se iba llenando de adultos y niños en tan solo minutos.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—Lo siento, solo quería molestarte y que te sonrojaras un poco. Es que te vez lindo todo nervioso y tratando de parecer enojado —le dijo sincero.

Levi miró esos ojos verdes completamente cristalinos, el chico decía la verdad.

Le sonrió levemente, atreviéndose a tomar la mano morena, apretándola de manera suave.

—Tu sinceridad asusta, mocoso.

Eren no pudo más que reír. Risa que se le acabó abruptamente cuando vio lo que las personas traían en la mano.

Gaseosas y palomitas de maíz.

Maldijo por lo bajo, era un idiota.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Mierda, olvidé comprar la comida… —se palmeó la frente—. Vuelvo ahora, iré a comprar.

La mano de Levi le impidió avanzar.

—La película ya va a comenzar, te la perderás si vas ahora. Mejor la vemos y comemos luego. Recuerda que aún me debes mi té.

Eren sonrió.

—Vale.

La película pasó sin contratiempos, sus manos buscándose de manera tímida, rosándose, mirándose de reojo, sonriéndose bobamente como unos bobos adolescentes enamorados. Al menos Eren, Levi era más discreto y solo hacía una mueca torcida por morderse los cachetes de manera interna, para ocultar lo mejor posibles sus reacciones.

A Eren le encantaba mirar la forma en que se trataba de ocultar, le parecía de lo más adorable.

Estaban tan perdidos en su burbuja personal que no notaron las feromonas que varios soltaron a su alrededor, tratando de llamar la atención de alguno de ellos. Frustrados por el hecho de que no eso no pasara.

—Estuvo buena la película.

—Sí, muy bonita…

Realmente frustrados, pues los dos ''betas'' salieron de allí abrazados por la cintura y hombros, hablando como si nadie más existiera.

Incluso el rubio que había intentado ligar con Eren horas antes se les quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Un fino dedo medio le fue dedicado cuando pasaron cerca. Iba a replicar, cuando una mirada azulina y amenazante lo cortó en su lugar. Aquellos ojos en un segundo parecieron helarle la sangre de manera literal, un olor putrefacto se instaló en su nariz, quemándole las fosas nasales, revolcándole el estómago de las nanceas. Se sintió mareado, asqueado y con dolor de cabeza.

Los ojos azules, pese a que ya no lo miraban y la persona que los portaba estaba lejos de su campo de visión, seguían apareciendo en su mente, una clara amenaza escrita en ellos.

'' **ALÉJATE DE LO QUE ES MÍO''**

Un espasmo le recorrió la columna.

—É-Él no era un simple beta… —susurró ronco antes de desmayarse con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente.

…

'' _ **Porque todos los que odien a una pareja verdadera, estarán condenados a sufrir…''**_

…

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—El azul —dijo Eren conteniendo una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Levi cruzó las piernas, entrecerrado los ojos.

—No jodas y dime la verdad —demandó.

Estaban en una linda cafetería en un centro comercial que quedaba cerca del cine esperando sus órdenes. El Jeager lo había querido llevar allí porque el restaurante tenía dueños franceses, y en ello se veía reflejado en la decoración. Pequeñas torres Eiffel estaban repartidas en el mostrador. Varios cuadros de grandes artistas de ese país estaban colgados en las paredes cremas, con toques de la época victoriana.

—No miento —replicó el trigueño, alzando sus manos —. Es la verdad. De pequeño siempre me gustaba el azul. ¡Tengo un gran elefante de peluche en mi cuarto que lo prueba!

La sonrisa de medio lado de su cita lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos y hacer un medio puchero.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva—. Amo los peluches.

—Nada. Te creo…

Eren lo miró con sospecha.

—Vale… ahora dime el tuyo.

—El jade—contestó con la frente en alto, la espalda completamente recta y semblante relajado.

—Mentirosillo~ —picó juguetón con voz cantarina.

—Claro que no… Mocoso.

—¡Ey!

—No miento —volvió con el tema—. A mí también me gusta ese color de pequeño. Que tus ojos sean de ese color me tiene sin cuidado.

Eren sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso fue un tanto _cursi_ de tu parte.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no.

—Sí lo fue.

—…Realmente eres un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Eren dejó pasar esa frase y se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Una camarera llegó con sus pedidos en ese mismo instante, haciendo que ambos desviaran la mirada, algo apenados, mientras esta sonreía.

—Hacen una bonita pareja, si me permiten decirlo —les alagó ella, terminando de poner la comida y las bebidas en la mesa.

—Gracias —contestó Eren, volviendo a mirar a Levi, mientras que este jugaba con los bordes de una servilleta.

—Cualquier otra cosa que necesiten, me avisan —sin más la mujer se fue a atender otras mesas.

Eren tomó su plato comenzando a comer.

—Qué aproveche~

—Igual, gracias por la comida…

Levi miró el plato de loza blanca con hambre. El aroma del Cassoulet francés **(*1)** se orilló en sus fosas nasales, logrando que su estómago gruñera por la espera. Tomó el tenedor y con cuidado se llevó una de las salchichas a la boca. El sabor explotó en su paladar y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, estaba exquisito.

—Esto sabe delicioso… —comentó mirando a Levi —. Dios… de verdad que vendré aquí cada vez que pueda… ¡Esto está…mmm!

Al pelinegro le resultaban graciosas las muecas que Eren hacía al comer.

—Te lo prepararé algún día. Mi madre me pasó la receta secreta de la abuela y sabe aún más delicioso que este… Que no está nada mal —se llevó otra cucharada a la boca.

Eren reprimió como pudo una sonrisa, observando el semblante tranquilo del ojiazul.

—Realmente ya tengo ganas de probarlo…

—Pero sí estás comiendo…

—Me da más hambre de tan solo pensar en ti cocinando… Con un lindo delantal como el que llevas puesto en la cafetería…

—Muere, pervertido…

—Realmente no quieres eso, yo sé que estás muy a gusto conmigo…

—Lamentablemente así es…

Lo gracioso es que la conversación se daba en susurros, junto con miradas cómplices. Terminaron la comida entre conversaciones carentes de sentido, y varias carcajadas del moreno, Eren pidió que les trajeran un chocolate caliente y un té, los cuales se los sirvieron rápidamente.

La conversación tomó un giro un poco más serio luego de eso.

—La verdad es que no me atraen ni los alfas ni los omegas —admitió Eren, mientras se tomaba su chocolate caliente. Deseaba saber la respuesta de Levi, si él decía que en particular no los odiaba, pues algún día le confiaría su secreto. Solo esperaba que entendiera y no se asustara.

Mientras, Levi sintió un leve nudo en su estómago de nervios, ese mismo que trató de ignorar.

'' _Ahora soy un beta, no volveré a ser un omega jamás en mi vida. No importa si no le gusta mi verdadera naturaleza''_ , se dijo a sí mismo, auto convenciéndose.

—Pues es una cosa que tenemos en común —bebió un sorbo de su té —. Prefiero a la mayoría alejados de mí, exceptuando a Hanji y a otros pocos, los Alfas solo quieren marcar a todo lo que se le cruce por el frente, y los omegas mayormente se dejan hacer a gusto sin pensar bien las cosas. Son un asco —hizo una mueca.

Sabía que no estaba bien demostrar el odio que sentía, el rencor, la envidia que, aunque en menor grado, le recorría las venas.

—Pero según como digo la parte mala, también digo la buena —aclaró, luego de beber otro sorbo de su té—. Admiro a las parejas que logran tener una familia, y que la sacan adelante. Mis padres eran el común Alfa/Omega, y al morir mi padre, cuando yo aún era pequeño, mi madre cayó en depresión, pero consiguió dos trabajos para poder mantenernos. Nunca me sobró nada, pero tampoco me faltó, por eso admiro a las parejas en general que no importa lo que pase siempre van a ser una familia, y con eso me refiero a los Alfa/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Alfa/Beta, Alfa/Alfa, Omega/Omega.

Eren había escuchado atentamente todo lo dicho por Levi, sonrió con el final.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —rascó un poco su barbilla—. Mis padres también son lo común, pero a pesar de varios problemas que hemos tenido los tres, siempre han sabido cómo seguir adelante.

Levi asintió.

—Definitivamente son buenos padres, mocoso.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—No soy un mocoso, tengo veintitrés años —sonrió con orgullo.

Levi alzó una ceja.

—Yo también, para tu información… — _''Bueno, casi''_ , pensó —. Así que te puedo decir mocoso cuando quiera —sonrió detrás de su taza.

Eren hizo un puchero.

—¡No! Entonces digamos nuestras fechas de nacimiento. Así sabremos con certeza quién es el mayor…

Levi frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que no le convenía eso para nada…

—¡Comienzo yo! —se apresuró a decir Eren sin esperar respuesta del otro—. ¡Treinta de marzo!

El pelinegro apretó los labios.

No, definitivamente eso no le convenía, pero la mirada de insistencia de Eren no le dejaba de otra que dijera la suya.

—Veinticinco de diciembre —contestó al fin, ganándose un par de ojos verdes agrandados.

—¡En navidad!

—Sí… supongo…

—¡Eso es genial!

—No es para tanto… Mocoso.

—¡Que eres menor que yo!

—Pero actúo con más madurez.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿No? —Levi alzó una ceja de la manera más elegante posible—. Yo estoy hablando tranquilamente mientras tú estás chillando como un crío. A demás no te has dado cuenta de que he mentido respecto a mi edad —sonrió triunfal.

El de cabellos marrones solo atinó a hacer otro puchero, para luego sonreír un tanto pícaro.

—Te diré algo cursi que se me vino a la cabeza con respecto a nuestros cumpleaños. En mi signo, mi piedra predilecta es el topacio, como tus ojos, yo sé que la tuya es el rubí, así que toma mi sangre y seré fiel a ti —recitó, sus ojos verdes sin parpadear parecían querer arrancarle el alma al chico.

Levi no supo que responder a eso.

—Estúpido mocoso cursi…

—¡Ey!

…

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó Eren, mientras caminaban tranquilamente por unas cuantas calles casi desoladas a esas horas de la noche, esas que daban hacia el departamento donde vivía el pelinegro.

—Mucho —contestó sincero Levi, jugando con las llaves en sus manos, mirando el cielo despejado, notando las pocas estrellas que se veían debido a la luz de las farolas y los edificios.

—Eso me alegra —sonrió Eren, e imitó a Levi, dirigiendo su vista al cielo—. Las estrellas son preciosas… Parecen las joyas que adornan el cielo. Es una lástima que aquí no se vean mucho.

Levi suspiró melancólico.

—En mi casa en Francia se veían bien claras. Como vivíamos en una colina un tanto alta, podías hasta observar el cielo redondeado, y el polvo espacial acumulado en algunas estrellas. A mi madre y a mí nos gustaba quedarnos los fines de semana fuera para observar el cielo, algunas veces hasta dormíamos en la intemperie… —se sumió en sus recuerdos, haciendo que varias lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, las limpió tan rápido como salieron—. Disculpa.

Eren al verlo de aquella forma lo abrazó por los hombros, recostando su cabeza sobre la del más pequeño, prometiéndose a sí mismo el buscar un lugar en donde se vieran las estrellas de aquella forma, y llevarlo.

—No tienes porqué disculparte. Extrañas tu país, la extrañas a ella. Es comprensible —lo pegó un poco más hacia sí —. Es una de las cosas que te hace humano…

Levi pasó su mano por las estrechas caderas del más alto.

—Eres un mocoso cursi…

—Y tu un enano adorable…

Sumidos en un silencio cómodo no dijeron nada más hasta llegar frente al hogar de Levi. Un gran edificio color blanco algo grisáceo con muchos apartamentos pegados, la puerta del frente del departamento tenía una letra y un número —A16—, y era de color marrón cobrizo que se notaba algo viejo. Levi subió los tres escalones de madera que chirreaban bajo sus pies, y se quedó vacilando unos instantes en el porche de la entrada.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó sin saber o decir que hacer realmente.

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Ya es algo tarde y las calles tienden a ser un poco peligrosas a estas horas—contestó rascándose un poco la barbilla, demostrando sus nervios.

Levi buscó algo en su chaqueta, extendiéndole luego de unos minutos varios billetes a Eren, quién lo miró con una ceja alzada y un claro signo de interrogación en su cara.

—Es para que tomes un taxi. Ya has gastado mucho dinero en mí hoy, y quiero que llegues en una sola pieza a tu casa —explicó el ojiazul.

—Pero… —comenzó a replicar Eren, pero la mirada que le dirigió Levi lo hizo callar.

—No acepto peros, ni ninguna excusa. Ya pedí un taxi para ti, así que debe de venir ya —era verdad. ¡Bendita la hora en que inventaron la aplicación de servicio de taxis!

El destino estuvo de su favor, pues pronto un auto con el emblema de Taxi ser aparcó frente a ellos.

—¿Ves? Ya apareció —le sonrió altanero, pasando por el lado de Eren y pagándole al conductor por adelantado, para que el otro no tuviera opción, luego volvió hasta donde se encontraba el de cabellos marrones, parándose frente a él.

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, Levi… De verdad que eres un chico muy tierno, y adorable preocupándote por mí —tocó las suaves mejillas, que se tiñeron rápidamente de un rojo brillante.

—Como digas…

—Es enserio… —susurró pegando sus frentes, poniendo más nervioso al ojiazul.

—Sí, como sea... No hagas esperar al taxi, se puede ir… —desvió la mirada.

Eso hizo a Eren sonreír más.

—¡Incluso cuando te intentas deshacer de mí eres adorable!

Recibió un pequeño codazo en las costillas, por parte del más bajo. Pequeño, pero aun así doloroso.

—Ouch —se quejó sobándose la parte adolorida, pero con una sonrisa.

—Idiota.

Ahhh... Como amaba ver ese ceño fruncido.

Rió.

—Bueno, Señorito Levi, me despido agradecido por su compañía el día de hoy —se inclinó, tomando una pequeña mano entre las suyas y besándola suavemente.

Levi no dijo nada, solo apretó los labios, viendo como Eren se acercaba demasiado hacia él. Por inercia cerró los ojos, esperando un beso en los labios, pero se sorprendió cuando Eren solo le besó la frente, y luego se alejó.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró con la confusión escrita en sus facciones.

La brillante sonrisa de Eren, que parecía iluminar toda la calle, lo dejó sin aliento mientras su corazón se le derretía dentro del cuerpo.

—Te dije que sería un cortejo largo de mi parte —le guiñó un ojo, con el mismo aire coqueto de aquella vez en la cafetería —. Te enamoraré poco a poco, ya verás Levi, lego no podrás dejar de pensar en mí… Hasta mañana y buenas noches —y sin más, dio media vuelta adentrándose en el taxi, despidiéndose con la mano.

Lo dejó allí, frente a la puesta de su casa, con el corazón en la boca, las mejillas coloradas, y una sonrisa más que estúpida estirándole la cara.

—Mocoso idiota.

Lo que no sabía Eren es que no le hacía falta mucho para _terminar_ deenamorarlo.

…

 _«Esta vez es mi turno, mocoso»_

 _«¡Ya sabes que soy mayor que tu Levi!... ¿Y de qué hablas?»_

 _«Esta vez me toca a mí llevarte a salir. Así que aparta el sábado en tu agenda, te voy a llevar a una cita»_

 _«¡Levi! *Chilla emocionado*»_

 _«¿Y así me reclamas el que te diga mocoso?»_

 _«Sí \\(•u•)/ *le da un abasho de osho*»_

 _«Eres un crío…»_

 _«En todo caso, TÚ crío, señorito Akerman»_

 _«…Jódete»_

…

Levi ahorró dinero durante una semana, haciendo varios cuadros y vendiéndolos, además de guardar la propina de la cafetería. Pero al fin tenía dinero suficiente —ya le había pagado a Hanji su parte del alquiler del departamento—, así que esta vez fue el quién propuso la cita el sábado siguiente.

Lo invitó a una feria invernal que había visto por internet hacía unos días atrás.

Eren se había maravillado, y brincado de la emoción en su casa. Era su segunda cita formal, y el que estaba invitando era Levi, lo que quería decir es que al moreno le interesaba tener una relación sentimental con él. Se sentía tan feliz que pasó toda la mañana del sábado silbando, mientras se arreglaba para su cita. Tomó una dosis extra de medicamentos y los metió en su bolso de lado, por precaución, no quería arruinar su día con el pelinegro por causa del estúpido alfa que resguardaba en su interior.

El beta de lindos ojos topacio pasó por su hogar a las dos treinta de la tarde en punto, iba todo vestido de rojo, abrigado, calientito, y… _sexy_.

'' _Me lo comería ahora mismo''_ , dijo el Alfa puro para sus adentros, por fuera solo sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen de los que van de rojo? —preguntó divertido—. Al de rojo, me lo cojo.

El chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Comenzamos con las perversiones de Jeager… Ni siquiera me dices unas buenas tardes, ¿dónde quedó el supuesto _gentleman_ que iba a conquistarme? —alzó una ceja.

Eren rió, rascándose la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento detrás de sí.

—Lo siento, es que tenía que decirlo… Era algo más fuerte que yo…

Levi se encogió de hombros comenzando a bajar las escaleras junto al de ojos jade.

—No importa. Como quiera no eres al primero al que se lo escucho decir… —dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

La sonrisa de Eren se tensó en su cara, su ceño se frunció, apretó los puños dentro de la chaqueta de cuero que portaba.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quién fue?

—Un cabrón imbécil que iba en bicicleta, cuando yo venía para acá, de lo más seguro un adolescente hormonal. El estúpido se me quedó mirando y se calló en un charco helado, fue gracioso. Al menos eso le debió de haber quitado la calentura.

La sonrisa del trigueño volvió a aparecer en todo su esplendor.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó con duda, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en el vientre al pensar en esa posibilidad.

—De todo el que se te acerque con intenciones de conquistarte…

'' _Puede que no lo sopas, pero eres solo mío…''_ , completó en su mente mientras sonreía de manera inocente.

—Ya… —susurró Levi, sospechando que a aquella oración le había omitido una parte importante.

—¡Mira Levi! ¡Llegamos! —Eren jaló a su cita hacia la feria que se alzaba ante ellos con esplendor—. Wow…

Levi no pudo expresarlo mejor.

Un castillo de hielo blanco se alzaba ante sus ojos, por lo que podían ver en la fila había competencia de iglú y otras cosas varias. Eren creía que iban a comprar las entradas, pero el pelinegro las había encargado con anterioridad, por lo que pasaron hacia dentro sin mayores contratiempos.

—Esto es hermoso… —volvió a decir Eren, fascinado.

—Estoy contigo…

Levi jamás había visto algo así antes. Tanto blanco y azul resplandeciendo. ¡Incluso había personas comendo helado! —¡Helado en pleno invierno, por Dios! —. Era todo tan precioso…

—¿A dónde quieres ir primero, Eren? —se aferró al brazo del excitado muchacho que no dejaba los ojos quietos y que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de hiperactividad.

—¡Definitivamente allí! —Levi ya parecía un muñeco de felpa al Eren estarlo cargando a todos lados.

Su destino fue la competencia de iglús, la cual estaba por comenzar. Se inscribieron y le dieron un espacio vacío en donde colocarse. No escucharon las reglas, ni siquiera estuvieron pendientes al premio, lo único que hicieron fue _intentar_ hacer el iglú.

No lo lograron, cabe aclarar.

Las manos de Levi podían ser buenas para dar pinceladas en un óleo, o para dibujar, mientras que las de Eren eran perfectas para con los autos. En lo que ambas manos congeniaban era en una cosa, eran torpes con la nieve. Las paredes y los ladrillos que intentaban hacer se les caían al tiempo. Así que luego de un rato optaron por hacer unos pequeños muñecos de nieve con formas extrañas, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de los jueces que calificaban los iglúes.

Obtuvieron la cinta de participación con orgullo, había sido divertido.

El segundo puesto lo escogió Levi. Debía agarrar patitos de hule de color azul con los dientes. Estos estaban en una pequeña tina de agua, que simulaba ser un barril. No le agradaba la idea de mojarse la cara, pero le interesaba el premio.

Si conseguía coger veinte patitos en menos de dos minutos un gran panda de felpa sería su recompensa.

Eren había dicho que le gustaban los peluches, ¿no?

Comenzó, escuchando los gritos de euforia del trigueño que lo alentaba. El agua estaba demasiado helada y hacía que sus mejillas ardieran quemadas, pero no le importaba. Llevaba dieciséis patitos cuando la campana de tiempo sonó. Frunció el ceño y pagó por otra ronda, hasta que a la tercera vez lo consiguió.

Ganó el oso de peluche, aunque ya no sentía las mejillas ni los dientes.

—¡Felicidades, Levi! —aplaudió Eren a su lado—. ¡Pero estás todo mojado te puedes resfriar! —se sacó su bufanda verde oliva y comenzó a secarle la cara.

—Deja eso mocoso —se quejó, pues se sentía raro, el chico no obedeció hasta que lo tuvo completamente seco—. Sí que eres persistente...

—Mira quién habla —se burló el otro con una sonrisilla—. El que acaba de ganar un juego de patitos al tercer intento… —le sacó la lengua, divertido.

Levi sacudió la cabeza y le tendió el oso.

—Porque quería ganar esto para ti, habías dicho que te gustaban los peluches, ¿no?

Eren sintió que el aire se le iba, mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un gran sonrojo.

—Levi… yo… G-Gracias… E-Es muy hermoso… —tomó el oso y lo abrazó con fuerza, colocó luego su frente sobre la de Levi al inclinarse—. Nadie jamás había hecho algo así por mí.

Levi lo miró a los ojos, una de sus manos enguantadas se posó en una de mejillas morenas.

—Pues el resto de las personas son unos idiotas… Se nota que eres un chico especial y debes ser tratado como uno.

Y Eren quiso tanto besarlo en ese momento…

Allí fue que se decidió con más fuerza.

No importaba lo que su estúpido Alfa puro deseara, ese hermoso Beta era el indicado, lo sentía en el corazón.

…

La cita en la feria había sido divertida. Eren no soltaba el peluche para nada por lo que Levi le tuvo que dar de comer en la boca el algodón de azúcar —que sorprendentemente no era de color azul o blanco, sino de un rosa chichón—, el pelinegro disfrutó, tanto como odió esa parte, pues sus mejillas estaban demasiado coloradas por la vergüenza… Los ''Aww's'' chillones que soltaban algunas omegas al verlos no eran para nada tiernos.

También se deslizaron en trineo por una colina, pero como Eren insistía tener al bendito panda con él —Levi ya se estaba poniendo celoso de ese pedazo de tela relleno de algodón— cayeron estampados en una gran montaña de nieve por no ver el camino… Pues el señorito oso tapaba la visión.

Ahora se encontraban de camino hacia la casa de Eren, muertos de frío, con la ropa dura por la nieve que se había derretido en ella y congelado luego. Aun así portaban unas lindas sonrisas en sus caras. La de Eren más —mucho más— notable que la de Levi.

Sumidos en un silencio cómodo llegaron de manera tranquila hasta la casa de Eren.

—Me divertí mucho Levi, muchas gracias —amplió más su sonrisa, haciendo que su rostro varonil se viera un tanto aniñado por sus característicos hoyuelos.

Levi metió las manos en sus bolcillos mientras se balanceaba en sus pantalones.

—No hay de qué, mocoso… Yo también me divertí.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato, Eren abrazando al peluche, para luego volver a pegar su frente sobre la de Levi.

—También gracias por el Señor Osito… —musitó de manera suave.

—No me digas que ese será su nombre…

—Nop, estaba pensando en ponerle algo genial, como Misifuz o algo así…

—…Pobre panda…

—¡Ey! No te burles… Al menos no le puse algodoncito de azúcar o algo parecido…

—De ti creo que hasta lo pensaste…

—…¿Lees mentes?...

—…¿…Acaso eres un crío? Espera, no me contestes, mocoso…

Eren iba a protestar cuando un auto se aparcó justamente frente a su casa. La insignia de ''Taxi'' sobresalía bastante. Entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente al otro.

—Tramposo…

—Yo siempre me adelanto a los hechos querido…

Eren hizo un puchero en protesta.

—Era mi turno de llamarte a un Taxi y pagarlo —protestó.

—Hasta luego querido —se burló Levi sacudiendo la mano en su dirección, con una pequeña sonrisilla burlona en su cara mientras se dirigía a su medio de transporte.

—¡Espera! ¡Deja despedirme como se debe! —gritó Eren sin importarle que los vecinos escucharan.

El corazón de Levi dio un vuelco y comenzó a bombardear con rapidez.

¿Sería que esta vez si iba a ser besado? La sola idea logró hacer que los sapos de su estómago —ya no eran mariposas ni elefantes bailarines de ballet, eran muchos sapos— comenzaran a saltar por todos sus intestinos al querer salirse de su estómago.

Pero de nuevo no pasó.

Los calientes labios de Eren, que estaban algo fríos y resecos por el clima se posaron en su frente en un casto beso, luego fueron hasta su mejilla donde presionó un poco más, dejando un leve rastro húmedo en ella, y a Levi con esa zona caliente.

—Que pases una bonita noche, Levi…

Y tal como la vez pasada le giñó un ojo, pero esta vez se adentró a su departamento, dejando al Akerman con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, casi de manera dolorosa.

No supo cómo, pero logró montarse al taxi.

El Jeager un día de esos lo iba a matar.

…

 _«El sábado es nuestro… *giño provocativo*»_

 _«Te equivocas mocoso, el sábado pertenece a los días de la semana_ _._ _No puedes tomarlo así como así, te acusarían de secuestrador.»_

 _«¡Levi! ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! ;n;»_

 _«No. Ilumíname, mocoso»_

 _«Tendremos una cita, que te va a gustar. ¡Y yo la voy a amar pues te voy a hacer ruborizar! ¡Me salió hasta rima! ¿No es genial?»_

 _«Lo de la cita es genial. Lo de que me hagas ruborizar, no lo creo»_

 _«…Quiero verte rojo, acalorado, y sudando»_

 _«…Pervertido»_

 _«Así me vas a amar 1 Yo lo sé =3»_

 _«Tal vez…»_

La emoción que sintió Eren tras ese último mensaje no se comparaba con nada.

…

La tercera cita volvió a invitar Eren. Fue algo sencillo y un poco improvisado. Aprovechando aquellos días calientes que habían surgido en la semana, fueron hasta un pequeño lago para hacer un picnic al mismo tiempo en que alimentaban patos.

Eren descubrió algo nuevo ese día.

Algo nuevo, fascinante, entretenido y gracioso.

Levi, aquel chico que parecía ser el más fuerte del mundo…

—¡Eren quítame esta mierda de encima, pero ya! —gritó con pánico mientras sacudía el brazo con fuerza.

…le tenía miedo a las lombrices.

—Ya Levi, es solo una pequeña lombriz, no te va a hacer nada… —trató de tranquilizarlo Eren, pero su voz se notaba divertida pese a que trataba de ocultar la risa.

Una mirada de odio por parte de Levi hizo que la risa no pudiera ser contenida por mucho más tiempo.

—Ya, vale, vale, ya la estoy sacando, tranquilízate —tomó el cuerpo alargado de la lombriz, mientras sonreía socarrón, recostándose sobre Levi en el típico mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos. Cuando tuvo la lombriz en su mano la tiró hacia arriba, en donde un ave la agarró en el aire, llevándosela lejos en su pico —. Ya está… —susurró enronquecido mirando los ojos azules de Levi, sus narices casi se rozaban, sus cuerpos calientes algo pegados.

Tragó saliva y Levi pudo apreciar con deleite como la manzana de Adán de Eren bajaba y subía de manera sensual, haciéndolo suspirar de manera inconsciente.

—Gracias… —susurró el más bajo.

Menta. El aliento de Levi olía a menta, probablemente por el chicle que se había estado comiendo hacía unos minutos.

Eren se pegó un poco más a él, ambos corazones latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Los deseos de unir sus labios podían palparse en el aire.

Pero de nuevo eso no sucedió, y Levi frunció el ceño cuando Eren se levantó.

—¡Será mejor que probemos ese pie de limón que hiciste! ¡Huele muy bien!

Levi resopló por lo bajo al escucharlo, se estaba poniendo de mal humor. Sus labios picaban… ¡Quería besar a Eren pero ya!

—Podemos comer después… —murmuró gruñendo.

Eren sonrió de medio lado, nervioso.

—Si no lo hacemos ahora, las lombrices seguirán llegando y se lo comerán… —dijo pícaro, intentando distraerlo.

Funcionó.

—¡¿Qué esperas mocoso idiota?! ¡Saca el pie y córtalo ya joder!

Esa cita había sido extraña y divertida, sin duda.

Eren lo llevó en taxi a su casa tiempo después, ya bien entrada la tarde. Como las dos veces anteriores volvió a ilusionar a Levi con el besarlo, pero esta vez recibió un beso en cada mejilla y el típico de la frente, seguido del guiño, antes de irse de allí, volviéndolo a dejar solo en el frío porche de su casa.

Un suspiró abatido salió de sus partidos labios.

…

 _«Es mi turno, mocoso»_

 _«Lo haces sonar como si fuera una obligación :S ¿No quieres salir realmente?»_

 _«No es eso, es que he estado un tanto estresado en el trabajo esta semana. Pero si quiero salir contigo mocoso. Ya sabes, esta vez invito yo»_

 _«Vale… Te creeré por ahora, pero si el sábado no tienes ganas de salir, me avisas, ¿ok? No es una obligación»_

 _«Ok…»_

Esa simple contestación le hizo saber a Eren que algo estaba mal.

…

Levi canceló su cita el mismo sábado por la mañana, alegando que no se sentía bien, a Eren no le extrañó esto, y decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados, contactó a la loca mejor amiga de Levi.

 _«¿Qué le pasa a Levi, Hanji?»_

La castaña respondió rápidamente su mensaje.

 _«Un cabrón Alfa. Lo humilló en su empleo de una manera horrorosa por un pequeño accidente y por ser extranjero. Levi no ha dormido bien los últimos días, pues como sabes ayuda a su madre a pagar la renta en Francia, por lo que no solo se vale de su trabajo en la cafetería, sino trabaja en casa haciendo los cuadros que le piden, y tenía algunos atrasados. Trabajó día y noche sin parar, para tener los sábados y domingos libres —no te sientas mal por eso Erencito, por favor—, pudo entregar los pedidos a tiempo, pero ayer, derramó un batido de melón sobre aquel estúpido Alfa, todo porque el sueño lo hizo tropezar con sus propios pies. Él se disculpó como pudo, pero ya sabes que su acento es bien marcado y pues… el imbécil era un xenofóbico de mierda… Lo hizo decir las palabras ''Lo siento mucho oh gran Alfa'' pero obligándolo a que fuera con el acento alemán. Levi no hizo nada para no dañar la reputación de Petra pero, aunque muchos clientes intentaron defenderlo, la mayoría apoyaron al imbécil —varios estúpidos omegas lambiscones en busca de alguien que los marque—… Fue algo… horrible… De verdad que él se siente mal…»_

La rabia lo comía por dentro, como una víbora paseando por un tronco. Sus ojos, si no fuera por las pastillas, sabía que debían estar en tono dorado intenso.

 _«¿Sabes quién es el hijo de puta o conoces su dirección?»_

 _«Sí, ¿por qué?»_

 _«Le haré una visita…»_

El nombre y la dirección le aparecieron unos minutos después.

 _«Me parece bien, pero ten cuidado»_

 _«No te preocupes…»_

Eren sonrió malicioso.

 _«Me sé cuidar…»_

Una ventaja que los medicamentos no controlaran su fuerza de Alfa puro… Una lástima para aquel pobre diablo que se había metido con su Levi.

…

Una casa en los bosques. Típico de un vulgar cazador que cree ser de los mejores. Le pagó a la taxista para que esperara por unos momentos.

—¿Problemas con éste imbécil? —preguntó la Alfa.

—Molestó a la persona que amo —contestó con desprecio mientras miraba la puerta de la casa a través del cristal.

—Típico del maricón—susurró ella.

Eren giró la cabeza hacia la pecosa de cabellos marrones.

—¿Lo conoces?

Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron.

—Trató de arrebatarme a mi omega, Historia.

El de ojos marrones frunció el ceño.

—Entonces le daré una patada en los huevos de tu parte.

—Eso sería genial. Aunque con gusto se la daría yo misma. Ya sabes, si te veo en problemas salgo a tu rescate, ese cabrón se merece tragar tierra un rato.

El comentario le hizo sonreír, asintiendo luego de abrir la puerta del auto. Caminó varios pasos en dirección de la casa, pero la puerta se abrió de antemano, mostrando un alfa pelirojo, de ojos pequeños, cuerpo musculoso, y mandíbula de leñador.

Eren lo reconoció por la descripción que Hanji le había enviado después.

—¿Usted es Sam? —preguntó Eren de manera seria.

El pelirojo alzó una ceja, parándose frente a él, e irguiéndose en toda su altura tratando de intimidar a aquel beta. Su olor se le hacía conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—Sí, así es. ¿Qué carajos se le ofrece? —preguntó de forma maleducada.

—Tú atacaste a mi beta ayer —informó con los puños apretados, mirando hacia arriba para darle la cara a ese mastodonte sin cerebro.

Entonces el pelirojo recordó que ese olor era el que tenía aquel beta impregnado por su cuerpo mientras permanecía tirado en el suelo recogiendo el desastre que había provocado con su torpeza, mientras lo obligaba a decir aquellas palabras… Lo mejor era que la cuenta de la lavandería correría ese mes por cuenta de ese Beta extranjero, se aseguraría de dejarla bien sucia para que le llegara más alta la cuenta, así sabía que no debía de cometer el error de meterse con él.

—¡Oh! Ya decía yo que había olido tu aroma en otra parte… Te refieres a la mierda francesa esa, ¿no? Sí, lo hice y no me arrepiento. Torpes como ese no deberían estar aquí… Solo dañan la raza —escupió con cinismo y desprecio.

Los nudillos de Eren crujieron solos, mientras que una afilada y aterradora sonrisa le surcaba la cara, y sus ojos verdes tenían un sobrenatural resplandor dorado. Su cuerpo comenzó a desprender hormonas de odio, y rencor, haciendo que Sam comenzara a sentir miedo y desgarres internos sin razón aparente.

—¿Sabes? —dijo con la voz completamente enronquecida, poniendo su cabeza de lado, dándole un toque más terrorífico al asunto—. Haz cometido el peor error de tu vida…

Lo último que el pelirojo vio antes de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejara casi inconsciente, fueron unos dientes afilados que sobresalían de la boca de aquel supuesto Beta.

Ymir, en su taxi, se hacía la desentendida mientras bebía refresco de un vaso con un popote y se mensajeaba con la futura madre de sus hijos.

Ahhh… que bella sinfonía eran aquellos gritos dolorosos de fondo.

…

'' _ **En la podredumbre de la tierra caerán todos aquellos que lastimen a una de las parejas reales''**_

...

Unas horas después de sacarle la mierda al imbécil, se encontraba bañado, con un bote grande de helado de fresa en una mano y una película vieja de caricaturas en la otra, frente a la puerta de Levi.

—Hola —dijo cuándo Levi abrió, lo notó algo demacrado y con los ojos un tanto llorosos, un suéter tejido color crema algo maltrecho y unos pantalones gruesos de dormir que le quedaban anchos. Sus instintos asesinos le rogaban por que volviera hacia la casa del tipejo a romperle los pocos dientes que le quedaban—. Espero que no te moleste el haber venido.

Levi no le habló, solo se hizo a un lado invitándolo a pasar de manera silenciosa.

Eren se adentró en el pequeño departamento con una sonrisa suave.

—Traje helado y tu película favorita, _''La Bella y la bestia''_ … —habló nuevamente cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras de sí, pero un fuerte abrazo por parte del más bajo lo hicieron callar.

—Gracias por venir… Eren —su voz sonaba enronquecida y con el gorgoteo característico del llanto, lo que causó más mella en el frágil corazón del moreno.

Le correspondió al abrazo como pudo y bajó la cabeza hasta besarle la coronilla.

—Shhh… todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí, y no dejaré que nadie te haga más daño.

Levi rompió en llanto luego de eso. Estaba hormonal —los inhibidores que tomaba no controlaban mucho las hormonas emocionales—, cansado, aturdido y se sentía desfallecer con todas las obligaciones que tenía rondándole en la cabeza. Frustrado era una forma de describir el cómo se sentía. Estaba echo un asco, y se lamentaba el mostrarse así de débil frente a Eren, pero no podía parar de llorar.

Se había mudado a un país nuevo al que no conocía del todo, con una loca amiga que era parte alemana y parte rusa, con la expectativa de expandir sus horizontes, y ayudar a su pobre madre para que esta sintiera alivio… No estaba preparado para lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. La humillación y el desprecio que sentía lo habían hecho cohibirse y bloquearse. Sabía que pudo haberse defendido y salir bien parado, pero no lo hizo, sino la reputación de Petra se iría a la mierda…

Y no quería eso.

Eren lo condujo al beta tembloroso al sofá más cercano, dejando las cosas en una pequeña mesa, recostó a Levi sobre sí como un Koala, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y colocaba su barbilla en el comienzo de la espalda cubierta por ese acolchonado suéter de lana.

Así estuvieron abrazados por un rato. Hasta que las lágrimas del pelinegro dejaron de ser derramadas contra su camisa. Entonces el francés alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos más rojizos e hinchados.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que verme de esta forma… —murmuró enronquecido estrujándose el ojo derecho.

Eren afirmó el agarre de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le quitaba los restos de las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Lo que yo lamento es el no haber estado allí para defenderte. Tú no tienes que disculparte de ninguna manera. Eres un ser humano, estas cosas son normales… —le dio un beso esquimal rosando sus narices lentamente, mientras ambos se miraban a través de sus pestañas.

Era algo íntimo y cariñoso; Hanji lo sabía, por lo que no pudo evitar el sonreír al verlos. Parada detrás de la entrada a la cocina sacó una foto con su celular antes de irse de allí a su habitación. Tendría que contarle rápidamente a Moblit, esto era realmente emocionante.

Se la pasaron el resto del día juntos. Charlando de cosas triviales, o peleándose sin sentido alguno. Vieron la película que Eren había traído comiendo directamente del bote de helado —el cual se encontraba algo derretido ya— con unas cucharas desechables. Una pelea de cosquillas que ganó Eren a pesar de haberse ganado una patada en el estómago que lo había dejado en el suelo recobrando el aliento, y pasando el susto ya que había sido demasiado cerca de la ingle… Lo pudo haber dejado sin descendencia.

—¡Me pudiste haber dejado sin hijos!

—No me importa.

—Pero yo quiero embarazarte…

—…Jódete, pervertido.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas… Gatito arisco.

—Te voy a lanzar una maceta —advirtió Levi mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—No creo, después ensuciarías el suelo con la tierra, y a ti no te gusta la suciedad… Mejor lánzame un beso —paró los labios en forma de trompita.

Tal vez no le lazó una maceta, pero un duro cojín de decoración le fue lanzado a la cara. Tenía lentejuelas cocidas en él y el relleno era de bolitas plásticas… Había dolido solo un poco.

—Ouch —se quejó.

Levi sonrió de medio lado.

Todo estuvo bien entre ellos hasta que llegó la hora que Eren se tuvo que ir. Volvió a besarlo como las otras veces, solo que esta vez añadiendo un fuerte abrazo, poniendo sus cuerpos lo más cerca posible, enterrando su afilada nariz en el pelo oscuro, aspirando con añoranza el suave olor del beta.

Un suave _''Hasta pronto y buenas noches Levi''_ resonó en la estancia segundos antes de que la puerta de la entrada fuera abierta y cerrada segundos después.

La sensación de vacío inundó a Levi, de nuevo sus hormonas hicieron mella en sus inseguridades y estas volvieron con fuerza.

Sus ojos volvieron a derramar lágrimas mientras se tocaba sus aun vírgenes labios.

Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Tal vez Eren solo lo quería como amigo y él se había hecho ilusiones con todo lo que decía…

Sacudió la cabeza.

La combinación de la falta de sueño y sus hormonas sensibles no eran buena combinación, después de todo Eren había dicho que lo quería conquistar…

¿Sería que al conocerlo mejor no le había gustado su forma de ser…?

Vale, se iba a acostar para dormir al menos doce horas.

Ya luego se torturaría con pensamientos depresivos, por ahora solo quería descansar.

…

 _«¡Mi pequeño gatito gruñón~! ¡No hagas planes para el veinticuatro ni el veinticinco de diciembre!»_

 _«¿Por qué razón, mocoso?»_

 _«¡Te tengo una sorpresa!»_

 _«…No me gustan las sorpresas»_

 _«Pues las mías te las vas a tener que aguantar toda la vida, así que más te vale que te vayas acostumbrando desde ahora…»_

El corazón de Levi volvía a parecer una locomotora, mientras que los parásitos en su estómago no dejaban de revolotear.

—Eres un estúpido, Eren… —ni cuenta se dio que una boba sonrisa le cruzaba las mejillas.

…

Eren estaba nervioso, se acercaba esa fecha tan importante para Levi y él no sabía que regalarle —otra cosa aparte del lugar al cual planeaba llevarlo—, además de que debía ser algo muy especial, pues juntaba dos fechas importantes. Cumpleaños y navidad. Se jaló de los cabellos con desesperación, rodando de forma desesperada por la cama, cayendo al suelo en el proceso, un quejido salió de sus labios, pues se había dado en las costillas al caer, pero esto le sirvió de algo, ya que su vista quedó clavada en un gran lobo tallado en madera cobriza. Un regalo de su abuela.

El lobo estaba sentado en sus cuartos traseros, mientras miraba fijamente a la nada, su cola enrollada en un costado, mientras que una llave parecía colgar de su cuello.

Recordaba las palabras de su querida abuela materna cuando se lo regaló.

''— _Nuestros ancestros fueron muy unidos a los lobos. Tan estrecho fue su lazo que los lobos nos regalaron parte de sus dones, uno de ellos, el más apreciados por nosotros los humanos, y el más que deseábamos. El poder encontrar nuestra alma eterna, Eren. Este lobo te representa a ti, y cuando encuentres a tu alma mater, continuaré con el tallado, mientras tanto consérvalo y cuídalo bien. Nunca te odies por lo que eres. Todos somos especiales por una razón, recuérdalo siempre. La naturaleza es sabia, ella sabe lo que hace''_

El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

Sin más buscó entre las gavetas de unos cajones varios pedazos de madera que tenía guardados, junto con unas pinzas, pega, cuchillas, y un cincel de tallado. Buscó unos lentes de lupa y comenzó con su trabajo.

Ya tenía el regalo perfecto para Levi.

…

Ese día, un veinticuatro de diciembre, y casualmente otro sábado, Eren lo recogió a las diez de la noche en su departamento.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Levi tras media hora de viaje.

Eren le tomó la mano izquierda y se la apretó con suavidad.

—A un lugar muy hermoso y especial… —contestó el de ojos jade, su mirada conectada con la del más bajo.

Los labios sonrosados de Levi se sellaron, apretándolos con los dientes.

No podía esperar para ver ese lugar…

Se imaginó mil y una cosa durante el viaje, más no lo que vio al bajarse del taxi.

—Eren… Esto es… sumamente hermoso…

Vaya que lo era. Estaban en la cima de una montaña completamente nevada. Los árboles muertos bañados por una gruesa capa de nieve perlada que parecía brillar con la azulina luz de luna que los arropaba. Un claro se expandía frente a él, también teñido de blanco, pero lo más hermoso era el cielo. Por la falta de luces artificiales en ese lugar, las estrellas se veían con claridad, el polvo estelar regado por entre los miles de puntos titilantes. Un flechazo de nostalgia lo atravesó.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la ventisca helada le hiciera recordad a los días fríos allí en su casa. Olía a pino…

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el pelimarrón de forma tímida, una mano dentro de la gabardina como sosteniendo algo.

—Me fascina… —asintió conteniendo su emoción, sin dejar de mirar a todas partes, emocionado con ese precioso lugar.

Eren expandió la sonrisa por toda su cara, sus hoyuelos marcándose completamente.

—Me alegro, porque este no es el único regalo que te tengo —admitió el moreno.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con una ceja alzada sobre ellos.

—No te creas que he olvidado que tu es cumpleaños.

—Aun no es veinticinco.

—No importa, ya casi lo es...

—Pues entonces comienzo yo con tu regalo de Navidad —dijo Levi, pero en su tono de voz no había chance para réplicas.

Eren asintió, apretando los labios con emoción.

Levi rebuscó algo en su bolso de lado, hasta que, con cuidado extrajo un pequeño objeto rectangular alargado, envuelto en un papel rojo con rayas blancas y un moño, pudo ver que en una etiqueta con una fina caligrafía se leía el pasaje; _Para el mocoso de ojos jade_.

—Feliz Navidad adelantada, mocoso desesperado —le extendió el regalo Levi.

Eren rió divertido ante el apodo, puso con cuidado en el bolsillo interno de su larga gabardina, uno de los objetos que estaba ocultando, para luego extender las manos y tomar el obsequio que le extendía Levi.

—Gracias, enanito gruñón —dijo besándole en la mejilla, logrando que un suave sonrojo se comenzara a expandir por su blanquecina cara.

—Solo ábrelo y ya…

—Ya voy, ya voy… ¿Quién es el desesperado ahora? ¿Eh?

—Muérete…

—Todavía no te he hecho el amor… No quiero…

—Ojalá te caiga un palo en la cabeza por pervertido…

Pero el moreno no le contestó más nada. Su vista fijada en el cuadro que Levi le había regalado.

—Dios, Levi…

Una pintura hecha de acuarelas con los colores cremas y marrones que lo hacían parecer una foto antigua o, al menos en tono sepia. Era un cuadro de ellos dos, basado en una foto que se habían tomado, cerca del lago aquel día del picnic, mientras varios patitos bebés correteaban por sus muslos, pues estaban sentados sobre la manta de cuadros. Ambos tomados de los hombros sonreían a la cámara, que en esos momentos era sostenida por un amable desconocido.

La inscripción en un costado de la pintura —en donde Levi había dejado un espacio vacío tan solo para eso—, lo hizo llorar.

'' _Espero que jamás borres esa sonrisa de tu cara, mocoso, o el mundo realmente perderá una de sus maravillas… ~Levi''_

Abrazó al de pelo negro con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias… Gracias… ¡Es hermoso!

Levi tomó su cara entre sus manos, y le limpió las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—No llores… Ese no era el motivo de mi regalo…

'' _Solo prométeme que sonreirás siempre, ¿sí mocoso?''_

—Levi, te prometo que yo… yo sonreiré toda la vida, para ti… —contestó la silenciosa pregunta de sus pensamientos.

Los labios de Levi se curvaron levemente hacia arriba.

—Nada mal…

Eren se enderezó, guardó el cuadro en su propio bolso, teniendo cuidado con que no se dañara y agradeciendo el traer uno grande.

—Bueno, es mi turno. Yo te tengo dos obsequios. Uno por navidad y otro por tu cumpleaños… —adentró sus manos en el saco, yendo hacia aquel bolcillo escondido y sacado con cuidado aquello que guardó con tanto recelo.

—No era necesario.

—Pues para mí sí. No todos los días alguien importante para mí cumple en estas fechas.

—Mocoso…

Levi recibió los obsequios con brillo en los ojos, y rubor en las mejillas.

Lo primero que le fue tendido fue una rosa con sus bellos pétalos azules, brillando al compás de la luna.

Eren se la acercó a la nariz para que la oliera.

—El color de esta rosa me recuerda a tus ojos, tan bonitos y elegantes al mismo tiempo. Mientras que el tallo con espinas, me recuerda a tu forma de ser. Guardas varios secretos dentro de ti, te proteges con un carácter fuerte, pero eres uno de los seres más hermosos cuando te dejas ver por competo, dejando mostrar que las espinas son parte de ti, pero que jamás has querido dañar a nadie realmente, que, por el contrario, sólo te proteges e intentas proteger a los demás —Eren le acarició una de las mejillas coloradas, sonriendo con ternura —. Por eso para mí eres como una rosa. Bello y fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Levi tomó la rosa que le ofrecía Eren en silencio, teniendo cuidado con las espinas, a pesar de que portaba los guantes de cuero.

Sus ojos azules observaron curiosos como el pelimarrón buscaba algo entre la ropa, sacando una pequeña pulsera de cordones de cuero entrelazados en una trenza, con varios dijes colgando. En todos ellos se podían apreciar lobos. Le dio vuelta para poder apreciarlos a todos cuando los tuvo en las manos. El primero eran dos lobos tropezando, la segunda los mismos lobos caminando juntos, la tercera lo hizo sonreír, porque el lobo marrón tenía un panda entre sus patas mientras abrazaba al pequeño lobo negro con su cabeza, en la cuarta los mismos lobos con sus colas entrelazadas, y en el último dije se encontraban los lobos formando un corazón con sus cabezas, y cuello. Sus hocicos pegados mientras sus ojos permanecían mirándose fijamente con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos miraron a Eren, un nudo presente en su garganta, los ojos medianamente nublados por las lágrimas. Claro que había entendido el mensaje subliminal que Eren había puesto en aquellos dijes.

El ojiverde estaba todo rojo cuando volvió a hablar.

—Una sabia mujer me dijo una vez que, tiempo atrás los lobos nos entregaron varios de sus preciados sentidos. Entre ellos el preciado don de encontrar a nuestra pareja destinada… —le tomó de las manos, mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo creo en esas sabias palabras, pienso que el alma siempre busca su otra mitad. Por eso quiero preguntarte una cosa. Levi Akerman, ¿aceptarías ser mi alma mater, y mi novio por el resto de nuestras vidas? —los nervios se lo comían por dentro, tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía si se estaba declarando de manera correcta o no, pero realmente no quería ser rechazado. Toda la valentía que había reunido se le estaba yendo a los pies de a poco.

Mientras, Levi se encontraba enamorado hasta los huesos en ese momento. No le importó el poseer dentro de él un omega que solo esperase a un solo alfa en específico. No pensó en nada, las lágrimas bajaron de sus orbes por sí solas, de igual forma en que salieron las palabras.

—Sí Eren. Acepto ser tu novio, y tu alma mater por el resto de nuestras vidas—contestó con firmeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los del beta moreno, apretando la hermosa pulsera entre las palmas para que no se cayera.

Al igual que el ojiazul, las lágrimas del Jeager salieron por sí solas, mientras delicadamente le colocaba la pulsera al Akerman, como sellando una promesa, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos luego. Entonces ocurrió la rutina que ya Levi conocía de memoria.

Eren besó su frente, bajó hasta las mejillas, besándolas de manera cálida, luego pegó sus cuerpos, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Azul y verde, ambos brillando con intensidad. Las mejillas rojas, por el frío y los nervios de saber lo que pasaría a continuación.

Entonces sus rostros se aceraron, y sus labios probaron por primera vez otros.

Los fuegos artificiales que sonaron a sus espaldas cuando dieron las doce bien podían ser comparados con las sensaciones que inundaban sus cuerpos en esos momentos.

Todo era calidez. Todo era pacífico. Sus manos dejaron de estar entrelazadas para dar un abrazo doble. Sus labios chocaban suavemente, unos contra otros de manera casta y torpe. Pero todo era tan perfecto, sus corazones retumbando en sus pechos, parecían querer salirse de la emoción. Suavemente se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose mutuamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños y navidad, Levi…

—Eren… —no supo que más decir, solo se abrazó a él con fuerza — Te quiero tanto… —susurró muy por lo bajo contra su pecho, para que el otro no lo escuchara, ocultando su rostro completamente.

'' _Eres el mejor regalo que me han dado…''_

Eren recostó su barbilla sobre la mata de cabellos negros. Cerrando los ojos, mientras ampliaba su sonrisa, complacido, sin dejar de abrazar aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Miró la luna que resplandecía sobre sus cabezas con un brillo azulino, y cerró los ojos.

'' _Gracias abuela, gracias a ti he comenzado a creer que la naturaleza sabe lo que hace''_

…

Cuando Levi llegó a su casa esa madrugada —cerca de las tres de la mañana— lo primero que hizo luego de despedirse de Eren con otro beso —este un tanto más largo, pero igual de cálido—, fue recostarse contra la puerta cerrada del departamento. Su mirada se encontraba brillosa y una sonrisa boba le cruzaba la cara.

La rosa y la pulsera parecían derramar la calidez de Eren, sobre su mano.

—¿Y? ¿Y? ¡¿Qué pasó enano?! ¡Me tienes desesperada por saber! ¡No he dormido nada por culpa de ustedes! —gritó con desespero Hanji al entrar a la habitación toda despeinada y desarreglada, e incluso sin sus lentes.

Levi la miró aun manteniendo su sonrisa estúpida.

—Me besó Hanji… Somos oficialmente novios y… me besó…

Esta vez no rechazó el abrazo de su amiga ni dijo nada al respecto sobre el chillido que esta soltó cerca de su oreja.

Estaba en la luna.

Finalmente…

Finalmente había encontrado al hombre con quién pasaría el resto de sus días, sin necesidad de que este fuera su supuesto Alfa.

Estaba seguro que las cosas pasaban por una razón, su madre siempre se lo decía.

…

 **Tomato** **;**

 _ **Si llegaron hasta esta parte del fic… ¡Deben amarme! Son 11 mil palabras escritas y 29 páginas en Word**_ _ **.**_ _ **¡29 páginas…! ¡Espero que la espera les haya valido la pena y que su dosis de diabetes les dure al menos un mes más…! No puedo actualizar seguido. Falta de ideas y tiempo, espero que me entiendan ;.; Aunque he de admitir que del siguiente capítulo tengo escritos como mil palabras. Bueno, me despido, ¡les amo! ¡Ah! ¡Y antes de que se me olvide…! …No tengo internet en mi casa por ahora, lo que es otra razón por la cual no he actualizado antes o más seguido. ¡Lo siento!**_

 **N/A:** No he visto The Good Dinosaur ;•; ¡Y la quiero ver! Pero no he podido… —se pone a llorar—. ¡Así que eso fueron deseos contenidos míos(?)! Por eso en la parte de la película no describo mucho de eso… T.T ¡Sorry! Espero que les haya gustado de todas maneras ;-;

 **(*1) Cassoulet francés;** Plato elaborado a base de carne de cerdo, salchichas y especias.

• ○ •

 **Preguntas** **;**

¿De qué lugares son ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras? ¡Tengo curiosidad! =3

 **PD;** Como siempre colocaré la portada completa en Estupideces de Tomato (Mi página en facebook) El dibujo fue hecho por mi también n.n y perdón se la portada sale pixeliada, es que no tengo internet (estoy utilizando el del teléfono de mi mami =3) por lo que no tengo como hacerla en pixlr... La hice en Paint X'D

 **Reviews Anónimos** **;**

 **Ness;** —le regala todo el pastel de selva negra pixeleado porque es online(?)— ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic~ Espero que te haya gustado este cap también y no hayas muerto de diabetes(?). ¡Un besote cariño! ¡Gracias por tu Review~! —le manda un habrasho(?)—

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Entre pinceles y oleos

**Disclaimer:** Hajime Isayama ©

* * *

 **Capítulo tres;**

 **Entre pinceles y oleos**

Levi salió del trabajo, sorprendentemente más temprano de lo común, y se fue directo a su apartamento a preparar algunas cosas. Era abril por lo que el invierno ya había pasado casi del todo, y podía llevar ropa más ligera, pero aun así abrigada. Su cuerpo era muy friolento desde que era un niño, cosa que había heredado de su padre o eso le había dicho Krushel, él no lo había podido conocer mucho, pues aún era pequeño cuando había fallecido.

Al llegar a su apartamento comenzó a regar en el suelo del pequeño cuarto que Hanji le preparó como estudio, unos manteles manchados de pintura de aceite, y varios tipos de cojines. Preparó el caballete en una esquina, colocando luego el cuadro en blanco donde dibujaría.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, eran las seis con cuarto de la tarde. Eren ya debía de haber salido del trabajo.

Un pitido que provino de su celular lo confirmó.

 _''Levi, amor, ya salí del trabajo. Voy a comprar algunas cosas y voy para tu casa, ¿vale? —Eren''_

 _''Ok. No me hagas esperar mucho, mocoso —Levi''_

El Akerman se recargó en la pared, sus manos tapando su cara.

 _Levi, amor._

Todavía no se acostumbraba a esas cursilerías que le decía el beta, pero no era como si le desagradaran, tampoco.

Solo llevaban saliendo tres meses y varias semanas, pero nunca imaginó que el estar de pareja de alguien le hiciera sentir así, tan completo. Con ganas de proteger y ser protegido.

Era una sensación extraña pero fascinante.

Sonrió de medio lado, aprovechando que estaba solo, suspiró antes de ir hacia su habitación, se daría un baño y se pondría una ropa más cómoda. El ambiente dentro del departamento estaba calientito, por lo que su ropa estorbaba en cierta medida, pues el cuello alto de su camisa le estaba picando.

Quince minutos después mientras se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla, tocaron el timbre de la puerta principal.

La típica sensación de mariposas en el estómago, no tardó en aparecer.

Era Eren, sin duda, porque Hanji se iba a quedar con un compañero de trabajo a dormir, por lo que no iba a llegar hasta el día siguiente —o más—, y ellos no recibían muchas visitas.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que recibió fue un pequeño ramo de claveles amarillos, y el aroma a comida rápida de McDonal's.

Tomó las flores con cuidado, acercándolas a su nariz por un segundo, embriagándose con su aroma, antes de alzarse de puntillas y depositar un casto beso en los labios de Eren.

—Hola —susurró el castaño abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Hola mocoso, gracias por las flores —otro beso dio a parar contra aquellos labios tostados que le correspondían de la misma casta forma—. Pasa.

Eren cerró la puerta a sus espaldas mientras que Levi se fue a colocar las flores en un pequeño envase con agua para proceder a colocarlo en la pequeña mesa de la sala, luego se las llevaría a su habitación.

—De nada, las vi y pensé en ti —le sonrió de manera inocente Eren.

Levi alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo coloridas y pequeñas que son.

Azul y verde se miraron fijamente durante unos pequeños instantes. Complacido el moreno vio como las blancas mejillas se teñían de un leve rosado, mientras que su ceño se fruncía y chasqueaba la lengua.

—No sé si golpearte o insultarte, decídete mocoso —se cruzó de brazos mientras llegaba hasta él.

Eren amplió su sonrisa, esta vez tomando un aire un tanto picaresca.

—Golpéame con los labios, y asegúrate de hacerlo fuerte —haló al hombre más pequeño hasta donde él, sentándolo en su regazo.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo gruñón, pero lo besó de todas maneras.

—Pero soy tu idiota…

—Lo eres…

Sus labios se movían suavemente, sus narices rosándose, los ojos entrecerrados mientras disfrutaban del contacto caliente.

Un rugido sordo los separó.

Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo, causándole que Levi soltara una pequeña risa.

—Lo siento, no he comido nada desde por la mañana, estoy muerto de hambre…—hizo un puchero.

Levi le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el estómago.

—Se nota —se burló un poco—. Ven, vamos a la mesa para que comas titán.

El de ojos jade rió ante el apodo.

—Comamos —corrigió—, también traje algo para ti, cariñito —le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se levantaban.

—… ¿Por qué cojones el diminutivo?

—Porque eres adorablemente pequeño.

—Te odio.

—No, no lo haces. Me _amas_ —dijo altanero.

—¿Quién dice?

—Tu corazón acelerado cuando me acerco de ti.

Entre discusiones sin sentido llegaron a la cocina, el moreno colocando la bolsa de comida en la mesa, y Levi sacando dos latas de Coca-Cola del refrigerador.

—¿Ya te llevas mejor con Jean? —preguntó al mirar la bolsa de McDonal's, sentándose a un costado de Eren en la pequeña mesa rectangular.

—Ni hablar —contestó Eren tras sacar las hamburguesas de la bolsa—. El cara de caballo sigue tan jodón como siempre, pero hoy estaba tratando de impresionar a Marco, el chico nuevo, por lo que se portó de lo más hipócritamente amable mientras me atendía. ¡Incluso hizo el intento de sonreírme!... Se vio tan gracioso. Dios… como me burlaré de él luego de eso… —rió, antes de darle un mordisco a la hamburguesa—. Provecho —dijo como pudo con la boca medio llena, pero tapándose con una mano.

Levi sacudió la cabeza. Eren era tan… Eren.

—Provecho —el también dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa, adorando el sabor del queso derretido mezclándose con la carne y la ensalada. Tragó antes de volver a hablar —. Mocoso, Jean está actuando como tú cuando me empezaste a conquistar, así que si te burlas de él lo estarías haciéndolo de ti mismo. Si hasta parecen un espejo.

Eren hizo un puchero.

—Extraño esos momentos en los que aún no habías aprendido alemán del todo… Sonabas tan adorable… —su mente se desvió a otro tema completamente aparte—. Al menos sigues hablando con ese hermoso acento francés… Dios… —soltó un suspiro soñador.

Levi chocó la palma de su mano con la frente.

—Tu facilidad para distraerte cada vez me sorprende más.

—Contigo al lado no hay quién se concentre en las palabras… —le susurró coqueto.

—Y tus cursilerías...

—Esos labios distraen a cualquiera… Qué envidia de ese poquito de queso que tienes en las comisuras.

—Eren, por Dios —se limpia con una servilleta la boca.

—De la hamburguesa que puede sentirte completamente cerca, ser tocado por tus dulces manos…

—También la muerdo y me como su piel y sus entrañas.

—Por eso digo que no le tengo mucha envidia—rió juguetón —. Neeh, pero enserio… —le roba un beso que le sabe a queso, carne y a cátsup —. Me encantan tus labios… Saben a comida.

—Pues entonces eres un glotón.

—Solo contigo.

—Más te vale.

Unos cuantos besos después, con las gaseosas a medio beber y terminado de comer las papas fritas que el trigueño había traído, éste volvió a hablar.

—¿Y Hanji?

—La bastarda se fue a ''dormir'' con un amigo —contestó el pelinegro, haciendo obvias las comillas en su voz.

—… ¿El chico es un omega? —preguntó Eren, con sospecha.

—Mjm.

—Está jodido… ¿Deberíamos planear el _baby shower_ **(*1)** desde ya? —preguntó risueño.

—Yo creo que sí, lo conozco y creo que va a estar en celo en estas fechas.

—Si no lo deja embarazado por lo menos ella lo va a marcar…

—No lo dudes, está enamorada de él, y Moblit es el único que le soporta todas sus estúpidas ideas.

—Tú también lo haces.

—Pero es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella solo es mi amiga.

Eren sonrió entre pícaro y enternecido.

—Apuesto a que a Hanji le daría una hemorragia nasal al solo escucharte decir eso…

—Si le dices que lo admití, te vas a joder, Jeager —amenazó.

El de ojos verdes solo rió con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, me amo mucho a mí mismo como para cometer tal suicidio —acercó su cara a la del más bajo, rosando sus labios.

—Más te vale, mocoso narcisista —contestó Levi sin inmutarse, besándole sensualmente la comisura de la boca a su pareja, mientras sus ojos azules lo miraban fijamente.

Eren intentó mantener su vista clavada en aquellos posos, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de cerrarlos cuando el otro unió sus labios de aquella forma que se le antojó pecaminosa, y que hizo mella a sus jóvenes hormonas.

—Soy mayor que tú… —intentó que sonara a réplica, pero lo que salió de sus labios solo fue un suspiro extraño.

Levi se separó complacido al escuchar al beta.

—No lo pareces —comenzó a recoger el basurero que habían dejado en la mesa, botando los cartones que no servían, para luego pasar un paño húmedo sobre la superficie plana.

Eren le ayudó a limpiar la cocina, quedándose un poco embobado cuando su chico se dobló por un momento a buscar algo en los gabinetes bajos.

—Tu traserito es adorablemente redondito… —soltó Eren con una media sonrisa cuando el pelinegro ya estuvo de pie frente a él.

Levi lo miró fijamente.

—Sinceramente, Eren, no me importa que me mires el trasero, pero _por favor_ no lo digas en voz alta. Es vergonzoso.

Eren rió por lo bajo, abrazándolo.

—Si no lo digo así, no tiene gracia. Me gusta ver cuando te sonrojas —le dio un beso una de las comisuras de sus labios—. También es bueno el saber que no te importa que mire tu trasero… Así me ahorro el tener que esconderme para que no me caches haciéndolo.

Levi sonrió malicioso mirándolo de la misma forma.

—No me molesta que lo hagas, porque yo admiro al tuyo igual —lamió de forma sensual los gruesos labios tostados, antes de sacudirse del agarre de Eren y comenzar a correr fuera de la cocina, seguido a los pocos segundos de un Eren rojo, pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ven acá, pequeño renacuajo —lo alcanzó Eren, agarrándolo por la cintura y volteándolo para que ambos cayeran sobre el mueble, Levi debajo de Eren.

—Renacuajo tu trasero Jeager —le dijo Levi en tono de juego pasando sus manos por el cuello del castaño, mientras sus labios se rozaban en un pequeño pico amistoso.

—Pues mi renacuajo trasero te encanta, así como a mí me encanta el tuyo.

—Idiota…

—Me amas…

—Mucho…

—Yo igual…

Se sentía bien, muy bien, el poder tener un momento ñoño de esa forma, tumbados en el sofá uno sobre el otro sin tener que preocuparse de nada.

Las piernas de Levi se enredaron en las caderas de Eren, mientras este lo atraía más cerca, sus grandes manos agarrándolo de la parte baja de los muslos. Sus labios se mueven húmedos con actitud perezosa y sensual. Los dedos de Levi le atraen la nuca más cerca, mientras que Eren le inca más en el sofá con su pecho.

—Será mejor que vayamos ya al estudio… De verdad quiero pintarte —murmuró Levi contra sus labios cuando se separaron para aspirar un poco de aire, recordando de pronto la idea principal de por qué quería que Eren fuera a su casa ese día en primer lugar.

Eren asintió con una sonrisa, levantándolo con él.

—Vale, vamos.

Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta la habitación de arte de Levi, en donde una vez llegar, el más bajo buscó en un cajón unas ropas blancas a Eren.

—Ten, ponte esto —le tendió el pelinegro a su novio, dándose la vuelta para darle algo de privacidad al castaño, suspirando con los ojos cerrados al escuchar la cremallera de los pantalones, y el sonido de la tela de rozar contra piel.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de ocultar su deseo y hormonas. Sabía que estaba cerca de su ciclo de fertilidad si fuera un omega, pero al tener eso controlado con los medicamentos, lo único que se le quedaba pegado en la piel era el deseo que surgía, en mucha menos medida que en el celo de un omega normal, pero allí estaba, y él debía controlarse. Estaba sensible.

Escuchó algo pesado caer contra todos los cojines e instintivamente volteó.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó Eren con una sonrisa, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y lo miraba con aquella sonrisa radiante que lo caracterizaba.

Levi asintió lamiéndose los labios lentamente ante la vista.

—Perfecto —susurró al aire acomodándose detrás del caballete, tomando un lápiz de carboncillo a color azul para comenzar a dibujar—. Comenzaré, no te muevas.

Eren, lo estuvo mirando fijamente cerca de quince minutos, sin moverse. Sus ojos fijos en las facciones que hacía el hombre. Viendo su ceño fruncido o como sacaba la lengua cuando intentaba que algo saliera mejor en su dibujo. Le vio mirarlo tanto, con tantos sentimientos en sus pupilas, que, cuando Levi le dijo que ya había acabado de hacer el boceto, no dudó en pararse y atraerlo hacia él, en un beso suave pero que fue adquiriendo un poco de movimiento y calor.

El pincel que Levi había estado preparando para comenzar a pintar el cuadro cayó al suelo, moteando parte de este con color crema tostado.

Sus labios se movían en un lento compás que seguían sus manos al desvestirse. Levi pronto quedó recostado entre los cojines donde antes había posado Eren para él. Las manos morenas recorrieron la piel de sus piernas, mientras que las suyas, blancas, recorrían la amplia espalda. Era fascinante el sentir sus cuerpos juntos sin una prenda que los cubriese, el calor que se proporcionaban mutuamente era algo que no tenía comparación, pero no era suficiente.

Levi no se mojaba, no se estaba lubricando porque estaba bajo los efectos de las pastillas, y aunque Eren estuviera erecto de manera normal, no de la forma descomunal que utilizan los Alfas para marcar a sus parejas cada vez que tienen relaciones, aun así, Levi necesitaba ser preparado y lubricado para que no le doliera. O al menos no tanto.

Levi se levantó unos segundos de la improvisada cama, con las piernas temblorosas, haciéndole señas a Eren para que se quedara allí. En una estantería en la misma habitación buscó el envase de vaselina que utilizaba algunas veces para encajar unas piezas de sus marcos, para que la pintura no se pegara a ciertos lugares, o simplemente para hidratar sus manos. Volvió hasta donde estaba Eren, quien rápidamente lo agarró de la cintura, pegándolo hacia sí, besándolo un poco desesperado, con ansias de más, siendo correspondido de la misma manera.

El pelinegro le entrega el pote cuando estaba nuevamente recostado en los cojines. Eren lo abrió y miró dentro, había poco menos de la mitad, pero sería suficiente. Untó mucha cantidad en sus dedos, y rodeando la pequeña entrada de Levi se besaron nuevamente. La cadera del Akerman moviéndose al compás de aquellos dígitos. Era la primera vez que sentía algo allí, y lo disfrutaba, pero aún no era suficiente.

Un sofocado ''Ya'', salió de sus labios hinchados. Un asentimiento fue su respuesta, seguido un fuerte abrazo, luego se hicieron uno.

El omega camuflado soltó varias lágrimas, algunas de dolor, otras de pasión, la mayoría fue de felicidad. El alfa puro no pudo mas que enterrar la cabeza en el cuello de su lindo ojiazul, abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiéndose abrumado por todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Todo era tan nuevo para ambos… Tan bonito e íntimo…

La danza de sus caderas comenzó tiempo después, y aunque el coito fue corto, fue maravilloso cuando llegaron al placer más alto por primera vez en sus vidas.

La calma que les siguió, junto con la plenitud, los hicieron sonreír, sus mejillas rojas y sudadas.

—Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación —susurró bajito el moreno, acariciándole con el pulgar una de las blancas mejillas de su chico.

El Akerman asintió, medio adormilado.

Eren lo tomó en sus brazos cansados, colocándolo en la cama al llegar a la habitación de Levi, se recostó al lado de él, acurrucándose en su pecho, dejando que los largos dedos del pelinegro recorrieran sus cabellos enmarañados.

—Quiero que vivamos juntos, Levi —giró un poco su cabeza, para mirar a su novio—. ¿Qué dices? No tiene por qué ser rápido, deberíamos buscar algún departamento primero, pero… ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?

El brillo en los ojos azules le respondió antes que las palabras.

—Nada mal, mocoso…

Eren no pudo más que besarlo una última vez, con pereza, sueño y felicidad, antes de que Morfeo terminara de cubrirlos con su manto de sueño.

Durmieron uno pegado del otro hasta el otro día, solo envueltos en una fina manta de algodón.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol irrumpieron en el cuarto, los ojos azules de Levi hacía tiempo ya que estaban memorizando esa cara tranquila y varonil que estaba enterrada en la almohada de su lado. Un ojo verde se abrió cuando una iluminación traviesa le puso el parpado rojizo. El ojo verdoso miró a su contraparte azul, seguidamente un hoyuelo apareció en la mejilla trigueña anunciando su escondida sonrisa.

—Buenos días… —la voz de Eren sonó extraña por tener las cuerdas vocales dormidas aún, además de que su boca estaba contra la almohada, pero de todas formas Levi lo entendió.

—Buenos días, mocoso.

Se sonrieron, y la sonrisa se pudo apreciar en todo su cuerpo, pues estaban felices y plenos. Sus cuerpos se pegaron más aún, abrazándose con una mano en la cintura y otra por un costado de la cabeza. Sus labios se encontraron por primera vez en el día.

Tal vez el aliento matutino no era el mejor, tal vez era incómodo lo pegajosa y caliente que se sentía la piel por el no haberse duchado la noche anterior, tal vez estaban actuando muy melosos, pero ellos estaban disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas que la vida les había arrebatado hacía mucho tiempo. Esas que al fin podían disfrutar.

Entonces entendieron a los betas, estos, más allá de solo un vínculo hormonal, se enamoraban de verdad por el simple hecho de ser ellos mismos… Era fascinante.

Separaron sus labios, ahora más húmedos e hinchados por los besos, y pegaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose con el alma.

Podían acostumbrarse a levantarse así todos los días.

Y si era posible, el resto de su vida.

…

—¿Qué sucede Hanji? —preguntó Moblit tapándose con las sábanas cuando su celo se aplacó un poco por el reciente orgasmo. La castaña se veía pensativa, y eso era extraño en ella.

Los ojos chocolates lo miraron de forma fija por unos instantes.

—Es sobre Eren… —contestó al fin.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó el omega con la voz tal vez más nerviosa de lo necesaria.

¿Y si a Hanji le gustaba el novio de Levi? ¿Y si él solo era una aventura? Tal vez era así, porque la castaña estaba allí con él, y sí, habían tenido relaciones de forma desesperada, pero no lo había marcado, y esa Alfa no era precisamente virgen… Y él sí lo había sido. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, que se vieron reflejado en sus ojos cristalinos a punto de soltar lágrimas.

Hanji rió enloquecida, una risa que era muy nasal y extraña, pero que hizo al omega estremecerse. Su celo amenazó con atacar de nuevo cuando ella lo tomó de su cintura para pegarlo hacia sí.

—No seas tonto. Sé lo que estás pensando… y estás completamente equivocado. Yo te amo a ti, ya te lo he dicho —le sonrió a su forma, restregando su afilada nariz con la del chico, aturdiéndolo con las hormonas que soltaba al estar cerca de él.

Moblit suspiró, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de ella.

—Yo también, pero… no me has marcado… —le reclamó.

Hanji suspiró poniéndose seria.

—Quería que estuviéramos seguros los dos. Eso no es algo que se toma a la ligera. Sabes que yo he tenido demasiadas parejas que solo buscan una marca para estar ''protegidos''… Tenía miedo de que tú fueras igual —admitió sin rodeos.

El chico rubio suspiró.

—No es nada de eso… tú sabes que me encantas por cómo eres.

—Lo sé… —se apretó más contra él, rosando sus dientes en el cuello del hombre, sintiéndolo temblar entre sus brazos —, y no te preocupes… que planeo hacerte muchas cosas esta noche, hasta finalmente marcarte…

El cuerpo del omega tembló de anticipación, su entrada comenzando a escurrir en fluidos y su sexo comenzando a colocarse erecto de nuevo.

—Mmm… ¿y por qué no empiezas desde ya?

—¿No querías saber lo de Eren…? ¿O estás muy distraído? —preguntó Hanji con burla, que no parecía del todo afectada por las feromonas que desprendía el chico en esos momentos.

Bien era sabido que la castaña poseía un fuerte autocontrol, pero cuando lo dejaba a un lado podía ser la amante más complaciente.

Moblit asintió.

—Te escucho… pero que sea rápido, por favor… —suplicó sintiendo su cuerpo volverse a calentar demasiado.

Hanji rió por lo bajo, de nuevo.

—Bueno… Eren no actúa como un beta, y no creo que lo sea, sinceramente —explicó.

—¿Por qué?

—Cómo te dije, no actúa como un beta, pese a que huele como uno, además de que… Su aroma es de farmacia.

El omega alzó una ceja.

—¿Eh?

Hanji entendió que el chico no pensaba bien por el celo, así que lo explicó.

—¿Sabes las píldoras supresoras de hormonas que le damos a los alfas que quieren cambiar de género?

El rubio asintió lentamente, acordándose.

—Bien, pues el aroma que desprenden puede ser de beta o de omega, pero siempre hay algo que los distingue de los demás. El de un omega que quiera subir a beta, su aroma es más atractivo que el de un beta común, pero menos fuerte, pasa más desapercibido, como en el caso de Levi. Sin embargo, el de un Alfa que quiere bajar a beta su olor sigue siendo igual de poderoso que se puede oler al instante, pero camuflado con el aroma característico de los betas… Y solo te hablo de éstos casos porque son los que nos incumben… —aclaró—. Lo que tienen en común estos casos de cambio de género vía píldoras, es que el olor a narcóticos se refleja en su aroma. Muy leve, pero allí está…

Moblit abrió los ojos el doble de su tamaño al comprender.

—Entonces Eren es un…

Hanji asintió.

—Un Alfa que por alguna razón quiso cambiar de género… —sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad—. Razón que yo averiguaré.

* * *

• ○ •

 **(*1) Baby Shower;** De dónde soy así se llama una celebración que se hace casi en el último mes del embarazo en el que se les regala a los padres cosas para el bebé. Como ropita, pañales, biberones, etcétera… Incluso se come pastel y se hacen juegos n.n Son divertidos X'D Principalmente amo el juego en el cual la mamá le tiene que dar a probar la comida de bebé al papá, y él tiene que averiguar de qué sabor es XD… No sé si en su país hagan eso, o si lo llaman de otra forma n.n

• ○ •

Respuestas a Reviews anónimos; **(¡Mil gracias por comentar!)**

 **Lady of Darkness;** ¡Muchas gracias! —se pone a llorar y la abraza—. Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto n.n Espero que hayas podido sobrevivir J ¡Se te quiere mucho~!

 **Derf;** ¡Aquí está la actualización! :3 ¡Espero que te guste también =3

 **Guest;** Me alegro que te hayan sacado suspiros y risas y espero que esta parte también lo haga n.n ¡Besos!

• ○ •

Preguntas;

¿Qué prefieren? ¿Marco como Alfa y Jean como omega? o ¿Jean como Alfa y Marco como omega? A mí me da igual, me gustan en cualquier posición, pero realmente no sé cómo ponerlos aquí _ O sino los dejo como otros dos betas, entonces son sukes y ya, fin de mi problema X'D

• ○ •

Una pequeña descarga de mi frustración(?);

Para Word solo existen las betas y las omegas, es frustrante que me marque con azul ''El beta'' y cuando busco el error la única opción que sale en la corrección de ortografía es ''La beta''… ¿Enserio Word? ¿Para ti los hombres solo pueden ser alfas? Pues no ÒwÓ. ¡Los hombres también pueden ser unos bellos omegas, o grandes betas! No solo las chicas, ¿ok?... X'D creo que ya me calmé un poco. —Acabo descubrir que cuando escribo ''Los Alfas''; también me lo marca en azul… y el corrector pone ''Las Alfas''… Mi Word es Hombrefóbico X'D. Creo que de tanta cosa gay pornográfica que ha tenido que editar… se ha vuelto así X'D ¡Lo siento Word pero vas a tener que soportar mis escrituras yaoi por mucho tiempo más!—

• ○ •

 **NOTA**

 **Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, pero en el anterior se me olvidó preguntar lo de Jean y Marco… ¡Lo siento! Además de que iba a ser más largo, pero he estado pensando en varias cosas para el fic que no las había planeado antes y me gustan más, así que… ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

 **¡Ah! También no había actualizado antes por cuestiones de trabajo y personales, ¡yo se que ustedes —mis amores— entienden!**

 **=3**

 **Les amo, les mando un beso, un abrazo y miles de corazones morados**

 **PD; Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras Me alegro que les guste mi fic n.n**

 **Ahora sí, bye-bye.**


	5. Amigos lejanos

**Disclaimer:** Hajime Isayama©

* * *

 **Nota; _Tomato tarde como siempre... Lo siento :C Espero que les guste la continuación n.n_**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro;**

 **Amigos lejanos**

Jean caminaba a paso ligero por el parque, con los auriculares puestos y la sudadera con el cierre hasta arriba. Se paró en un banco a tomar aire además de beber agua, cuando la alarma de su celular sonó. Ya llevaba media hora trotando. Su rutina estaba completa.

Estaba sudado, y tenía demasiado calor, puesto que el día estaba con un sol horrible y la humedad se estaba adueñando del ambiente.

Se bajó los auriculares al cuello, mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba aliento, sintiendo la brisa algo cálida, acariciarle las mejillas y revolcarle su cabello.

Escuchó un carraspeo nervioso a su lado, y un olor delicioso le inundó las fosas nasales, logrando que su estómago diera un vuelco y que en sus ojos cerrados sus pupilas se dilataran.

—Em… ¿Jean? —escuchó el susurro del alfa que tenía a su costado, llamándolo de manera nerviosa.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron de manera imperceptible, y sus ojos, ahora abiertos, se posaron en el castaño pecoso que le veía con un gran rubor en la cara, y sosteniendo dos helados de paleta entre sus manos.

—Hola Marco —le saludó coqueto—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Vio como el chico se mordió su labio y no pudo evitar sonreír internamente.

—Yo quería darte esto. Am, hace calor y, bueno, te vi que caminabas y… —apretó los labios mientras que sus mejillas se volvían a colorear, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad—. Disculpa mi balbuceo, a veces no se me entiende lo que digo —suspiró, tendiéndole el helado que se comenzaba a derretir dentro de su empaque—. Solo quisiera que lo aceptaras y, si es posible, am, sentarme al lado tuyo para que charlemos un rato, si no te molesta.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que no, sí se lo pedía de esa forma? A demás, un helado, con el calor que hacía, no se le negaba a nadie… Bueno, sí, se lo hubiese negado a cualquiera, pero no a ese sexy y adorable alfa pecoso.

Tomó el helado con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Seguro, Marquito. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Marco agrandó la sonrisa, y se sentó a su lado, comenzando una conversación amistosa sobre las carreras de caballos a las que ambos les encantaban.

En un momento dado el viento cambió cuando Marco se levantó a botar los empaques y las paletas de los helados en el bote de reciclaje, trayéndole a sus fosas nasales un olor familiar.

Olía a tristeza, a rencor, y a envidia.

Sentía que debía reconocer el olor, pero cuando Marco volvió y lo llenó otra vez con su fragancia, su mente olvidó aquel olor extrañamente familiar, concentrándose únicamente en el pecoso que ahora le hablaba de los ricos pasteles que hacía su madre.

Sí, a él no le podía importar otra cosa.

El que quería que fuese su alfa le estaba hablando, el mundo se podía ir a la mierda si quería.

…

—No me gusta la entrada de esta, es demasiado estrecha, cuando compremos algunos muebles no cabrían por allí y tendríamos que entrarlos por la ventana. Horrible.

—Tienes razón. ¿Y qué te parece el que está al lado de la ferretería? Tiene una pintura fea, pero la entrada es grande, el vecindario es humilde, y el departamento está en bastante buen estado.

—Ese sin duda es el más eficaz hasta ahora. A demás tiene una cocina bastante grande. En ella nos moveríamos sin problema.

—Me gusta eso de poder movernos sin problemas.

Eren le dio un beso en el hombro al beta que estaba recostado sobre sí sosteniendo una libreta con apuntes importantes. Llevaban más de dos meses ahorrando y viendo pisos a los cuales poder mudarse, pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado uno que les convenciera o que se ajustara a su economía que no era precisamente la mejor.

Levi se volteó un poco, para mirarlo de refilón. La sonrisa pícara y enamorada de Eren, aunque era una combinación extraña, lograba hacerle sonreír.

—¿Y si dejamos por un momento de pensar en movernos sin problemas por una cocina y lo hacemos aquí en mi cama? —preguntó el ojiazul, colocando la libreta en su mesa de noche, para luego colocarse a horcadas del castaño, quien rápidamente le tomó de la cintura.

—Una muy buena idea señor Ackerman —susurró Eren con voz ronca, sus manos subiendo por la blanca espalda, alzando el suéter de Levi, mientras que este se inclinaba a besarlo de forma lenta.

No es que fueran unos adictos al sexo, pero al verse privados de los placeres carnales por tanto tiempo, el poder finalmente hacer cosas de ese tipo los ponía más sensibles, por lo que al menos una vez a la semana lo hacían. Era un tipo de desahogo, además de que los ayudaba a sentirse completamente sin tapujos ni barreras.

Pese a todo, ninguno de los dos se había cuestionado el porqué de poder tener una intimidad como esa, supusieron que el tratamiento hormonal los controlaba.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, rosándose el uno con el otro, provocándose de manera lenta, la temperatura subiéndole de manera rápida, sus respiraciones acelerándose en el proceso. Las manos de Levi viajaron rápidamente hasta la parte frontal del vaquero de Eren, desabrochando el botón, la correa y el cierre. Eren se sentó en la cama, y le sacó rápidamente el suéter a Levi por la cabeza para volver a besarlo, esta vez de manera más descontrolada, con más saliva y dientes.

El pelinegro comenzó a gemir, mientras que un deseo intenso le recorría las entrañas y su entrada comenzaba a palpitar de deseo al sentir el sexo de Eren golpear húmedo en su estómago, aún con la ropa interior puesta.

Eren posó una mano en una de sus nalgas y vio la gloria cuando la apretó.

—Eren te-

—Lamento con toda mi alma interrumpir este precioso momento, créanme, pero la cena está lista y dijeron que iban a cenar con Moblit y conmigo así que póngase decentes, por favor —la chillona voz de Hanji los cortó en pleno acto, viendo como la chica los observaba desde la puerta abierta, con una sonrisa pícara, y sus cejas saltando de arriba hacia abajo—. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide. Recuerden que, si quieren hacer esas cosas en privado, las puertas se deben cerrar, y el seguro poner… ¡Los espero en la cocina~!

Las risas de Hanji perdiéndose por el pasillo los hicieron salir del shock.

—Joder, estúpida cuatro ojos… —gruño Levi levantándose y buscando su suéter para colocárselo.

—Oh Dios… —murmuró Eren con la cara y orejas coloradas al ser descubierto casi en pleno acto sexual—. Ahora no podré mirar a Hanji a la cara —siguió diciendo mientras se arreglaba su ropa, todo el lívido y el morbo se les había ido en cuanto Hanji habló, solo quedando la frustración sexual y la vergüenza.

Sintió como Levi le daba dos palmadas en la espalda.

—No te sientas mal. Hace unos días los encontré a Moblit y a ella en el sofá de una persona. No te voy a decir la postura, no quiero que te traumes, pero por eso no te he dejado sentarte allí. Creo que hasta tú podrías quedar embarazado si te sentases en él… Con eso te lo digo todo.

A Eren le recorrió un escalofrío al salir por la puerta del cuarto de Levi e hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la imagen mental de sus dos amigos teniendo relaciones en un espacio tan pequeño.

—Vale.

…

—Y… ¿Ya encontraron departamento? —preguntó Moblit en mitad de la cena.

Eren fue el primero en responder.

—No. Aún estamos sopesando las posibilidades. Hay varios que nos llaman la atención pero que no nos podemos dar el lujo de tener, y el resto, o la mayoría, que podemos alquilar se necesitan de arreglos y esas cosas. ¿Verdad, Levi?

—Mmjm —asintió el nombrado—. Además de que debemos ver lo del vecindario y esas cosas, y si se pueden tener mascotas —añadió Levi echándose un bocado de pasta a la boca.

Moblit, Hanji y Eren alzaron una ceja.

—¿Mascotas? ¿Quieres tener una mascota? —preguntó Eren con ojitos de cachorrito, ilusionado, pensando que podrían adoptar algún lindo gatito o perrito que durmiera con ellos y los quisiera… y… y…

—No —sacudió la cabeza, limpiándose la boca con su servilleta—, ya tengo un perro.

—¿Eh? ¿En Francia? ¿Te lo quieres traer?

Levi sonrió malvado y Hanji se largó a reír cuando entendió el chiste.

—No Eren. Mi perro está aquí en Alemania.

Eren le miró confundido y Moblit se ahogó con su bebida.

—¿Dónde? ¡Yo no lo he visto!... ¡Quiero ver tu perrito! ¡Enséñamelo! ¡¿Cómo se llama?! ¡¿Es grande o pequeñito…?!

La mano de Levi se posó en su cuello acariciándole detrás de la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

—Se llama Eren, es un perro muy fiel y tiene ojos bonitos —le sonrió de manera inocente.

Al nombrado le dio un tic en el ojo y luego hizo pucheros al entender al más bajo.

—No sé si ofenderme porque me dijiste perro, o sentirme alagado por lo de mis ojos bonitos.

—Mejor siéntete alagado o te dolerá la cabeza de pensar tanto.

—Vale, eso haré.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Se miraron a los ojos, estallando Eren en carcajadas sin sentido y Levi poniendo una mueca tratando de esconder su sonrisa boba.

—Amm, bueno, yo quería decirles una cosa que tal vez les pueda interesar —dijo Moblit, a lo que los otros dos le prestaron atención mientras Hanji los miraba aún en su mundo de risas—. En el vecindario en dónde vivo hay un departamento que están alquilando, de dos habitaciones y dos baños, es económico y como saben el vecindario es decente y silencioso. Si quisieran les podría hacer una recomendación al dueño. Es un gran amigo y me debe un favor.

—Gracias —dijo Eren, su voz demostrando su agradecimiento genuino—. Eso sería de mucha ayuda.

Levi asintió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al omega de Hanji.

De pronto Hanji chilló de manera estridente, cuando se acordó de algo que le habían avisado esa misma mañana.

—¡Levi! ¡A que no adivinas quién viene a visitarnos! —gritó dando varios saltos en la silla.

—¿Quién?

—¡Mi primo ruso! ¡Artem!

—¿El alfa escuálido, y bajito? —preguntó, recordando brevemente a ese alfa de ojos grandes, lentes de culo de botella, y su cabello marrón echado hacia atrás con gel fijador mientras jugaba con ellos en el viejo parque que había en su pequeño barrio en Francia.

A Levi le caía bien. Ese alfa era más bajo que él incluso, y eso era decir mucho.

—Sep, ese mismo.

Mientras que Moblit escuchaba sin mucho interés la conversación —puesto que estaba devorando la comida con demasiado fervor—, Eren fruncía el entrecejo. Un Alfa. Un Alfa que a Levi le caía bien.

Apretó la mandíbula y los labios con fuerza mientras disimulaba que bebía su jugo. Suerte que se había tomado una dosis extra de supresores de hormonas esa mañana, sino su alfa se mostraría sin ningún tipo de pudor, y arrinconaría a Levi contra algo para hacerle el amor a lo bestia y marcarlo de forma permanente.

Un Alfa venía a visitarlos…

Eso no le gustaba.

Levi no estaba marcado y podía interesarse en él. Gruñó con rabia para sus adentros.

—¿Y cuando viene, cuatro ojos? —preguntó Levi con interés.

No todo el tiempo podía convivir con amigos, y menos que fueran más bajos que él. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo Eren apretó un puño debajo de la mesa, y se irguió en toda su altura en un gesto inconsciente de posesividad.

Hanji miró este gesto y lo apuntó en su lista mental.

'' _Vaya… qué interesante. Eren cada vez actúa más como un alfa… aunque por lo que huelo se ha tomado sus medicamentos...''_

—Bueno… —se disponía a responder la pregunta de Levi, pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió—. ¡Ya voy~!

Eren se tensó en su asiento, al descubrir el aroma a alfa imponente que desprendía el chico aún a través de la puerta cerrada, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Levi se tapaba la nariz e hacía una mueca de asco no muy disimulada, haciéndole sonreír.

—¡WOAH! ¡PERO QUE GUAPO TE HAS VUELTO ARTEM! ¡ESTÁS IRRECONOCIBLE! —las exclamaciones en grito de Hanji los hicieron voltear a mirar por donde se había ido la castaña.

Moblit gruñó entre dientes. Antes estaba tranquilo porque no pensaba que un Alfa fuera motivo de celos en su relación… Pero ahora no le importaba poner a pelearse con un Alfa por el amor de Hanji. ¡Él era su omega y estaba marcado!

Cuando se disponía a ir a restregarle eso en la cara al muy estúpido alfa que olía mucho —bastante bien la verdad, pero él estaba con Hanji, así que no le importaba para nada su aroma imponente—, escuchó la voz de Levi dirigiéndose a él.

—Tranquilo, es su primo, y ninguno de los dos está interesado en el otro, créeme. Son como hermanos.

No supo cómo, pero la voz de Levi logró tranquilizarlo.

Le sonrió.

—Gracias…

—No hay de qué.

El rubio amplió su sonrisa al ver la forma en que Eren miraba a Levi, con una sonrisa boba y enamorada mientras le tomaba de la mano y se la besaba de manera suave.

—Vaya, que sorpresa Levi. No sabía que habías encontrado a tu pareja ya —se escuchó una voz enronquecida en el pie de la puerta que causó que un escalofrío recorriera las espinas dorsales de los presentes.

Los tres pares de ojos lo voltearon a ver.

—¿Artem?

—El mismo.

—No puede ser… Tú…

—Sep. He crecido, _lyubimyj_.

Las mejillas de Levi se colorearon, mientras que observaba atónito a su otro amigo de infancia.

La baja estatura había sobrepasado, incluso, la de su Eren. La delgadez antigua de su cuerpo ahora parecía un chiste, con todos esos músculos marcados. Los ojos grandes, que siempre mostraban pena y vergüenza de su cuerpo, ahora se habían achicado, volviéndose filosos, con las pestañas tupidas, enmarcando sus ojos celestes al máximo. Mientras que el tono marrón oscuro de su cabello le daba un toque más de rebeldía a su cara de fuerte mandíbula. Pero la sonrisa cariñosa estaba allí. Esa que siempre lo caracterizó de pequeño…

—Ajem… —se aclaró la garganta Eren sin ningún disimulo, con el ceño fruncido por verse ignorado.

—Ah, sí, Artem, él es Eren, mi novio —le señaló con orgullo, haciendo a Eren sonreír un poco —. Eren, este es Artem, él es…

—El primer amor de Levi —se apresuró a contestar éste con malicia.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Levi con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Mucho gusto? —preguntó Eren mirando mal al pelinegro alto, y gruñéndole solo un poco.

Quería destrozarlo, molerlo a golpes y…

La sonora carcajada de Artem lo sacó aún más de sus cacillas.

—Tranquilo fiera. Disculpa la mentira, pero ver tu cara fue divertido —rió un poco más al notar como Levi lo quería apuñalar con los ojos —. Y no te preocupes, Levi es como un hermanito para mí… además a mí no me gustan los omegas, mucho menos los... _bajitos_.

Y bueno, puede que Eren haya tenido que retener a Levi, porque iba a irse tras su amigo de la infancia con un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano. Nadie podía decirle a Levi lo bajito que era…

Adorablemente bajito, para opinión de Eren.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Por qué el ruso había mencionado a los omegas como si Levi fuera _de esa clase_?

…

Eren no podía dormir, se sentía algo extraño, su Alfa, sobre todo, tenía un sentimiento que él no sabía identificar, pero las palabras de Artem resonaban en su cabeza como un bucle interminable.

'' _No me gustan los omegas, mucho menos los bajitos…''_

Lo peor de todo había sido las cejas alzadas de Hanji luego, y la tragada de saliva de Levi cuando había caído en cuenta de lo que el ruso había dicho, una fracción de segundo antes de que quisiera írsele encima con intenciones asesinas.

No pudo más con la incertidumbre, así que le envió un mensaje a Levi.

 _«¿Por qué Artem te dijo omega…?»_

No le dijo nada más, reprochándose por un segundo el, tal vez, haber despertado a su pequeño novio, pero dejando ese sentimiento de lado al sentir como su alfa se removía en su interior de manera extraña, como si supiese algo que él no, e intentaba dejárselo saber con gestos molestos.

 _«¿De qué hablas…?»_

Al otro lado de la línea Levi se encontraba nervioso, sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio mientras dibujaba unos bocetos para su próxima pintura. Sabía a lo que se refería Eren, pero debía ganar tiempo para inventar una excusa que sonara creíble.

 _«Me refiero a las palabras que dijo antes de que se refiriera a ti como enano.»_

Eren comenzó a morderse las uñas con desesperación, en espera de la respuesta, moviéndose por la cama.

 _«Ahh… ¿Eso de que no le gustan los omegas (coma) mucho menos los bajitos? Digamos que a Artem lo único que le gusta son los alfas, los betas no le llamamos la atención, y el olor de los omegas es algo casi repugnante para él, le sucede desde pequeño, le quema la nariz. Además, siempre busca novios que sean más altos que él o de su misma estatura, o eso me ha contado Hanji. Bueno, espero haber aclarado tu duda.»_

Algo en su pecho se sintió extraño, pero de todas formas sintió sierto alivio por las palabras del más bajo, así que sonrió, zanjando el tema en su mente, pese a aún sentir a su alfa alborotado dentro de ella.

 _«Ohh… vale gracias.»,_ tecleó primero, _«De todas maneras, perdón por haberte molestado, supongo que estabas dormido…_ _:C »_

Levi suspiró con alivio.

Al menos Eren le había creído, pese a que no le había mentido… del todo.

 _«No. No estaba dormido. Estoy trabajando en unos bocetos para postearlos luego a la web, a ver si alguien quiere algún cuadro… Hace días que no me han encargado ninguno.»_

 _«¡Oh! ¡Quiero verlos cuando termines! De todas formas no tengo sueño y podría serte de ayuda mi opinión, ¿no?»_

 _«Sí»_

Levi se sentía un poco mejor, pues había logrado evitar el tema, por ahora hablaría con Eren por video llamada, mientras terminaba los bocetos —o más bien Eren lo vería dibujar—, y ya mañana hablaría con el ruso.

No iba a permitir que esto se fuera a repetir.

Por nada del mundo perdería a Eren. Eso ni de _broma_.

…

Por la mañana encontró a su amigo sentado en el sofá de la sala —en dónde había dormido, símbolo de ello eran las miles de frisas y la almohada en una esquina—, jugando algo en el teléfono de manera concentrada. Aunque esto acabó cuando lo vio, pues bajó el móvil y le saludó con un cabeceo.

—Buenos días, enano —dijo dedicándole su sonrisa adorable.

—Buenos días, cabeza de tierra —el otro rió al recordar el apodo de pequeños—. Debemos hablar.

El ruso se puso serio automáticamente, frunciendo las cejas, y enderezándose en su asiento.

—¿Qué sucede?

Levi soltó un suspiro, tirándose al lado del hombre y rascándose un poco su cabeza.

—No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar que soy un omega, ¿entiendes? —dijo sin rodeos.

El chico lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Eh…? ¿Por qué…?

—Eren no lo sabe —se rascó la barbilla son nerviosismo—, y no quiero que se entere. El piensa que soy un beta de nacimiento.

Artem entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Levi, pienso que haces mal en ocultarle algo así… Es tu novio, no puede vivir engañado toda la vida, eso no funciona —le reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

Otro suspiro salió de los labios del más bajo.

—Lo sé, idiota, créeme que lo sé… —al parecer hoy quería desaparecer entre suspiros melancólicos—. Es solo que… Justo como a ti no te van los omegas, a Eren tampoco… Él me conoció siendo ''beta'', y se enamoró de mí siendo ''beta'', si le llegase a decir que soy un estúpido omega puro corta conmigo… y no quiero eso. No lo quiero. Ese bendito moreno es muy importante para mí, no quiero perderlo.

Artem lo abrazó con fuerza, porque sabía que lo necesitaba, y dejó que se hiciera una bolita en sus brazos, justo como el otro hacía con cuando eran menores y él era el más pequeño del grupo.

—Escúchame Levi. Sé que tienes es miedo de perderlo, eso lo entiendo, créeme que lo hago —le acarició el cabello con parsimonia—. Pero si mentir está mal, peor es que vean una parte de ti que no es real y tu seguir con el engaño —hizo que lo mirase a los ojos—, además se nota que ese moreno te ama… No creo que te deje por una ''estupidez'' de que seas un omega puro —rodo los ojos—. No seas tan inseguro de ti mismo, corazón.

Levi se soltó de su agarre para secarse las lágrimas que le habían salido en algún momento al pensar que Eren iba a dejarlo.

—Lo intentaré ser, pero no prometo nada.

—Hazlo y punto.

Un silencio se apoderó de ellos, dejándolos a cada quién dentro de sus pensamientos, hasta que la gruesa voz del más alto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—He de admitir que para ser un beta está hecho un _bombón_ tu novio.

Levi lo miró con malos ojos, la nariz fruncida y mostrando sus colmillos.

— **Es mío** —rugió.

Artem solamente se rió.

—Tranquilo cielo. Sabes que soy más de _alfas_ … Con esos aromas fuertes, la testosterona y su extrema estamina… —se relamió los labios mientras una sonrisa perversa se alzaba en ellos.

Levi le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Eres un _cerdo_.

Ambos rieron.

…

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —preguntó una persona oculta entre las sombras.

El alto pelinegro le entregó las carpetas con apuntes, expedientes médicos, entre otras cosas.

—Aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas, ahora, ¿dónde está mi dinero? —extendió la mano, recibiendo un sobre amarillo con un grosor fuerte.

—Ahí lo tienes, ahora piérdete.

Chequeó dentro del sobre, notando como todo el dinero estaba correcto, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

—Vale. Un placer hacer negocios con usted, si me necesita para algo más, ya sabe cómo contactarme —y se alejó a paso lento de ese callejón para así no causar sospechas.

En medio de las sombras unos ojos azules relucieron furiosos al ver el contenido de la carpeta.

—Así que encontraste a tu _querida_ pareja… Eren…

Unas ratas chillaron en la esquina y la sombra se fue de allí taconeando con furia.

El maldito le iba a pagar caro lo que le había hecho.

…

La presencia de Artem allí fue… agradable, pese a que era muy cercano a Levi, y eso a Eren lo sacaba de sus casillas de vez en cuando… Pero hubo un evento que le resultó muy agradable, a la par que levemente extraño.

Algo sucedido en el trabajo de Levi, y que Petra le contó con pelos y señales todo lo sucedido, mientras le sonreía emocionada y divertida antes de que Levi saliera de su turno.

Era viernes por la tarde, por lo que todos estaban cansados, y aún faltaban dos horas y media para cerrar e irse a casa. Levi atendía la mesa 12 cuando aquel hombre entró con dos amigos a la cafetería.

Su cabello rojizo zanahoria relució peligroso, mientras que su olor a macho alfa cabreado inundó toda la estancia. Las personas observaron con miedo aquel hombre que parecía tan alto como un poste, mientras que, con su cara enojada, y las cicatrices que tenía en ella —además el tabique levemente virado a causa de una fractura reciente— repasaba cada detalle de la cafetería.

Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre pequeño con mandil que atendía aquella mesa apartada, y seguidamente Levi se tensó, sintiendo aquella mirada predadora y con ganas de hacer daño. Se dio la espalda, encarando a Sam, y a los otros dos tanques de cabello castaño que lo seguían.

—Miren nada más, la princesita en apuros sigue trabajando aquí —susurró ácido el pelirojo, tomando asiento en una de las mesas—. ¿Cómo está tu noviecito…? ¿Sigue teniéndote lástima? —los amigos rieron como idiotas.

Levi no entendía nada, así que solo se dio la vuelta para seguir atendiendo a los otros clientes que si lo trataban bien.

—Mírenlo, que mal _mesera_ es, ignorando a sus clientes. Creo que pondré una mala calificación en la página web, y no recomendaré este sitio jamás. Eso les haría mala publicidad, no es así, _francesillo._

Levi apretó el bolígrafo mientras se despedía de la pareja que lo miraba preocupado, pero sin defenderlo por el miedo que causaba el olor de Sam.

El ojiazul se giró para encararlo, alzando su mentón sin miedo, mientras observaba de refilón el rostro furioso de Auruo, Petra, y Erd, este último a punto de salir de la cocina para ir en su rescate. Le hizo un gesto disimulado con la mano para que se quedara allí.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señor? —preguntó con educación, conteniéndose para no darle una patada en la entrepierna al desgraciado.

—Sí, se me ofrece algo —habló con ácido en la voz—. Tu maldito culo en el hospital después que te rompa los dientes, maldito beta —le escupió en la cara, causando risas por parte de los dos mastodontes.

Levi se limpió los labios con asco, mientras las personas exclamaban sorprendidas ante lo sucedido.

El pelinegro apretó los puños, no se dejaría molestar más por ese idiota, luego le pediría disculpas a Petra por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ese hombre ya lo tenía harto.

—Eres un-

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente alertó a todos, pues si antes el olor de Sam era fuerte y tenía a todos con miedo, el aroma a Alfa cabreado que desprendía Artem, junto a su cara seria y los ojos afilados con una mueca de rabia pura, hizo temblar hasta a los alfas problemáticos quienes intentaron hacerse más chicos en sus asientos.

 _Cobardes._

—Hey, tú, maldito imbécil, ¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño y que no esté en sus horas de trabajo?

Sam rápidamente se levantó de su silla, encarando al Alfa que era de su mismo tamaño, aumentando sus hormonas de enojo para intentar contrarrestar las del castaño. Aunque su cuerpo se sentía algo extraño al mirarlo a los ojos.

Sus compañeros intentaron hacerle de apoyo, pero sus cuerpos no respondían como querían, aquel alfa era alguien poderoso.

—N-No es asunto tuyo —titubeó Sam con un gruñido.

Levi miraba todo con las cejas alzadas y a punto de que sus ojos se salieran de sus cuencas al percatarse de lo que Artem estaba haciendo con su aroma. Estaba impregnándolo en Sam, como si este fuera su omega. Queriendo aturdirlo y doblegarlo a su voluntad.

'' _¿Qué demonios hace…? Oh… No puede ser…''_

Las hormonas del castaño incrementaron, y compuso una sonrisa afilada en su boca, mientras traspasaba el espacio personal del Sam, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que éste quedó atrapado entre la mesa y su cuerpo.

—Me parece que sí es asunto mío…

Todo pasó muy rápido después de eso, pues Artem cogió del brazo a Sam, llevándoselo de allí, este poniendo un poco de resistencia, mientras los amigos del pelirojo se quedaban allí, estáticos, sin saber qué hacer.

Levi se encogió de hombros, yéndose nuevamente a atender las mesas que le faltaban.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirles…?

…

—Al fin y al cabo…, ¿qué hizo Artem con el idiota ese? —preguntó Eren con la ceja alzada mientras cenaban en su departamento, viendo una película en la TV.

—No lo sé —contestó sincero—. Viniste a buscarme al trabajo y luego lo único que me envió cundo lo llamé, fue un mensaje de ''Estoy bien, no me llames''… y por alguna razón no me da miedo lo que le haya pasado. Se ha convertido en un hombre fuerte… —un beso lo calló de súbito—… No me molesta que me beses, pero… ¿qué sucede…? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Eren lo tomó de la cintura, mientras repartía pequeños besos por sus afilados pómulos altos.

—Me pongo celoso cada vez que hablas de él… —susurró contra sus labios—. Sé que es tu amigo y que soy un idiota, pero… —ahora fue Levi el que lo calló con un dulce beso, mientras le otorgaba leves caricias en el cuero cabelludo con sus dedos.

—No eres ningún idiota, aunque es cierto que no te deberías poner celoso… Yo te amo a ti Eren, y lo sabes.

El ojiverde se estremeció con gusto.

No era la primera vez que se lo escuchase decir al de ojos azules, pero le emocionaba de igual manera, por la manera en que Levi lo miraba, la forma suave en que se lo decía, en un susurro bajo e imperturbable.

Sus miradas estaban cruzadas, sus alientos mezclándose por la cercanía, la película al fondo sonaba como un pitido sin importancia, mientras que sus labios chocaron suaves como la primera vez, mientras que sus manos se entrelazaban en el cuerpo ajeno en un abrazo caluroso.

El pelinegro fue el primero en cortar el contacto de sus bocas, para recostase sobre Eren en el sofá y sonreírle levemente.

—Te tengo una buena noticia, cariño —le susurró mientras le repartía besos por la mejilla.

Eren solo disfrutaba, algo aturdido, las caricias proporcionadas por su chico, mientras él posaba las manos en aquella estrecha pero musculada cintura.

—Dime, amor… —soltó en medio de un suspiro relajado.

—¿Recuerdas que Moblit iba a hablar con el dueño de dónde vive?

—¿Sí?

—Pues ya casi tenemos lugar a dónde mudarnos. El dueño quiere que le llevemos varios documentos para revisar que todo está en orden con nosotros, además de la típica entrevista…

Eren puso una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa...?

—Sí —dijo Levi, ocultando la emoción en su voz, mas no en sus ojos—. En poco tiempo podremos vivir juntos.

Eren chilló de emoción y besó a Levi risueño, lleno de felicidad.

No sabían que ese podía ser el comienzo del desquebraje en su relación.

* * *

Contestación a los Reviews anónimos; (Los demás los contestaré por MP mañana porque hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, lo siento ;-; ¡Pero muchas gracias por ellos!)

 **Akire Adeatsac;** Lamento haber tardado con este también ;-; ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Y mira, ganó Marco como Alfa y Jean como Omega! :3

 **Cami;** Lamento que no pudiera hacerte un Marco omega, pero la mayoría lo querían de Alfa. D: ¡Lo siento! Me alegro mucho que te encantara la pareja de Moblit y Hanji! :D Y con respecto a tu pregunta del NaruSasu omegaverse, con ItaSaso (¡Hermosos!), lo haré si se me ocurre alguna buena trama, porque desde hace tiempo que he querido hacer un Omegaverse de Naruto pero las tramas no me salen TnT X'D ¡Pero lo intentaré! :D ¡Ah! Y ya actualicé ''La maldición de Blancanieves'', y estoy trabajando en la continuación n.n ¡Besotes! (Algunas preguntas no te las puedo contestar por temas de spoliers 7w7)

 **Lady of Darkness;** ¡Me alegro de que te encantara el capítulo! ¡Eso es bueno! :D —corazón morado—, espero que de igual forma te gustara este :D

 **Guest;** Awww, gracias por decirme que mi fic es lindo n.n ¡Aquí la continuación después de mucho tiempo!

 **LilyVongola;** Pues no me hago responsable de los flechazos del capítulo anterior (?) Me alegro mucho que te resultara lindo su amanecer juntos :D (Son achuchables, lo sé XD) Y Hanji es la fruta ama (?) X'D

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar!**

* * *

 ** _Cómo dije, los demás los contestó por MP, porque ahora no tengo tiempo ;.;_**

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

* * *

 **PD; ¡SE VIENE! ¡SE MEDIO VIENE...!  
**

* * *

 **PD2; Vayan a mi perfil, allí encontrarán mis redes sociales, y mi ASK (recién hecho XD). Creo que en Twitter, (no sé si) en devianART, y en Tumblr, colocaré imágenes de Artem y de Sam hoy o mañana X'D No sé, estense pendientes, ¿vale? Ahora sí me voy. ¡Besos y muchos corazones morados! **


	6. Consecuencias de la convivencia

— **Advertencia—**

 _ **[Esto parecerá más un conjunto de limes que un capítulo… lo siento… Eran necesarios. ¡Lo juro!... También este capítulo demostrará lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser Eren y Levi C=]**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco;**

 **Consecuencias de la convivencia**

La espalda de Sam chocó contra una sucia pared de ladrillo de un callejón.

Mientras, la respiración acelerada del otro lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, al igual que sus ojos azules oscurecidos como zafiros con ónices rodeándolo. En su columna dolida le recorrió un escalofrío, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar por aquel estúpido desconocido del que ignoraba el nombre.

Aquel chico puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara, acercando su rostro al suyo de manera peligrosa. Apretó los puños, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas golpearlo hasta sacarle sangre. Dejarlo en el suelo lleno de hematomas… Pero, por alguna razón, su cuerpo se sentía paralizado, sus sentidos aturdidos, y solo podía poner sus ojos en aquellos filosos que lo miraban fijamente.

—Tsk… ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó hastiado del silencio, apretando la mandíbula y gruñéndole con ferocidad.

Artem se acercó más a él, haciéndole retroceder con la cantidad de testosterona que desprendía con demasiada fuerza como para ser natural.

El pelirrojo jamás había olido a alguien así.

Estaba paralizado del miedo.

Tragó saliva cuando escuchó el fiero bramido que se le quedó incrustado en la garganta.

—Quiero que dejes en paz a Levi —ordenó tosco, sus ojos perforándole hasta el alma, causándole estragos en su cuerpo, y un temblor de impotencia en las piernas.

¿Por qué aquella voz parecía perforarle los tímpanos hasta grabársele en el cerebro con fuego? ¿Por qué razón su corazón se sentía acelerado?

Frunció el ceño contrayendo los labios para mostrar sus filosos colmillos e intentar igualar las condiciones.

—Y si no quiero dejar al _francesito de mierda_ , ¿qué me vas a hacer? —lo retó, alzando levemente su barbilla con altanería, componiendo una sonrisa de completo _bastardo_ , esa que lo caracterizaba, y que lograba que las personas lo odiasen, le temiesen, y cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

Esa estúpida sonrisa que con orgullo heredó de su padre…

Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo confrontado al sentir su nariz, levemente chueca, chocar con la afilada otra. Sintió una corriente deliciosa corromperlo, y al instante apretó sus vaqueros con los puños, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de la rosada lengua repasar aquel delgado labio inferior contrario.

—Me aseguraré de que no te olvides de mí por un buen tiempo —amenazó simplemente, entonces sintió lo peor y mejor que le pudieron hacer en su vida.

Artem exhaló su aliento sobre los resecos labios del otro hombre, dejando que su esencia, cargada de testosterona, se instalara en las glándulas salivales contrarias. Condenándolo a saborearlo sin poder tocarlo, a desearlo poco a poco, como un león a un sangriento filete al pasar hambre.

Dio media vuelta cuando el otro intentó acortar la distancia que los separaba.

'' _A veces, para obtener una buena presa, solo hay que colocar una suculenta carnada a la intemperie, y dejar que esta venga sola hacia ti en busca de más''_ , pensó con malicia el castaño, alejándose de allí mientras sentía a sus espaldas la excitación, imperceptible para alguien normal, del pelirrojo, y sonriendo por ello.

El pelirrojo merecía sufrir un poquito, pese a que tenía decidido a tenerlo como pareja, nadie se iba a burlar de sus amigos sin cobrar un precio.

Rió para sus adentros con algo de malicia.

Él no era tan inocente como la mayoría pensaba.

(...)

Había cajas apiladas por todos lados, mientras que ellos estaban bañados en sudor.

—Joder, nos falta otra ida para tu antiguo departamento, y luego ir a entregar las llaves del mío —se quejó el moreno, sus brazos ardiendo por las pesadas cajas que había estado cargando—. Estoy muerto de cansancio… —jadeó con fatiga.

Levi colocó en el suelo dos cajas de lo que parecía ser ropa de Eren para el invierno.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

—No te quejes, mocoso. Que tu departamento estaba más lejos que el mío —jadeó sentándose en el suelo, frente a su pareja—. Y lo que nos falta son varias cajas de pintura, no es tanto… Traje la mayoría en las maletas y las cajas… Así que podemos ir a entregar las llaves de tu apartamento y luego venir nuevamente…

Eren gimió cansado.

—No quiero levantarme —volvió a quejarse como un niño.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco y lo jaló de la mano, parándolo a la fuerza.

—Andando, mocoso. Vamos a entregar las llaves, y volvemos a armar la cama… Muero de sueño y sé que tú también, aparte mañana tenemos que trabajar.

El pequeño cerró la puerta de su nuevo hogar, observando como el camión que habían rentado para la mudanza (con ayuda de sus amigos y Armin) se había ido ya. Tomó con firmeza la mano de su agotado novio y partieron caminando las dos cuadras y media hacia el que fue el compuesto de edificios en dónde se encontraba el, ahora antiguo, departamento de Eren.

Sintió como el moreno recostaba su cabeza sobre la suya, acurrucándose firmemente sobre él, pese a que estaban andando y solo llevaban varios pasos, el más pequeño lo rodeó por la cintura, acercándolo hacia sí, protegiéndolo del frío que, al parecer, le había puesto la carne de gallina al más alto.

Llegaron a la oficina encargada de los departamentos, y él se encargó de hablar con el hombre calvo y simpático que era el dueño, ya que Eren parecía más un zombi que un humano.

De vuelta en su pequeño piso, Levi dejó a Eren en el sofá —proveniente antiguamente de Eren, pero que ahora era de los dos—, y le buscó una manta y una almohada, de las cajas. Lo dejó durmiendo tras darle un suave beso en los labios, y se fue en dirección a la cocina a preparar algo de comer con la despensa que habían hecho el día anterior.

Sabía por qué Eren estaba tan cansado, pues el día anterior, tras haber madrugado para terminar de empacar sus cosas, su jefe lo había llamado con urgencia (siendo que era sábado y el moreno no trabajaba) porque tenía unos autos importantes que arreglar, y lo había dejado hasta casi media noche en el trabajo, obviamente sabía que Eren necesitaba el dinero, por lo que se había aprovechado de eso para dejarlo trabajando hasta aquella hora, logrando que el moreno llegase a su casa casi a la una de la mañana, para dormir tres horas, ya que habían quedado en verse temprano para poner las cosas en el camión, que llegaría a las seis.

Así que lo dejó dormir dos horas y media, en lo que él preparaba una pizza cacera con mucho queso, peperonni, y tocino, además de haber salido un momento a la esquina a comprar una botella fría de Coca-Cola. Tendrían su primer almuerzo en su nuevo hogar, uno completamente grasiento y cero saludable.

Levi sonrió ampliamente, aprovechando que nadie lo veía, ante ese pensamiento.

El hogar de Eren y Levi… que bien sonaba eso.

Con eso en mente, y tras dejar la pizza en la mesa —que era lo único que habían armado hasta el momento—, fue a despertar a Eren con un beso en la frente.

—Despierta, mocoso, que ya es hora de comer… —lo sacudió un poco, notando como éste se removía, murmurando incoherencias, antes de abrir agotadamente uno de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Con un suspiro el trigueño se levantó del sofá, abrazó a su pelinegro, y lo siguió con pereza hasta la pequeña cocina.

Sus parpados pesaban por el sueño, pero cuando el olor a pizza recién horneada le llenó la nariz, la pereza y el cansancio parecieron extinguirse en un segundo, dándole paso a la adrenalina.

—¡Dios, Levi! ¡Que rico huele! —exclamó con la boca hecha agua al ver como el queso parecía desbordarse del pan, y los peperonis que hacían una manta sobre este—. Y también se ve delicioso… —balbuceó con hambre, yéndose a sentar rápidamente sobre un galón de pintura cerrado que hacía la función de silla en ese momento, las verdaderas sillas estaban en la sala… No iba a volver allí solamente para buscarlas.

Levi buscó a su vez un pequeño banco negro que tenía algunas manchas de pintura, sentándose en el flanco izquierdo del pelimarrón.

—Que aproveche —le dijo el pelinegro antes de agarrar un pedazo de la piza y comenzar a comer.

Eren hizo lo propio y entre los dos se acabaron la pizza en menos de cuarenta minutos. Sus estómagos estaban llenos a reventar, y ahora se encontraban lavando los trastes, tirándose chorritos de agua entre ellos, riendo por lo bajo.

—Para Eren… ¡Para! —rió Levi con el cabello mojado, llenando una taza de agua, preparándose para la venganza.

Eren se atragantó de la risa ante las intenciones de su pequeño gato mojado.

—No, no…. ¡Levi nooooo! Jajajajaja….

Veinte minutos después se encontraban riéndose por alguna estupidez dicha por el moreno, completamente empapados tras una batalla campal de agua.

Las risas pasaron a ser remplazadas por miradas maliciosas, manos desabrochando ropa y cuerpos encontrándose sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Después de todo eran una pareja joven recién mudada.

—Te amo Levi…—susurró Eren contra los labios de su pequeño hombre.

—Y yo a ti mocoso…

(…)

Levi salió del baño, dejándole paso libre a Eren para que este se duchase.

Comenzó a secar su cabello con una esponjosa toalla, mientras recorría con los ojos la habitación llena de cajas.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al reparar en el colchón puesto en el suelo, ya que aún estaban demasiado cansados para montar la estructura base y habían decidido que por ahora así estaba bien.

Al menos este ya tenía las sábanas y frisas colocadas, además de las dos esponjosas almohadas, y una manta de lana gruesa.

El amago de una sonrisa apareció en su cara, mientras dejaba la toalla húmeda sobre una caja. Finalmente vivían juntos, luego de tanto tiempo.

Suspiró tras sentarse en el colchón.

Ahora tendría que ver cómo hacer para tomarse sus medicamentos sin que Eren sospechara nada.

Sus pozos azules repararon en una gran bolsa negra que tenía una cinta pegada en la que se leía _''Mis bebés preciosos''_ escrito con la tosca caligrafía de Eren. La curiosidad le comió el cuerpo y fue hasta la bolsa y la abrió. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al observar el contenido.

—Los peluches de Eren…

Un corrientazo de ternura le recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver el oso que le había regalado a Eren en su segunda cita, y cómo éste tenía una moña azul con una pequeña etiqueta que decía la fecha de cuándo se lo había regalado… Además de su ''nombre''.

—Así que le pusiste Sr. Misifuz después de todo —rió por lo bajo recordando las palabras de su trigueño.

Lo sacó de la bolsa y lo abrazó con cuidado, llenándose en los bonitos recuerdos que eso le traía.

Sus ojos se posaron en el puff rojo que Eren había colocado en una esquina al lado de su cama y sonrió con una idea en mente para sorprender al moreno. Con una mano agarró al oso panda, y con la otra la bolsa llena de peluches, a la arrastró hasta quedar frente a la bola roja, en dónde se arrodilló y colocó al Sr. Misifuz en el centro del puff, sentado. Le arregló el lazo de su cuello para que se viera más gallardo y luego, cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, comenzó a sacar peluches de la bolsa y a colocarlos en todos los lugares alrededor, creando una bonita secuencia… Fue entonces cuando sacó a ''Zafiro'', el elefante, de la bolsa.

Miró su rechoncha figura y sonrió, notando como el elefante era el más grande de los peluches y su cola peluda era muy tierna. Decidió sacar a Misifuz del puff y colocó al elefante sentado en su lugar, para luego colocar al panda entre sus patas, haciendo un tierno abrazo de espaldas…

…Justo como los brazos que lo rodearon desde atrás y la barbilla que se posó sobre su cabeza.

—Esto es hermoso Levi —dijo la hermosa voz de Eren con sinceridad y emoción.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se colocaron del color de la escarlata. Él pensaba irse a dormir antes de que el pelinegro saliera del baño y así no tener que ver su reacción, pero al parecer las cosas no le habían salido cómo quería. Le restó importancia a sus mejillas rojas, y barrió su cabeza hasta que pudo depositarle un beso a Eren en la barbilla.

Eren bajó la cabeza para mirarlo con sus ojos verdes brillantes, cristalinos y hermosos, antes de bajar a juntar sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave.

—Vamos a acostarnos —sugirió bajito Levi, no queriendo disturbar el tranquilo silencio que los rodeaba—. Ya estamos más dormidos que despiertos…

—Vale, pero deja y apago las luces primero… —respondió Eren en el mismo tono, antes de depositarle un último beso, y levantarse para apagar las luces de la cocina y la sala, verificando que las puertas y ventanas estuviesen todas cerradas.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto ya su preciosos pelinegro estaba esperándolo acostado en la cama, bajo las mantas, y con una de sus grandes camisas de piyama (esa que le había ''robado'' desde el principio de su noviazgo), se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y a acurrucarse contra él.

Manos se enredaron en la cintura del contrario, mientras que las piernas se encontraban bajo las mantas.

—Que descanses…

—Buenas noches…

(…)

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con cansancio y pereza a las tres cuarentaiocho de la madrugada, según el reloj digital al lado de la cama de Levi. Su vejiga lo estaba matando, además de que ya sentía cómo las píldoras para controlar a su Alfa estaban a punto de acabar su efecto.

Sus dientes picaban, y el olor de Levi le estaba pareciendo más dulce e irresistible, y para completar su mano ya se estaba colando por la parte de atrás del bóxer de su dormida pareja.

Aun en la medio inconciencia del sueño, dos de sus dedos trazaron su camino por entremedio de los glúteos de su chico, deteniéndose sobre la todavía inflamada entrada. El recuerdo de la cocina lo hizo sonreír justo antes de que su vejiga diera otro doloroso tirón. La conciencia lo despertó de golpe.

Las trigueñas mejillas se colorearon al notar como su dedo medio había sido insertado en Levi, sin el consiente permiso de éste, pese a que las blancas caderas hacían leves movimientos acercándose a él, suspirando incoherencias felices bajo su aliento.

Eren no podía estar más rojo cuando se separó de Levi despacio para no despertarlo.

Se agarró su entrepierna con fuerza, reteniendo las ganas de orinar al pisar el suelo frío, y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño que se encontraba fuera de la habitación.

Entró en el bastante espacioso baño de baldosas azules e hizo sus cosas casi suspirando de placer. Al terminar, luego de enjuagarse las manos, tomó la maceta con la planta de plástico que se encontraba sobre el inodoro como decoración (temporal) y sacó la planta, tomando la servilleta con pastillas que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Era un poco temprano para tomarlas, pero si se tardaba un poco más sabía que su molesto alfa no iba a tardar en aparecer, así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

De una se metió todas las pastillas en la boca, tomando agua de la pluma con la mano ahuecada para bajarlas.

El resultado fue instantáneo. Sus hormonas bajaron de intensidad, y su alfa se durmió en un rincón apartado de su cerebro. Las ganas de hacerle el amor a su Levi seguían allí, pero no al nivel de querer destrozarlo sobre cualquier superficie de su nuevo _territorio_ , no al nivel de querer tomarlo dormido solo para ver su cara cansada por la mañana y que sus compañeros de trabajo vieran lo que Eren le había hecho, y _supieran_ que el pequeño tenía dueño.

…No a ese nivel. Pero algo parecido.

Suerte que estaba muerto de sueño o de lo contrario Levi lo iba a acusar de pervertido si lo asaltaba a esas horas de la madrugada, pidiéndole otra ronda aunque fuese rápida.

El Jeager se frotó los ojos con un bostezo, apagó la luz del baño y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación nuevamente.

Quería volver a los brazos de Levi y dormir el par de horas que le quedaban antes de tener que levantarse para ir al trabajo.

A su vez, el pelinegro se había despertado al no sentir el calor de su Beta al lado suyo, y verlo de camino para el baño por la puerta abierta del cuarto. En su mente todavía el recuerdo fresco del sueño en dónde Eren le estaba tocando de manera placentera entre las piernas…

Su jodido omega interior estaba despertando.

Soltó un suspiro volteándose entre las sábanas para buscar a tientas en el suelo la pequeña bolsa en dónde había echado sus medicamentos supresores.

Ya su piel se estaba volviendo sensible, al tiempo que su entrada se estaba contrayendo demasiado, cómo si hubiese sido tocada. Y la malvada mente de Levi le hizo pensar en eso, imaginarse a Eren tomándolo mientras dormía. Mordiéndole pasionalmente el cuello, dejándolo marcado y deshecho sin él tener conciencia… Como si fuera un alfa.

Tiró todas las píldoras por su garganta y abrió la botella de agua que había dejado allí cerca también. Dio grandes sorbos, cerrando los ojos y no pensando en nada. Sonriendo cuando su omega dejó de pensar por él, y su cuerpo volvió a ser el de un beta. Guardó sus cosas y cerró la botella de agua para esperar a Eren hecho una oruga entre las mantas.

Una vez el otro pisó la habitación, y luego de volver a cerrar la puerta, los ojos verdes y azules se miraron por un momento en medio de la densa oscuridad siendo opacada por la sublime luz de luna tras la cortina abierta del ventanal de cristal, antes de que el de piel canela arrastrara los pies hacia el matre y se tirase suavemente sobre Levi, colocándolos a ambos en sus costados para así poder abrazar a su pelinegro como un koala, sin importarle el dormir desarropado, disfrutando del calor corporal del otro que atravesaba las mantas.

Ya sin sus instintos molestándolos —por el momento—, pudieron dormir mejor las horas siguientes.

(…)

El sol golpeó directamente la cara de Levi justo antes de que sonara la molesta alarma con un sonido estridente característico.

Dos gruñidos molestos se escucharon en la habitación justo antes de que el de piel tostada estirara la mano, aplastando a Levi en el proceso, para apagar el molesto reloj. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron, mientras se volvía a quedar dormido sobre algo bastante duro…

—¡Errhem meh aplashhhtafff! —escuchó la queja debajo de él, haciéndolo reír, justo antes de que dos pequeñas manos le pellizcaran los costados. Dolorosamente.

—¡Ouch, Levi! —se quejó saliéndose de encima de su pequeño ''ángel'', mientras se sobaba los pellizcos—. ¡Eso dolió! —hizo un muy masculino puchero, mientras observaba cómo su pequeño cogía aire, ya que estaba medio morado, y con el cabello todo enredado, y con algo de saliva seca a un lado de la boca. Rió—. ¿Estás bien, Levi? Te vez como si te faltara la respiración —dijo con malicia en sus ojos.

Levi lo miró mal y él se lo quiso comer a besos.

—¡Tú también estarías sin respiración si una morsa te aplastara a estas horas de la mañana! —le gruñó entre respiraciones entrecortadas, e intentando arreglar su cabello.

Eren rió, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada por un segundo, antes de devolver su vista hacia su beta.

—Buenos días, mi pequeño duende gruñón —le dijo con cariño, achicando sus ojos, y mostrándole la sonrisa con hoyuelos que a Levi tanto le gustaba.

Levi alzó una mano, tras relajar su ceño fruncido, y la pasó por los cabellos enredados de Eren, notando la suavidad y el grosor de las hebras contra sus dedos.

—Buenos días, mi morsa asesina…

Eren volvió a reír tras el mote, dándole un pequeño golpe a Levi en el muslo.

—Cabrón —rió.

Levi rodó los ojos, antes de señalarse a sí mismo.

—Totalmente yo.

Eren se acercó un poco más a su rostro, sus hermosos ojos achicados por la luz del sol.

—¿Sabes que todavía no nos hemos dado nuestro beso de buenos días?

Levi le pasó las manos por el cuello.

—Lo sé, pero estaba pensando en levantarme y lavarme los dientes antes de-

El de ojos azules sonrió cuando se vio interrumpido por los ásperos labios de su novio.

Cómo siempre el aliento mañanero no era el mejor. Rancio y amargo. Pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle mucho.

Sus labios se movían en un compás perezoso, tranquilo, disfrutando del calor natural de los otros. Un sutil beso con el sabor de recién levantados.

—Deberíamos alistarnos para ir a trabajar… —susurró Levi, sus piernas y brazos aferrándose a su novio como un koala, sus erecciones mañaneras haciendo mella en sus mentes aun soñolientas.

—Mmm…. Está bien… —contestó Eren casi como una queja, levantándolos a ambos de la cama sin ningún esfuerzo al ya estar completamente despejado del sueño. Sus manos se aferraron a las formes nalgas de Levi para mantenerlo en su lugar, comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces, troglodita?

—Nos vamos a dar un baño juntos —fue su respuesta antes de adentrarse al baño.

Eso le dio una pequeña idea al más bajo, mientras se aferraba al cuello de su Eren para no caer.

Levi esperó pacientemente que Eren lo dejara en el suelo antes de, utilizando a su favor su fuerza bruta y el elemento sorpresa, hacerlo sentar sobre el retrete.

—¡Levi! ¿Pero que-? ¡Ah!

La boca de Levi sobre su mandíbula, junto a sus dientes traviesos arañándolo luego en su garganta, lo hicieron ver las estrellas por unos segundos, luego Levi se alejó un poco de él, haciendo un sonido húmedo que le provocó un escalofrío.

—Déjame desayunarte un poco primero… Y quédate quieto.

Antes de que el trigueño pudiera responder a aquella sensual voz autoritaria, besos húmedos fueron repartidos por sus clavículas. Luego sintió los labios cálidos besarle un pectoral, bajando un poco hasta alcanzar su oscuro pezón.

Dientes lo rozaron, y Eren apretó la mandíbula al ver estimulado uno de sus lugares más sensibles. Soltó una pesada respiración por la nariz cuando los delgados dedos de su chico comenzaron a apretar su otro pezón. Sus propias manos se enredaron en los oscuros cabellos enmarañados del pelinegro, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar las sensaciones, hasta que el menor se separó un poco para sonreírle con sensualidad en su cara aún marcada por las sábanas.

Eren le correspondió la sonrisa, relamiéndose los labios cuando su hombre comenzó a repartir besos por su pecho hacia abajo, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva fresca que la corriente de aire que circulaba por la habitación enfriaba, provocándole escalofríos en la piel.

Levi paseó sus manos por los costados con sensualidad, sacando su lengua para rodearle el ombligo a Eren, agarrando con sus dientes la parte de abajo de la suave piel y halándola con lentitud, provocándole un pequeño jadeo al ojiverde. Queriendo más de eso pegó su boca a ese lugar, sorbiendo la piel, lamiéndola, dejándola completamente cálida. Húmeda.

Bajó todavía más al sur, dejándose llevar por el sensual camino de vellos de Eren hasta llegar al borde del bóxer de su beta, en dónde, utilizando dos de sus dedos cómo garfios, comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia abajo, entreteniendo su vista en la manera de que el elástico se quedaba prendado de la virilidad ajena, hasta que finalmente la dejaba salir de un salto.

Sin apartar su vista de aquel oscuro órgano erecto, Levi terminó de retirarle el bóxer a Eren, tirándolo en algún lado del baño —o pasillo, si es que había salido por la puerta abierta—.

—¿Vas a quedarte mirando solamente, o harás algo al respecto? —preguntó Eren con la voz gruesa. Tal vez con una mala línea de película porno, pero que con esa voz tan dominante le hizo recordar a Levi lo duro que estaba en su propio bóxer.

—Ya voy, mocoso desesperado… —le contestó casi en un ronroneo, repartiendo besos por sus duros muslos cubiertos de ligeros vellos, mientras se quitaba su propio bóxer, para luego quitarse rápidamente su camisa, antes de volver su atención a la entrepierna de Eren.

La tomó con dedos firmes y comenzó a agitarla suavemente para admirarla.

Si había algo que le gustaba y le llamaba la atención a Levi del miembro de Eren era aquella pequeña protuberancia en el comienzo de la base del pene. Su tronco levemente deformado por ese leve bulto sensible. Era su parte favorita para tocar, pues Eren se volvía una masa amorfa de gemidos roncos y gruñidos devastados cada vez que le prestaba atención a ese bulto.

Como ahora.

—Le…vi…

Paseó su lengua por el costado, cerrando luego sus labios en torno al eje abultado, guiándose por la respiración acelerada de Eren, y la manera en que sus nudillos estaban blancos al apretar los puños sobre su propia cabellera castaña. Los dientes apretando su labio inferior hasta el punto de casi hacerse daño, y sus ojos verdes húmedos, achicados de placer.

El pelinegro sonrió, besando y mimando esa parte de Eren con saña, sintiendo su cabello algo húmedo debido a las gotas de presemen que el pelicafé soltaba. Soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo cuando los muslos de Eren comenzaron a agitarse con nervios, anunciando que estaba a punto de llegar a la cúspide del placer.

—Le…vi… yo… Me…

—Hazlo —lo cortó Levi, sin dejar de chupar y lamer el bulto, ahora pasando a los pesados testículos rugosos, pero colocando una mano ahuecada sobre el glande, para que la corrida no cayera sobre otra superficie que no fuera su mano y pelo.

Eren no pudo más, con un temblor y un audible gemido de gusto comenzó a correrse sobre el cabello del otro, arqueándose y provocando que el pelinegro se enterrara más entre sus piernas. Los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron, al tiempo que su cabeza se daba contra el azulejo, sus manos aún aferradas a su propio cuero cabelludo.

Su respiración estaba acelerada en demasía al acabar. El cuerpo se le quedó laxo por un momento contra el retrete, una fina capa de sudor abrazando su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados en lo que su cerebro volvía en línea. Los abrió al cabo de unos segundos, justo después de sentir movimiento cerca suyo, proveniente de Levi.

Las pupilas volvieron a dilatársele con la vista de su pequeño hombre de pie masturbándose en dirección a su vientre con una sola mano —pegajosa con la corrida de Eren— mientras que la otra se pellizcaba su propio pezón erecto. Los ojos azules llenos de deseo escudriñando su cuerpo moreno provocó que su pene diera un valiente golpecito queriendo revivir, pero era muy pronto…

—¡A-h…! —fue el último gemido de su novio antes de que éste se doblase un poco y las gotas de su esperma le mancharan su vientre canela, creando un contraste erótico contra la oscura piel.

Levi cayó rendido sobre el moreno, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazándolo en lo que ambos recuperaban la respiración.

En su interior, en las profundidades, ambos estaban dichosos. Su alfa y omega correspondiente riendo entre dientes en sus respectivas prisiones, por haber marcado a su pareja desde temprano en la mañana.

Un atisbo de conciencia asaltó a Levi en medio de la burbuja de paz que se había formado a su alrededor al ver sus cepillos de dientes en el vaso sobre el couter del lavabo.

—Joder, Eren, tenemos que ducharnos. Tenemos trabajo —un gruñido de molestia lo interrumpió.

—Prefieres ir a ver a tus compañeros de trabajo en vez de quedarte conmigo… —refunfuñó el castaño.

Levi lo miró con una mueca rara.

—¿Qué?

Eren se puso blanco como un papel para sus adentros al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho _tan_ fuera de lugar, y luego rió nerviosamente. Estúpido alfa posesivo, joder.

—Solo bromeaba —le repartió varias caricias en la espalda de su lindo Beta, quien lo miró raro por otro segundo antes de bajarse y darle un beso que le robó en aliento—. No me estoy quejando, ni de broma, ¿pero y eso por qué fue?

En vez de contestar, el pelinegro se levantó de su lugar, antes de guiñarle coquetamente el ojo a Eren.

—Soy tuyo…

Entonces caminó de manera despreocupada —y tal vez meneando un poco de más las caderas— hasta la ducha.

Eren quiso, gruñir, aullar en éxtasis por esas palabras, pero se controló, pese a que sintió cómo sus ojos dieron un pequeño flash de metamorfosis.

—¿No vienes, mocoso? Puedes lavarme la espalda si quieres…

Escuchó la voz de Levi llamándolo tras la cortina, y fue todo lo que necesitó para levantarse de su lugar.

¿Lavarle la espalda? Lo que él quería era que Levi rasguñara la suya mientras gritaba de placer bajo la ducha. Lástima que no había tiempo para eso.

Maldito trabajo.

(…)

Levi cerró la puerta del departamento con llave, girándose para encontrarse con su novio que lo esperaba al pie de la escalera, en la acera con una camisa sin mangas sencilla de color negro, unos pantalones-sudadera sueltos, y unas botas de punta de metal, típicas de su trabajo.

Comenzó a bajar la escalera y Eren dejó de mirar un perro que pasaba por allí para sonreírle a él.

Sus manos se encontraron y entrelazaron al instante de estar juntos. Podían caminar dos calles de esa forma antes de que sus caminos se separasen con destino a sus trabajos.

—Lástima que no pudimos tener un desayuno apropiado —se quejó Eren, pegándose lo más que podía a su novio, para recostar su cabeza en la del contrario.

—Eso nos pasa por distraernos —contestó con simpleza Levi—. No nos dio tiempo a comer bien.

—Bueno, pero yo no me arrepiento de nada.

—No yo tampoco me arrepiento de haber comido a las corridas… —susurró con malicia.

—¡Levi! —Eren se sonrojó, atragantándose con su propia saliva—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No pensé que _tú_ dijeras _ese tipo_ de guarradas!

Levi le dio un codazo.

—Te tengo como novio, ¿qué esperas? Me dejas la boca sucia a cada rato.

Si se pudiera morir de rubor, y risa Eren ya habría muerto, mientras se asfixiaba a sí mismo contra el cuello de su chico.

—Aunque, sinceramente… —el pelinegro continuó, entretenido con las reacciones de Eren, mientras maldecía en su mente porque ya iban a llegar al puto cruce en dónde tendrían que separar sus caminos—, si es contigo no me importa decirlas, o _recibirlas_.

—Malvado —dijo Eren sin aliento ante tantas insinuaciones de doble sentido en medio de la calle poblada de peatones—. Sigue con eso y te daré un beso frente a todos—amenazó risueño, abrazando ahora de frente a su pequeño beta, justamente parados en la acera del cruce fatídico e infestada de gente.

— _Dámelo_ frente a todo el mundo —le giñó un ojo con coquetería, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban un poco.

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

—Malvado —repitió Eren, las puntas de sus orejas rojas, mientras se inclinaba para posar sus labios sobre los delgados de su pequeño francés, sintiendo cómo las manos de éste lo abrazaban por la cintura, mientras que él enterraba sus tostados dedos en el suave cabello negro.

—Así te gusto…

Sus labios se movieron sin prisas, suavemente en un beso que más que despedida era un ''nos vemos pronto''.

Eren separó sus bocas para colocar su frente sobre la ajena.

—Intentaré salir temprano para buscarte e irnos juntos a casa.

Levi asintió suavemente, sus pulgares trazando la cintura de Eren por debajo de su camisa negra.

—Yo llevaré una Selva Negra —le susurró, abrazando a beta—. Cocinaremos algo en casa para la cena… ¿O prefieres que compremos algo por el camino?

Eren alzó los hombros.

—Si quieres molesto a Jean un rato y compro algo de McDonals, no creo que estemos de ánimo para cocinar con tantas cosas que nos quedan por acomodar en la casa todavía.

Levi soltó un suspiro por lo bajo.

—Ni me lo menciones… Aún tengo que darle una buena limpieza a la casa, cuando los de la mudanza fueron ayer dejaron algunas huellas en el piso, debo volver a pasar el mapo… Creo que compraré un producto de limpieza cuando sea hora de almorzar…

Eren rió, sabiendo lo meticuloso que era su pareja con la limpieza.

Le dio un último beso en la frente antes de separarse por completo.

—Compra uno con olor a melón. Huelen deliciosos… Nos tenemos que ir amor, o ambos llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

Levi asintió.

—Tienes razón, nos vemos —le dio un último beso de despedida, y ambos se voltearon a seguir sus caminos.

Levi iba con una pequeña sonrisa de atontado a su trabajo.

¿Quién lo iba a culpar?

Estaba viviendo el mejor momento de su vida. Que se jodiera el resto del mundo si no le gustaba.

(...)

—¿Y bien? —comenzó Armin esa mañana cuando llegó al trabajo—. ¿Cómo pasó el enamorado en la primera noche en su nidito de amor? —se burló un poco, sacando algunas piezas del auto que estaba arreglando y limpiando los restos de aceite.

Mientras tanto Eren se puso su típico overol naranja, luego de reportarse, tirándose a su costado cuando hubo acabado.

—Voy a ignorar tu tono de burla —advirtió, tomando algunas herramientas de la caja que tenía en uno de sus flancos—, así que te voy a contestar con la verdad. Estoy cansado como la mierda, pero me siento plenamente feliz.

—Se te nota… ¿No te duele la cara por sonreír tanto? Estoy seguro de que te puedes lastimar un músculo o algo… ¿Sabes que después de un espasmo puedes quedar más desfigurado de lo que eres?

—Jódete rubia —rió, siguiendo con lo suyo.

Los claros ojos azules de Armin captaron varias manchas levemente amoratadas en el cuello de su amigo. Parecían recientes…

Muy recientes.

—Se nota que tuviste algo de acción… Estrenaron la casa como se debe, ¿o me equivoco? —la sonrisa del chico rubio no se hizo esperar.

La risa de Eren volvió a inundar el lugar.

—Solo te diré que comprobamos la calidad de la mesa de la cocina. Fue una buena inversión, tiene un gran soporte anti-choques —contestó de manera morbosa.

Ahora fue el turno de Armin para reír.

—¡Por Dios! Cuando me inviten a comer mejor me sentaré en el piso… No vaya a ser que los guarros hayan dejado residuos.

—Imbécil… —le codeó —. Con alguien como Levi es imposible dejar rastros de algo…

Armin le dio la razón.

—Aún no puedo creer que le haya podido sacar todas las manchas de aceite al overol. ¡Es un milagro! Le pagaré para que se las saque al mío, lo juro… He intentado de todo y las desgraciadas no se quitan.

Eren asintió, completamente de acuerdo con el monólogo de su amigo, pero a pesar de que sus ojos estaban colocados en la pieza de auto que estaba arreglando, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una clara piel, perlada en sudor, roja en algunas partes, en el mapa de mordidas y chupetones que había desde el comienzo de su espalda hasta los finos huesos de su cadera.

—Eren… Eres mi amigo, te quiero mucho y todo eso, ya sabes, cosas de amistad, pero tus hormonas me marean. Apestas a lujuria.

El trigueño se avergonzó.

—Lo siento.

—Pobre Levi. Me compadezco de él, ¿sabes? Sin saberlo se metió con un Alfa encubierto que lo único que tenía de virgen era el cuerpo… Porque apuesto que en tu imaginación ya le habías dado por todos sus agujeros ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó malicioso.

—¡Armin!

El rubio no pudo aguantar la carcajada al ver a su amigo tan rojo.

—Y eso prueba que estoy en lo correcto…

Eren volvió a enseñarle el dedo medio.

Estuvieron un rato trabajando en silencio, solo dirigiéndose la palabra para intercambiar preguntas sobre herramientas y piezas, hasta que, de un momento a otro, Eren soltó un suspiro algo pesado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su rubio amigo.

—No lo sé Armin. Mi alfa está actuando muy extraño… Últimamente… —soltó un quejido mientras se rascaba el cabello con el antebrazo que no estaba todo lleno de grasa—. Últimamente, cada vez que hacemos el amor, o simplemente con estar cerca de Levi dentro de un momento íntimo, quiere morderlo, quiere marcarlo y anudarlo hasta el amanecer. Gracias a Dios las píldoras ayudan a que nada de eso se note, pero aun así es extraño.

Armin entrecerró los ojos.

¿Es que acaso Eren era tan denso que no se daba cuenta de lo que su alfa quería decir con eso?

—¿Y no lo haces por qué…?

Eren miró hacia otro lado, nervioso.

—¡No me jodas! —se alteró el rubio—. Eren no me digas que no le has dicho a Levi lo que te pasa.

El Alfa puro miró al suelo, abatido.

—No quiero que me deje —murmuró por lo bajo—. No quiero que piense que estoy con él solamente por rebeldía contra mi naturaleza o algo así.

Armin se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y no crees que es peor la mentira de ''soy un beta sin nada especial, no preguntes de mi pasado, por favor'' a decirle tus padecimientos? Levi te ama Eren, obviamente no te va a dejar por una estupidez así, no seas ridículo, deja el drama para las telenovelas —le espetó virando los ojos—. Además, ahora viven juntos, lo cual significa que en algún momento encontrará la sarta de medicamentos que te bebes todas las mañanas para mantener a tu alfa a raya, y no creo que sea un idiota como para que le digas que son ''para una alergia'' y se lo crea.

—Pero Armin…

—Pero nada. Debes decírselo, recuerda que la confianza es uno de los pilares que sostiene una relación, sino el principal, cuando este tambalea y se rompe no hay vuelta atrás.

El moreno no contestó nada, solo se quedó callado sopesando las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Eren?

—Lo pensaré —sentenció—. Pero no prometo nada.

Sin saber que esas mismas palabras había utilizado su queridísimo novio, un tiempo atrás.

(…)

Se habían mudado juntos, al cabo de ocho meses de relación, a un departamento de dos habitaciones, un baño y una pequeña cocina con una sala también reducida. Pero estaban bien para ellos, era su nuevo hogar, después de todo. Era algo simple y barato, lo que podían pagar cómodamente con sus sueldos.

El mudarse juntos significaba el adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, el descubrir cosas nuevas sobre su pareja.

Cómo, por ejemplo, en la primera semana descubrieron que Eren tiende a roncar alto si duerme bocarriba, y Levi a patear _dolorosamente_ si tiene frío.

Eren se tardaba en el baño, pero Levi se tardaba el doble. Por lo que prefieren bañarse juntos… pese a que se distraigan un poco.

El más bajo le quitaba los bordes al pan en el desayuno, mientras que el otro comía cuantos podía.

Eran opuestos, pero así se complementaba, eran idiotas, también, una cosa no quitaba la otra.

Ahora, acostados en la cama, luego de llegar de sus respectivos trabajos y ducharse, hablaban de tonterías relajados mientras que un simple ventilador de techo hacía el amague de refrescar la habitación con su lenta rotación.

—Y…, ¿qué fue lo primero que aprendiste a decir en alemán? —preguntó con curiosidad Eren, abanicándose con una revista de autos mientras que su cabeza yacía recostada en uno de los pálidos hombros de Levi.

—Maldecir. Ya sabes, imbécil, escoria, cara de mierda, cabrón, entre otras cosas…

—No sé por qué no me sorprende… Creo que es algo así como fundamental para tu vida, como la respiración.

—Cállate, idiota.

—¿Lo ves? Solo te la pasas tratándome mal, creo que voy a llorar —dramatizó el de ojos verdes, con una horrible voz actuada, sacándole una sonrisa al ojiazul, dándole un pico luego tras rotarse para encararlo, dejando la revista a un lado.

—No puedo creer que seamos tan empalagosamente cursis —le susurró Levi, otorgándole leves caricias en su espalda—. Si un tiempo atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que encontraría a un Beta tan empalagoso, que me haría tan feliz, y me hiciera ser, a veces, tan malditamente cursi… Le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara y luego me hubiese echado a reír sarcástico… Para luego patearlo.

Eren sonrió, rosando su nariz con la de Levi, en ese contacto tan íntimo que adoraba.

—Sin embargo, si a mí me hubieran dicho que me encontraría contigo… Hubiese acosado a todos los Levis que viera hasta dar contigo… Eres sumamente hermoso… te amo tanto… —le besó las mejillas con cariño infinito.

—Y yo a ti, mocoso acosador de Levis.

—Solo a ti gatito… Solo a ti…

—Dime gatito una vez más y eres hombre muerto…

—Ajá… _gatito_.

Sus labios se encontraron en una caricia suave.

Eren cerró los ojos mientras colocaba una de sus manos tras la nuca de Levi, girando su cabeza hacia un costado para hacer el contacto más profundo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Se separaban un poco a cada tanto, para poder respirar, entonces era cuando Levi respiraba contra su paladar abierto, provocando que su dulce esencia lo comenzara a aturdir.

El alfa dentro de él comenzó a rugir dentro de su cuerpo, encerrado en los confines de su mente dentro de una jaula de medicamentos que lo tenían amordazado y encadenado, casi anestesiado, pero este luchaba por salir. Por comerse a Levi.

'' _Mío''_ , gruñó su mente, abriéndole las piernas al pelinegro con una rodilla, casi de forma violenta, para colocarse entremedio de ellas y presionarlo con su peso contra la cama. Sintió como su pequeño Beta empuñaba sus manos en contra de su camisa, uñas enterrándose a través de la tela, y piernas enredadas en sus caderas. _''Debo marcarlo… Él me quiere… Él me necesita. Me desea. Debo marcarlo… Marcarlo…. ¡Marcarlo! ¡Levi es mío! ¡Mío!''_

Gruñó contra el beso, inundando la boca de Levi con su escurridiza lengua, acariciándole el cielo de la boca con maestría, sus dedos se prendieron de la cintura ajena. Escuchó con éxtasis el ruido extraño que produjo el pelinegro, antes de apretarse él mismo contra Eren. Sus manos blancas, recorriendo su musculada espalda por debajo de su camisa.

'' _Márcalo. Devóralo.''_

Sus hombrías se frotaban sin pudor alguno a través de la suave tela de los pantalones de pijama, al tiempo que se quitaban casi con violencia sus camisas.

Levi llevó sus manos temblorosas por el desespero, en dirección a sus ropas y sacó sus miembros, juntándolos, frotándolos uno contra el otro con su mano empuñada, moviendo sus caderas blancas con necesidad, hacia la contraria.

Sus dientes chocaron con el hombro de Eren, haciéndole una marca de forma inconsciente, dejando que su aroma bañara al alemán, su omega rugiendo por arañar, morder, marcar, por cabalgar a su alfa hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más. El peso de Eren sobre su cuerpo se hiso casi asfixiante y doloroso, logrando que Levi casi se quedase sin respiración en medio de la apasionada fricción.

Eren quitó con furia la mano de Levi de sus miembros, entrelazando ambas manos con las suyas a cada lado de la cabeza del más bajo. Lo besó, y fue como si esta vez se besasen dos pirañas hambrientas. Gruñidos animales salían de sus bocas, mientras sus hombrías chocaban contra sí, mojando sus pectorales y llenando el ambiente de un sublime aroma a sexo que hacía vibrar sus fosas nasales cada vez que el presemen se les escapaba del cuerpo.

El Alfa rasgó sin querer uno de los labios de Levi, provocando que éste gruñera en éxtasis y manchara sus pectorales de blanco.

El calor sofocante contra su sensible polla lo hizo gruñir, sintió como sus caninos se afirmaron más en su boca, picando por morder la tierna carne de la nuca de Levi, para reclamarlo de una vez.

Pero, al contrario de seguir sus instintos, sus dientes se encontraron con la almohada al lado de la cabeza de Levi. Gruñendo al morderla, mientras que su semilla bañaba la ingle del más bajo.

Cayó rendido sobre el ojiazul, ambos respirando con dificultad.

—Eso… fue… intenso… —jadeó Levi de manera entrecortada.

Eren murmuró una incoherencia cómo respuesta, sus ojos mirando el espacio en la almohada en dónde había mordido.

Parecía que un perro la había hecho su juguete.

(…)

Hanji estaba furiosa con su superior. La muy macabra — _zorra_ — le había dicho que se fuera a limpiar y organizar las oficinas de los doctores. ¡Cómo si ella no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer! ¡Tenía que hacer investigaciones importantes en su laboratorio, por Dios! ¿Qué no tenían conserjes que limpiaban las instalaciones?

¡Arrg!

Pero sabía porque la había mandado justamente a ella. La mujer, Tanya, estaba resentida con ella por haberle quitado a Moblit. ¡Ja! Doce años de amistad y Moblit no le había dado señales de quererla más que como una amiga, y luego llegó ella —Hanji— y en menos de un año lo enamoró y lo hizo su omega.

Riendo entre dientes de forma algo desquiciada, se adentró a la primera oficina del final, y la última del día. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Lo primero que encontró al entrar fue una montaña excesiva de papeles, y registros médicos esparcidos por todos lados. La oficina era una barbaridad, pero era su deber como interna el hacer este estúpido trabajo sin rechistar, por lo que comenzó a acomodar, verificar y empapelar archivos por archivos, acomodándolos por su número de record. Cuando ya llevaba más de media hora haciendo aquello, encontró un documento que resaltaba entre todos los demás por su folio azul.

Sin más, y para saber en dónde acomodarlo, abrió el folio.

—Número de record 979D1834, Eren Jeager…

Sus ojos quisieron salirse de sus cuencas, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa macabra se extendía sobre sus labios al leer el expediente.

—Interesante Eren… Muy interesante…

No había nada más gratificante que saber que tus sospechas eran ciertas.

Mientras que, al otro lado del hospital, un pelimarrón recibía un sobre amarillo de remitente desconocido.

Lo abrió con cautela en la cafetería, mientras terminaba de tragar parte de su donut de crema. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer la información impresa en aquel papel, para, seguidamente, achicarse con furia, apretando en sus puños esos malditos papeles.

Aquello no podía ser posible.

(…)

Sam sentía que su interior ardía.

Que sus órganos se iban a derretir de un momento a otro dentro de la prisión de carne que era su cuerpo. Estaba temblando sin control, tenía fiebre…

Pero sobre todo…

Sobre todo, se sentía muy excitado desde que aquel maldito ojiazul le había puesto su fragancia en la boca.

No sabía cuántas veces se había masturbado en esas semanas —solo parando para hidratarse, ir al baño y comer—, no sabe cuándo fue que perdió la vergüenza de utilizar su semen como lubricante para poder meterse dedos, e incluso el llegar imaginar que aquel estúpido alfa, de gran y masculino aroma, le adentraba su nudo… Eso ni siquiera, en un punto, le parecía espantoso. Por el contrario, el solo pensamiento le parecía afrodisiaco.

Su mano se empuñó en su propio nudo, frotándolo con placer mientras que cuatro de sus dedos rotaban dentro de su abierto y mojado esfínter.

Parecía un omega en celo, lo cual lo hizo temblar de irritación en medio del placer.

Él no era un omega, carajo.

No tenía que comportarse como tal, menos por ese estúpido alfa.

Con ese pensamiento, y pese al esfuerzo, casi sobrehumano, que tuvo que hacer, reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para quitar sus dedos de su interior, y retirar la mano de su nudo. Su cuerpo tembló en necesidad del orgasmo denegado, pero no prestó atención, solo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños en la sábana para no volver a tentarse de coger su erección y atender ''lo otro''.

Estaba haciendo ejercicios de respiraciones profundas, cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse.

—¡Lárgate, Dimitri! —gruñó al que supuso era su mejor amigo, el único bastarlo que tenía una copia de la llave de su casa—. ¡Estoy ocupado!

Sin embargo ''Dimitri'' no se fue, sino que fue avanzando hacia su cuarto, y fue entonces cuando abrió la puerta y su aroma inundó las fosas nasales de Sam, que el pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblando e inconscientemente abriendo las piernas en dirección al recién llegado.

Los ojos zafiro de Artem lo escudriñaron con curiosidad y deseo.

—Eres precioso.

Sam sintió su columna temblar, mientras de sus labios se escapaba un intenso jadeo.

Quería golpear al hijo de puta. Decirle que se fuera, pero también quería mostrarse ante él y que éste lo montara cómo a un omega. Que jugara con él y lo llenara hasta dejarlo embarazado de su semilla.

'' _¿Qué demonios fue eso…?''_ , se preguntó mientras temblaba.

Sus ojos vieron con igualdad de temor y deseo, cómo el pelimarrón se acercaba hacia dónde él estaba. Aquellos pasos predadores que le hicieron mover las caderas de forma sutil para mostrarse ante su… _¿Alfa?_

¿Acaso el maldito se iba a aprovechar que estaba de ésta forma, y lo iba a violar?

Creyó que su respuesta iba a ser afirmativa cuando los labios del hombre se posaron sobre los suyos, sus lenguas encontrándose con deseo. Sus manos fueron a parar al cuello del alfa de ojos azules, pero las manos del otro lo cortaron y bajaron sus manos. Aquellos labios se separaron de los suyos, demasiado pronto para su insano gusto, y le dieron un beso en la frente antes de retirarse por completo de su espacio personal.

—No te voy a hacer nada. No soy un vulgar violador —le dijo con voz firme—. Solo vine a quitarte el castigo que te impuse, eso es todo —le sonrió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Entonces él tocó su barbilla de alguna forma en especial y Sam sintió cómo todo el deseo se iba de su cuerpo, dejándolo seco y adolorido. Cansado y sin poder moverse.

—¿Verdad que se siente bien que no se aprovechen de ti las personas cuándo estás en clara desventaja? —preguntó Artem con una sonrisa de medio lado, justo antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de su habitación.

El pelirrojo tembló, agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

Estúpido hombre, malnacido.

Ya se las pagaría.

Otro día, claro, ahora solo quería dormir. No importaba que fuese en el asco de sábanas mojadas en las que se encontraba.

(…)

—¡Vuelvo enseguida!

—¡Vale! ¡No tardes mocoso…!

Levi se tiró en el pequeño sofá, cambiando de canal en canal buscando algo interesante en la Tv. Haciendo el tan conocido _zapping_ sin prestar atención realmente a la pantalla, ni lo que esta mostraba.

Dos semanas. Eso llevaban viviendo juntos.

Dos semanas gratificantes, e interesantes. Su vida amorosa y sexual parecía haber incrementado más con la mudanza. Gracias a Dios ya habían acabado de acomodar sus cosas, además de pintar y arreglar algunas cosas del departamento. De verdad que era una suerte.

Los ojos de Levi se posaron en la pulsera que tenía en su mano. Los dijes de lobos bailando entre sí cada vez que él la movía. Su pulsera favorita. La pulsera que Eren le había regalado en su cumpleaños y que ahora portaba un dije nuevo. Dos lobos yacían dentro de una pequeña cueva, dormidos y acurrucados juntos.

Levi sonrió mientras sus ojos se desviaban ahora hacia la pared que había al lado de la puerta de entrada, la que dividía la cocina-comedor de la sala. Allí, pegado a la pared con la cinta especial para colgar, se encontraba el cuadro que le había regalado a Eren por navidad, junto a un par de fotos que ambos se habían sacado en sus otras citas previas, y las que le siguieron, además de fotos de sus amigos siendo, bueno, _idiotas_ , principalmente Hanji, y de sus familiares.

El Ackerman aún no había podido conocer a sus suegros, ya que estos vivían en un pueblo lejos del que se encontraban, pero estaban haciendo planes de ir dentro de unos meses, ahorrando en una cuenta para ir una semana a ver a los padres de Eren y una semana a Francia a que Eren conociera a su madre, y tíos.

La vida finalmente estaba sonriéndole al más bajo, pese a algunas dificultades que había tenido en beberse sus medicamentos en esas dos semanas. Sabía que cambiar tanto de hora sus medicamentos era malo, pero a veces tenía que escabullirse a media noche —cuando Eren dormía cómo un tronco— e ir a la cocina y buscar en su compartimento especial para beberlas, o si sentía que estaba muy cansado tomarlas antes de acostarse —escondido en el baño—, y luego volver a tomarlas en el trabajo a medio día o antes… Todo para que su castaño no se diera cuenta de su condición.

Las palabras de Artem siempre estaban en su mente, y estaba planeando decirle a Eren sobre sí, pero cada vez que miraba la pared con las fotos y el cuadro, o cada vez que se acordaba de cómo Eren había comprado un álbum para ir colocando sus fotos juntos, haciendo estúpidos recortes de corazones en ellas y escribiendo frases cursis para pegarlas al lado de cada foto, o cuando le llevaba notitas al trabajo, o las sonrisas hermosas que le dedicaba…

Cada vez que eso pasaba por la mente de Levi, el miedo a perder a Eren no hacía más que incrementar.

— _La verdad es que no me atraen ni los alfas ni los omegas…_

Y también estaba esa frase, que permanecía grabada en su memoria con fuego ardiente que le quemaba y dolía cada vez que se acordaba.

A Eren no le atraían los omegas, y el moreno lo había repetido en varias ocasiones. A demás del incidente con Artem cuando acababa de arribar en Alemania…

Levi sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. No iba a deprimirse. No ahora, así que buscó Netflix en el televisor y colocó una de sus nuevas series favoritas, y con la cual Eren y él estaban enviciados, y deseosos de que saliera la nueva temporada; _Dragons: Race to the Edge._ La perfecta distracción para alejar pensamientos depresivos.

Dragones, vikingos graciosos, buena trama, y quejarse de que quiere un _Toothless_ , mientras come un poco de cereal de avena con azúcar porque, bueno, tiene hambre.

Colocó el primer capítulo y se puso a esperar a que el castaño llegara con las verduras que faltaban para la cena.

Mientras esperaba tranquilo tirado en el sofá pareciendo todo un vago perezoso con el plato de cereal en el pecho —estúpido Eren, que ya se le están pegando sus manías de domingo, joder—, sintió aquel choque de calor que lo recorrió entero de un momento a otro. Su entrada comenzó a humedecerse con rapidez, su vista a nublarse, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba sin control como llamando a alguien, soltando una cantidad exorbitante de feromonas.

Tiró el plato de cereal sobre la mesa y fue con velocidad hacia la cocina, a buscar en el lugar en donde él guardaba las pastillas para que Eren no las encontrara. Un compartimento secreto que había hecho al fondo de un gabinete algo roto. Tomó la jarra plástica entre sus manos y abrió el tapón de roscas, cuando notó algo que no había notado antes. El bote de pastillas estaba vacío.

Recordó que el repuesto lo había dejado en la casa de Hanji el día anterior y sus piernas le fallaron con un temblor. Se tuvo que sostener de la estufa para no caer al suelo, comenzó a buscar en los cajones de la cocina de forma desesperada, abriendo y cerrando de manera descuidada, esperando que ocurriese un milagro, y haber olvidado algunas píldoras de repuesto por ahí. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue una bolsa desconocida detrás de una taza que él nunca usaba. Rebuscó en ellas, viendo distintos botes de píldoras.

Sacó uno de ellos para leerlo, y pese a que el calor se lo estaba comiendo por dentro y su vista estaba borrosa por la excitación, logró leer la descripción del medicamento que contaba con un nombre conocido para él, pero con algo diferente.

 _Hybridim 2.0, supresor de hormonas de Alfa, tomar una vez al día una hora antes de ingerir alimentos._

 _Receta para Eren Jeager._

¿Qué significaba eso?

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y su omega a despertar con más fuerza.

¿Acaso Eren era un Alfa…?

¿Su Alfa…?

Tras ese pensamiento sus pantalones comenzaron a empaparse aún más, y su vientre se contraía demasiado. Sus hormonas se revolcaron, comenzando a esparcirse sin pudor alguno queriendo atraer a _su alfa_.

Un olor proveniente de fuera de la casa lo alertó, logrando que sus piernas temblaran con más fuerza, comenzando a sudar y a jadear. Allí fuera había un alfa, un alfa que olía muy bien, cabía decir, el olor más delicioso que había olido nunca. Levi cerró los ojos, esperando comenzar a sentir los espasmos de dolor que harían que su cuerpo se retorciera en el suelo hasta parar al hospital… Mas no fue así.

Abrió los ojos cuando la puerta de la entrada fue abierta y cerrada de manera brusca, y unos toscos pasos se hicieron camino hacia la cocina, y, por lo que olía el pelinegro, era aquel alfa que olía delicioso, aterradoramente delicioso, y que hacía que su lubricante natural se desplazara por su esfínter sin control.

 _MiAlfaMiAlfaMiAlfa._

Un espasmo le recorrió la columna cuando ciertos ojos verdes con la pupila dilatada lo miraron con deseo.

—Eren…

Una bolsa de verduras fue tirada a la mesa, en donde quedaría olvidada por un buen tiempo.

No importaba.

No importaba nada.

Su alfa estaba en casa.

* * *

 **Nota: ¡Perdón por todo el sexo! Eran necesarios para que se fueran notando los cambios de personalidad. Espero que se haya entendido n.n ¡Y mucho más espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!... Por cierto… ¡Bienvenidos al comienzo del desquebraje~! Bueno, del drama X'D**

 **Nota 2.0: Me atrasé porque, bueno, no internet (primero), mudanza, enfermedad, y falta de musa. El capítulo lleva sin terminar desde hace meses D= Odio tardarme tanto D=**

 **Nota 2.1: ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo, joder! ¡Los amo! TuT ¡No los merezco!**

 **PD : ¡¿Quién viene conmigo a darle dos bofetadas a Eren y Levi por ser tan** _ **densos**_ **?!~**

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
